Apologize
by Sysse
Summary: AU. Deidara moves to a new school but still haves the same problems. Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki gang bullies Deidara to no end on the first weeks but after Sasori gots to know the blondes little secret, he starts to think things he never before thought. Warnings: Child abuse and Yaoi. I re-raited this from T to M
1. New school

**I do not own the characters.**

**Warnings: Child abuse and some other violence.**

**Deidara´s POV**

A new day, a new school but still I think I´m gonna have the same problems. I walked inside the big, red building. The hallways were full of students who played and chattered with their friends. Sigh. When I think about it, I actually never had friends. My thoughts were interrupted by a shadow on me. The hallways had become quiet and everybody had their eyes on me and on the group of people in front of me. I looked up at the gang.

"A new girl, huh?" a red haired guy said. I didn't answer him but I tried to walk away from them.

"Not gonna happen." a silver haired boy grabbed my elbow. I tried to pull it free but the boy had a tight grip. They dragged me after them out and pushed me on the ground.

"Just so you know we´re the Akatsuki and if you are on our way, you´re on the ground again." An orange haired boy with many piercerings said.

"And I care because?" I had got the power to speak again. The silver haired guy kicked me hard in the stomach so I flew a meter back and cough.

"Hidan… You kicked a girl…" the redhead said disappointed.

"I´m not a girl, yeah!" I yelled to them.

"He´s new, let him go this time." A blue haired girl kissed the orange one.

"Okay, but just this time. And if we see you again, you better run… And fast." he said to me and the whole gang walked away.

"Fuck." I said and stood up cleaning my outfit of the grass and other shit. A babbling girl named Sakura showed me the way to my first class, History.

**Sasori´s POV**

The blonde boy in my head I walked to the History class. I sat down and made myself ready to sleep. Yeah, that was pretty all I did in classes.

"Attention everybody!" the teacher yelled as I held my head down.

"Let´s welcome a new student to our class." he continued disturbing my sleep.

"Hello! I´m Deidara and yes, I´m a boy, yeah." a lovely voice spoke. I lifted my head only to see the blonde from the morning.

"You can go sit next to Sasori." the teacher said and pointed at me. The blonde nodded and walked towards me. I pushed my chair so he couldn´t go through without talking to me.

"Could you move?" he said to me. His voice was a bit hurt or maybe sad. I glanced at the blonde before moving my chair back. He unpacked his bag, on the other words, took his pencils, books and notebooks out.

"Tsh. Nerd…" I said with a low voice.

"Got a problem with that, yeah?" he said while making notes. And when the class was almost over, I grabbed the blonde´s notes and ripped them into many pieces.

"You fucking kidding me?" he asked almost yelling.

"Shut up." I answered coolly and walked away to the door. Hidan, who had the same class with me, sat still in his seat. When the blonde had gathered his things and was walking to the door, Hidan accidently put his foot out so the blonde stumbled on it, all his things flying on the floor. Everybody laughed and threw pencils or paper balls on him. He gathered his things shakily and sighed deeply before heading to the door. When he passed me, I pushed him on the ground and everybody laughed again. He stood slowly up before continuing his way. I watched him walk away as I waited for Hidan to come.

"That was soo fucking fun!" Hidan high-fived me. We walked together and soon we saw the blonde putting his books in the locker.

"What shall we do?" Hidan smirked evily. I clapped his shoulder and walked to the open locker. I punched Deidara´s locker hard so his head got a nice slam of metal. His head between the locker I banged it few times more before continuing my walk to catch Hidan who had walked further.

"That sure hurt." Hidan laughed.

**Deidara´s POV**

My head hurt as hell as I walked to the cafeteria to get lunch. I sat down on a lonely table and soon the blunette from the morning sat on the other side.

"Hi, I´m Konan." she introduced herself.

"Deidara." I said back.

"Soo… Have they teased you the whole day?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I´m sorry for them. The one they bullied before moved away, so now they got to find a new one."

"Yeah, lucky me…" I said killing my food.

"Hey, how about you and I hang out together after school?" Konan asked.

"I don´t think it´s a good idée, my father will get mad and I think the Akatsuki will as well, yeah." I said. Not that I wouldn't want a friend, but that was all true.

"Oh, that´s true. I must probably leave now so they don't see me with you. Bye" Konan left me alone with a hand swing. When I was ready with my food I left the table and headed to the trashcan when I suddenly stumbled on something. It was Sasori´s foot.

"Look where you´re going." They all laughed. I got up and headed away from the cafeteria.

**Sasori´s POV**

"Don´t be so mean to him, he´s very nice." Konan begged.

"Have you been hanging out with him?" Pain, the orange haired guy asked angrily.

"N-No!" Konan kissed him. What is it with that blonde? Why does Konan like him? Shit, why do I even care. I sighed.

"Hey Sasori! What if we introduce the toilet better to the blonde tomorrow?" Hidan asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I smirked.

**-End of school-**

I was walking home when I saw the blonde walk a pair meters further than me. He walked to a white house and sighed before pulling out his keys. His hand was shaking. Why? Don´t know don't care. I walked away from the house and after a good 10 minutes of walking I was home.

"Grandma´! I´m home!" I yelled as I made my way to my room.

**Deidara´s POV**

Sigh. Back home and back to reality. I opened the door with shaking hands cause I knew what was about to happen next.

"How was school?" my father asked.

"I-it was nice, yeah." I answered.

"Stop saying that fucking `yeah`!" my father started to yell and threw a plate right in my head. I took few steps back and ran up to my room.

"Yeah, get beaten in school and get beaten at home…" I sighed. The tears I had been holding for the whole day, rolled now down my face.

_Knock knock. _My father wanted in. And I knew it because my mum was dead so it only leaved me and him. He opened the door.

"Come here you fucking slut." he demanded as he started to unzip his pants. My eyes widened and I backed up against the wall. He grabbed my hair painfully and pushed me on the floor. He forced me to open my mouth and when I opened it he began to thrust in it pulling my head closer by my head. He moved my head in his own rhythm and soon he came in my mouth slapping me across the face and forcing me to swallow it. He zipped his pants and walked away, slamming the door behind. When he had walked down the stairs, I immediately ran to the bathroom and puked. The tears continued to roll down my cheeks as I brushed my teeth. I went silently to my room and listened when my dad slammed the outdoor. He was probably heading to the bar, like always. I lay down on my bed and as fast as I closed my eyes I fell asleep.

I think the morning came too fast as I walked downstairs to get something to eat. When I was ready I grabbed my bag and headed to the school. The first class was science and I had it with the bullies but to my luck Sakura sat next to me.

"So, how was your first day?" she asked.

"I don't know, a bit worse than in my other schools, yeah." I answered.

"Well, it´s gonna be better today, I`m sure." Sakura said.

"Whatever…" I continued to do my notes. The rest of the day went by nicely until the lunch. When I was on my way to set the food away, the bullies, better said the redhead- Sasori and his silver-haired friend Hidan, smashed their foods on my face.

"Oh, I´m sorry… let us show you to the toilet." Sasori said smirking and dragged me from my hair painfully after him.

"Let me go, fucking asshole!" I yelled at him which only caused him to tighten his grip. He slapped me hard across my face and opened the door to the toilet dragging me to the toilet. Hidan took my hair up when Sasori pushed my head down in the toilet. I tried to fight back, but with no success. When Sasori lifted my head up I gasped for air and after few seconds he pushed my head back. When they had got their fun, they left me alone in there, coughing. This shit was sickening me already. It was pretty same the end of the week in school and in home.

**Sasori´s POV**

It had been two weeks after the blonde transformed to Konoha High. It was so hilarious to bull him but lately he hasn't fought back. But what do I care, maybe I should cut his long blonde hair off today. It´s Friday, so I could easily do it on the art class I have with him. Great idée.

When it was finally time to have our last class for the day, I walked in and saw the blonde sculpting on a beautiful bird. He was good I had to admit it, maybe I should break the bird instead of cutting his hair. Even better idée. When he placed the bird on the desk, I slammed my fist on it making the clay fly everywhere. First his blue eyes were sad but then they turned into happy ones while he said:

"Art is anyway fleeting." he smirked as he walked away to get more clay. Did he really say that art is fleeting? Tsh, such a brat, art is eternal. When the school was over I saw, was it Deidara?, walking home. I ran to catch him up and then put my leg in front of him so he stumbled down. I was getting a bit worried when he didn't stand up. Slowly he sat up with shaking hands and I could almost swear he was crying. Crying for the first time.

"Why? Why do you have to be so mean?! What the fuck have I ever done to you, yeah?!" he yelled and tried to stand up only to fell back on the ground again. Was he so weak? Deidara burried his face in his knees and slowly stood up again before weakly walking further. When he had got to his house´s door, he leaned on it for awhile before stepping in.

"What the fuck was that?" I continued my way home.

"Sasori? Is it you?" my grandma´ yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I took my shoes off.

"Go do your homework and I´ll call you when the food is ready, okay?" she yelled.

"Okay, okay." I walked to my room.

"Dinner is ready!" Chiyo, my grandma´, yelled after about two hours.

"Did you finish them?" she asked when I walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I did." I lied. I had only listened to music and drawn puppets the whole time. When I had finished my food, I said:

"I´m gonna take a walk in the park." I walked out taking my jacket with me. The park was only few minutes' walk away so I got there in no time. The sky was dark and you could see few stars shining. The evening was nicely cold. You didn't freeze or got hot. I walked the pathway and soon I could see a familiar blonde sitting on a bench. He was probably freezing, without a jacket and he cried. As I walked closer to him I noticed he had a black eye surrounding by bleeding wounds. What has happened to him? I´m pretty sure I didn't do those; I thought and sat next to him.

"Hey." I said. He looked up at my brown eyes with his dizzy blue once. He didn't answer but stood up and started to walk away. I grabbed his wrist, maybe a bit too hard cause he winced in pain, and pulled him down on the bench again. He sighed.

**Deidara´s POV**

It hurt as hell when Sasori grabbed my wrist and caused me to wince. My father had burnt it over a living candle and the slapped it few times, so it hurt a lot. I sighed and sat back down.

"Haven't you hurt me enough already, yeah?" I asked my voice cracking. His turn to sigh.

"I´m pretty sure I didn't so those." he said and pointed at my face. He was right. When I arrived home, my father had hit me with a glass-bottle in the eye. I was lucky to close my eyes before it broke and made the wounds.

"Who cares."

"I do." Sasori said. I watched him in surprise and then glanced at the stars. It was getting even colder and I had only a thin long-sleeved shirt on me.

"No you don't. If you would care, you wouldn't hurt me in school, yeah." I answered. He looked away tightening his grip on my hand.

"Ahh…" I yelped in pain. He squeezed harder and I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"S-stop…" I begged and leaned closer to him so it wouldn't hurt so much. He took my sleeve up and saw my burn wrist, his eyes widening.

"Do YOU make these?"

"No." I shook my head. He took my hand softly and brought it closer to his face. He looked at the burn for a moment before pressing softly his lips on it.

"Fuuuuuck…" I whispered.

"Who made these to you?" he asked taking my hand off his lips first.

"My… fathe—" my voice broke. He looked at me and sighed.

"How long?"

"Very long, yeah."

"I´m sorry…" Sasori said letting my hand free.

"For what?"

"That I hurt you." I made eye contact with Sasori.

"I really am sorry. I don´t know if you can forgive me, because I hurt you a lot and I-I…"

"If you promise not to talk anything about me to your friends, I´ll forgive you, yeah." I said. How could I be mad at him? His eyes were full of guilt and I felt he really was sorry.

"I promise, and I promise that I won't hurt you anymore either." Sasori said.

"O-Okay."

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"Pretty long, my father locked me outside so I can´t go in, yeah." Suddenly Sasori took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. Then he hugged me, sharing his warmth with me, and said:

"I have to go now, but you can keep the jacket and give it to me tomorrow in school."

"It´s Friday. Tomorrow is no school." I commented.

"Whatever, give it on Monday? Bye." Sasori left not waiting for my answer. The jacket was warm after Sasori had held it and it smelled nice. Slowly I stood up and walked home.

I opened the door silently and headed to the kitchen. He had, hopefully, left to the bar and as I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat, he sat there.

"Where have you been?" my father asked angrily.

"I-I was walking in the park, y—" Don´t say yeah; I remembered.

"Did you talk to anyone?"

"N-No…"

"Don't fucking lie!" he yelled.

"Who´s jacket is that then?!" Oh fuck, I had forgot Sasori´s jacket!

"You know it´s wrong to lie! Come here!" he yelled and stood up punching the table. I walked closer to him he grabbed my throat and pushed me against the wall.

"I… I can´t breathe…" I whispered.

"That´s the point, slut." he punched me in the stomach and let me fall on the floor. He went after a frying pan and when he found one, he hit me with it, hard. I covered my head with my arms as he continued to hit. After a good 15 minutes he threw it away and unzipped his pants.

"Suck." he demanded ready to hit me if I didn't obey. And when I didn't, he slapped me and dragged my hair.

"Suck."

"NO!" he slammed my head against the wall. He held my nose so I couldn't breathe and when I opened my mouth to get some air, I got something big and disgusting instead.

**Sasori´s POV**

Oh god! Did I really let that blonde go back home? Well it doesn't matter, he means nothing to me.

"Sasori, is something wrong?" Chiyo asked.

"No." I answered and continued to eat my bowl of cereals.

"Are you sure? You have been in your own worlds since you arrived from the park." she commented.

"Yeah, it´s nothing, I´m just tired. Good night." I said and walked to my room. The weekend was over too fast and I had forgotten the blonde completely.

"Yo Fucker! What are we gonna do today to the blondie?" Hidan asked.

"I´m not gonna do anything."

"What? Why? I got so fucking good plans."

"Go ahead and do it, but I´m not gonna take a part of it." I said simply. I promised that I wouldn't hurt Deidara, but I didn't care if Hidan did something.

"Hey Hidan! What were you planning to do?"

"Did you fucktard change your mind?"

"No."

"Well you can always watch." Hidan smirked. And the next thing my brains could handle was Deidara walking towards me. Hidan watched as the blonde come closer and closer fear filling his moves. He stopped walking and glumped before felling my jacket and walking away.

"Fucker? Isn´t that your jacket?" Hidan asked confused.

"Yes, I forgot it to the Englishclass." I said and walked over to take it. It smelled somehow to fresh flowers like always around Deidara. And maybe clay, but I still liked it.

"Whatever, which one should I do, beat him up or cut his hair?" Hidan smirked.

"Neither."

"What is it with you?"

"Nothing."

"I KNOW! I´m gonna beat him up in front of everyone." Hidan brushed his hands together evily. Sigh. As the lunchtime came, Hidan walked to the blonde´s locker and slammed it on him, I only watching beside. He pushed Deidara towards me and he fell right in my arms.

"Good, hold him Sasori."

Deidara turned his lovely blue orbs to me and his eyes were full of hurt. My heart ached as I watched Hidan punch Deidara in the stomach. I had no idée why.

"Aah!" he yelped. Just when Hidan was about to make a powerfully punch I turned around, only to get the punch in my back. I closed my eyes as I hugged the blonde.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan yelled. I didn't answer. I turned us around and Hidan punched Deidara once more before walking away, saying nothing. Deidara leaned back to me and panted heavily. I hugged the blonde tightly burrowing my face in his hair. What the fuck was I doing? Why do I care?

"Kröhöm." I was interrupted by Konan coughing next to me. I lifted my head and asked:

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing, it´s just, why are you hugging Deidara?" she asked. I thought for second.

"Cause I wanted to." I smiled.

"What?" Deidara asked surprised. I smirked to him and then let go off him.

"Nothing." I walked away after Hidan, not even looking back.

**Deidara´s POV**

My heart ached as I watched Sasori leave not saying a single word.

"You like him don't ya´? Even after everything he has done to you." Konan said.

"Maybe a little, yeah." I blushed.

"Then go after him and tell it."

"Nah, I think I´m fine like this, yeah." I said and walked away. When I had got around the corner the whole Akatsuki was there. Or at least almost. Sasori and Konan wasn´t. Hidan grabbed my hair and dragged me to the toilet with the others walking behind.

"I saw you talking to my girlfriend." Pain said as someone locked the door to the wc. Hidan pushed me on the ground and soon they all started to hit and kick me. After a moment Sasori walked in. I sighed in relief but it drown in the others voices.

"Join in." Pain said. Sasori looked at me in disgust before joining the others and kicking me. He didn't kick as hard as the others, but it still hurt the most. I closed my eyes and soon I couldn't feel pain anymore. Was this the end? Konan walked in panicking.

"Pain! Did you beat up my friend?! You know, it´s over! I´m leaving you! And you guys, I´m very disappointed at you, especially on you Sasori!" she gave Pain first a bitch-slap and then Sasori. She kneeled down over me and helped me out of the bathroom. I coughed blood on the way out and collapsed on the floor. Konan helped me up again and after we had left the silenced Akatsuki, I said:

"I´m sick of those beating me up. Why isn´t it enough that my father does it, yeah?" I whispered as Konan helped me to the nurse.

"Does your father beat you up?" she asked after the nurse had looked at my wounds and told me to lay down for awhile. I nodded.

"I´m so sorry for you." Konan said hugging me.

"Nah, it´s nothing…" I hugged her weakly back.

"You can´t go home. Would you like to come over to me?" Konan asked.

"I´m fine. He doesn't beat me up every day, yeah." True. Sometimes he was satisfied with only sucking and some days he left me alone.

"O-Okay, but tell me if it gets worse, right?" I nodded. After awhile Konan left and so did I. I walked to the mathclass I had next, but before I made it there, someone grabbed my hand and dragged me gently away from the other students. It was Sasori. I sighed and avoided to make eye contact with him.

"I´m sorry of what I did today." he said emotionless.

"No… I won´t forgive you, yeah." I said almost starting to cry. I pushed him far away from me and ran away to the class. The school was over and I was walking home when suddenly someone hugged me from behind.

"Dei… Please forgive me." Sasori´s voice cracked.

"NO! I can´t stand you! When we are at the school you fucking beat me up and when your friends are not around you act like you care, yeah! You´re twofaced! I hate people like that! I hate you, yeah!" Sasori flinched at my words and his hands fell on his side. I ran away from him again and when I arrived to my house, I walked in, and relieved that my father wasn't there. That meant he would leave me alone today. I went to the shower so I could clean up all of my wounds and other things. When I was ready I went straight to my bed so I could sleep.

**Sasori´s POV**

"…I hate people like that! I hate you, yeah!" the blonde yelled to me. I slowly took my hands off him and let them fall on my side. He ran away. I don't know why, but I wanted to follow him but I couldn't. My heart ached for unknown reasons. When I had arrived home, I walked straight to the kitchen where my grandma was. She looked in my eyes and asked:

"What´s wrong?"

"I think I fucked up. Really badly." When I had told her the whole story of me bulling others and then about Deidara hating me, she looked disappointed.

"Sasori… I´m very disappointed at you."

"I know." I sighed. I felt near to cry, what I hadn't done in a long time. Not because the blonde hates me but cause I made my only living relative disappointed. She sighed.

"Do you care about this blonde?" That question took me a bit off guard.

"No."

"You don't?" she asked lifting one eyebrow.

"No."

"Go to your bed." she demanded. I walked up to my room thinking of how to get Deidara forgive me. How long was I ready to go? I had no idée why I even thought about this. I didn't like the blonde and I didn't care about him, but still I cared, deep inside.

**-Next day-**

"The artclass is going on a trip." our art teacher Kakashi informed.

"I need your parents to sign this paper, and on the same paper you have more information of the trip. And so you all know, it´s free." he continued. It was Friday again and the school had ended. I hadn't talked to Deidara after yesterday and I didn't know if the others had done something to him. And I didn't care.

-End of chapter 1-

**A/N**

**So guys, what did you like? I think it´s a bit disgusting, maybe it´s Deidara´s father or something…**

**Yeah, it´s probably he. Well everyone can cry while waiting for the next chapter, and tell me if you think Sasori is a bit weird, cause he is x) Or I think… Bye**


	2. The trip starts

_**A/N**_

_**I´m trying to make at least one chapter a week so try to take it. I myself hate waiting and think it´s a long time. But here is the next chapter enjoy.**_

**Sasori´s POV**

-Time skip to the trip-

We all walked onboard of the bus. The trip was going to start with 4 hours of sitting in the bus. I sat back of the bus next to Hidan, I put my earphones on, and turned the mp3 on. I got the window seat and I watched the scenery change from the city to fields and forest. After I got tired of looking out, I closed my eyes and the next time I opened them, was at the goal. We had arrived to the mansion we were going to spend the week. Yes, the trip was lasting a week and we lived the time in a gorgeous mansion with beach on the other side and forest on the other. Not bad.

"So, because we are so many, you have to get roommates." Kakashi, our teacher said. Hidan looked at me and I smirked back. We didn't have to change words for a simple conversation of us being roommates.

"I have decided the pairs." Kakashi continued. What? I looked at Hidan who lifted his shoulders and then at Kakashi.

"Here is the list. Search your name and then the number of your room, take the rules and then you can go." Well… This was interesting. All of the other students were storming out of the bus, taking the rules and their bags with them. We were about 14 here, seven boys and seven girls, which meant someone got to share the room with a girl; I smirked as I stood up to go check my room. I took the rules and started to head inside the big, white, beautiful mansion. I walked over to the room doors and looked at the numbers. 1… 4… 6… 2… And there it was. Number 3, my room. I don´t get it who idiot had give the numbers to this rooms. I opened the door and walked in.

The room had dark brown floor, red walls and a big window opening a view to the sea. There were two big beds with about thousand pillows of different shades of red and brown. A red, rich-looking sofa and a big TV. It was amazing. Then my eyes landed on a boy. The boy had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Deidara; I smirked.

"Hello." I said. He turned his gaze to me and looked angry.

"I´m having this bed." He said and walked over to one of the beds. I nodded and walked over to the other, throwing my bag on it. I sighed in relief and sat down it.

"Oh, this´ are soft…" I informed and stood up, exploring rest of the room. The room had an own bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a shower and of course the toilet and sink. I walked back to the main room and unpacked my bag on the bed.

"So… How did your dad let you come?" I asked Deidara.

"I have my ways, yeah." he said and unpacked his bag too. I took my camera of my bag carefully and looked that it was all right. Art was eternal, and to save it on a photo was one of the best ways to see it over and over again. I put it on.

"Hey, Brat." I snapped a photo of the blonde when he turned around to see me. I looked at the photo and smirked to myself. It was beautiful. His hair was in mid-air and his both blue eyes were seen.

"You have to delete that, yeah." he said.

"No." I simply smirked.

"Yes you have." he came closer and tried to take the camera of me. I lifted it higher, he came closer and leaned on me while trying to reach it from my hand. Thank god I was few centimeters longer than he was.

"Sasorii…" he pouted and went back to unpack his bag. After 10 minutes, someone knocked on the door and I went to open it.

"Hello, fucker! Who did you get as your fucking roommate?" Hidan asked and entered the room, pushing me out of the way.

"No way! You got the blondie?!" Hidan continued not waiting on my answer. Deidara turned to look at us and then walked away from the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Who did you got?" I asked, not really interested but anyway.

"You know the fucking orange-haired man with the name of Pain?" Hidan smirked.

"Did you get Pain? Lucky you…" I said and walked of the room, Hidan on my heels.

"So, so where the fuck are we going?" Hidan asked exited after we had gathered all the Akatsuki members who were on the trip. Hidan, Pain, Kakuzu, and Itachi.

"Let´s go to the beach." Pain said. Hidan seemed to think awhile before smirking widely. We all agreed and went to change to swimming-shorts. When I stepped in to my room, I saw Konan and Deidara chatting on his bed.

"Hey, Sasori." Konan smiled and winked to me.

"Hey." I walked over to my things and looked after my shorts. Should I ask Konan with us to swim? It would be good to Pain; I thought.

"We are gonna go swimming, wanna come with us?" I asked them both. They looked at each others before Konan spoke.

"Who all are there?"

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Pain." I said grabbing my swim-shorts. They looked at each others again.

"I don't know…" Konan said a bit sad.

"I think it´s a good idée, yeah." Deidara smiled. Not to me thought but to Konan.

"Yeah, there you heard, go change, I´ll wait here with the blonde." I said and started to take away my shirt.

"Okay, okay. But Deidara, I will get my revenge." she smiled softly to him before leaving to her own room. After I had taken my jeans off, I turned around to see Deidara still full dressed.

"Aren´t you gonna change?" I asked him.

"No, I won´t swim, yeah." he said and turned to look at me. He blushed slightly when he saw me half-naked, but then he turned his gaze to the ground.

"Why not?"

"I don´t want to."

"Why not?"

"My body is full of bruises and wounds, yeah." he almost yelled to me.

"And?"

"What 'and'? I´m not gonna swim, yeah." he stated.

"Why not?" I could see I pissed him off, repeating the same thing.

"Just shut up, yeah." he said irritated.

**Deidara´s POV**

My father had let me go on this trip only because I willingly sucked him. But it wasn't willingly. After I had gained more friends, I had became bolder and talked like nothing. The Akatsuki didn't bully me as much as before, but yes, they still did it.

"Why not?" Sasori started really to piss me off.

"Just shut up, yeah." I said a hint of irritation in my voice.

Why couldn't Sasori just shut up and swallow it that I´m not gonna swim! I turned to look at him again only to see him in black swim-shorts with white flowers. His chest was smooth and pale, and he looked good. I turned my gaze away again. He came closer and last sat on my bed next to me.

"You don´t have to shame over your body." he said leaning closer to me, smirking.

"I´m not gonna swim!" I yelled in his ear and stood up walking away from him.

_Knock knock_

I went to open the door. The Akatsuki gang stood behind the door, only with swim-shorts, and looked surprised at me, all expect Hidan who knew that I was Sasori´s roommate. I walked to the sofa letting the bullies walk in. Maybe they will let me be alone now at this trip.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" Itachi asked. I turned to glance at him. He had like, spitted the word ´he´, like I would be a piece of shit or something else disgusting.

"He is my roommate." Sasori answered emotionless.

"You don't have to talk of me like a bag of shit asshole, yeah." I said to him. He got me mad. If someone got me mad, it was him. I don´t know why, but there was something in him I didn't like. Well actually I hated every one of them, most Sasori, but then Itachi. Itachi walked over to me and grabbed my throat, throwing me on the floor. He started to hit me in every place he could, and everybody else laughed to me and cheered him to continue. Sasori sighed and ran to take him off of me. Itachi pushed him off, but somehow he managed to take him off.

"Thanks, yeah." I coughed to Sasori.

"Apologize him." Sasori demanded me.

"No way." I said to him back. Sasori let Itachi go and grabbed my hair, pulling it hard so I was face to face with Itachi.

"Apologize him." he said again.

"No, yeah!" I yelled. He tightened his grip and forced me down.

"Say it." Sasori demanded.

"Okay! I´m SORRY!" I yelled and pushed Sasori away immediately when his grip loosened. He fell on the floor and I sat on him, punching him once hard in the jaw before walking out of the room, sending death glares to them all.

"I hate you Sasori, yeah!" I yelled and slammed the door. What the fuck was I doing? Did I just punch someone? I can´t believe it.

"Deidara, where are you going?" Konan yelled somewhere behind me. I turned around and smiled at her.

"They´re still in the room, I´m going to the beach already, yeah." I said it as calmly as I could.

"Okay, I´m gonna go get them." Konan said and turned towards my room. I ran fast to the beach and sat down on the sand hugging my knees and hiding my face in them. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Suddenly something hit my head. I opened my eyes and saw a ball in front of me.

"I-I´m sorry." A dark haired girl with lavender eyes said as I looked at her. She had big boobs and she looked hot. She seemed shy but nice, and I don't remember I would have seen her before.

"I´m Deidara, yeah." I said handing her the ball.

"Hi-Hinata." she took the ball blushing.

"It was nice to meet you." I said as I winked goodbye to her. Oh right, she is in our artclass. She hangs out with Sakura and the blonde girl with them.

"There you are!" Konan yelled and ran next to me. She looked in the way I looked and smirked at me.

"I thought you were gay. But here you are, looking after her!" Konan raised her voice on purpose so everybody else could hear it too. Sasori turned to look at me confused and I blushed slightly and looked at the sand around me.

"I´m bi." I said back and stood up. They all went to swim and I laid on the sand looking at the clouds. I felt something wet on my forehead and I looked up to see a wet redhead.

"What is it Sasori, yeah?" I asked and sat up. He sat next to me, very close next to me.

"Just got tired of swimming." he said and looked at me.

"Cool story bro." I stood up and walked away from him. He was so damn hot and yes, I liked him, but I had to take distance of him. Maybe it would help me getting over him faster, because there is no way he would like me. I walked and soon I saw Hinata sitting on the sand looking at the sea.

"Is it okay if I sit here with you, yeah?" I asked and when she nodded, I sat down next to her.

"Sooo, has it been nice on the trip?" I asked her, looking at the clouds too.

"Yeah…" she looked calm and the wind blew her hair beautifully from her face.

"Why aren't you with Sakura and the other girl, yeah?"

"Th-they´re um… running after a-a boy." she stuttered.

"Haha, why am I not surprised, yeah?" I chuckled and so did she. We sat there awhile chattering and looking at the clouds until Sakura and the blonde girl came.

"Oh, Deidara. You have met Hinata? This one is Ino." Sakura said and pointed at the blonde girl.

"Deidara." I said simply back and stood up.

"Well, I´m gonna go now, but let´s see again. Bye Hinata." I said and winked to them all before heading back to where the others were. Before I left I could hear some gossiping from Sakura and Ino and a silence goodbye from Hinata.

**Sasori´s POV**

He just left? Sigh. I have to make him forgive me. Konan walked towards me and sat next to me.

"Thinking on a certain blonde?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah… I-I mean, No."

"I´m sure he doesn't hate you so much." Konan tried to comfort me.

"He punched me." I said lifting my eye brows.

"Did he punch you? Oh my god! Why didn't you tell?" she shook me from my shoulders.

"You didn't ask." I smirked. I watch over Konan´s shoulder and saw Deidara coming back. Why do I care? I still don't get it.

"I´m gonna go to my room." I said and stood up heading to the mansion. When I had got into my room, I went straight to the bathroom and turned the Jacuzzi on. I didn't even bother to lock the door when I stripped the shorts of me and went to relax in the hot, bubbling water. This was great. I had been in the Jacuzzi for awhile when I decided to put some music on and after I did, I lighted up some candles, which smelled to vanilla and blackberries, and closed the lights. When I sat down to the Jacuzzi again, I heard the door open and close.

"Sasori?! Are you here?" Deidara yelled from the main room. I didn't want to answer. I wanted to relax here all by myself. After awhile the door to the bathroom opened and Deidara walked in a towel around his waist.

"Are you planning on being there a long time, yeah?" he asked and stepped closer. The Jacuzzi was big enough for four peoples to be in it on the same time.

"Mmhmm." I nodded, but he probably didn't see it in the dark, candle-lighted room. He threw his towel away and sat in the Jacuzzi too.

"What the fuck?" I asked and my eyes widening.

"I´m tired and I wanted to bath too, yeah. Plus, this is for four people." Deidara said and continued to talk about something. What the fuck? Before he had been quiet and now he talks a lot. He seems happier and he got new friends. Konan, Sakura and that Hinata… All girls. Am I jealous? Why would I be?

"Whatever. And thanks for the punch today by the way." I said and closed my eyes again, trying to relax.

"Oh, I´m so sorry of that, yeah. I´m not sure what went into me." he said voice very guilty. I smirked in the dark and then said.

"I´ll forgive you, if you forgive me." I said trying to sound hurt. I´m not sure how it went, but he looked closer to me and I let the smirk fell so he didn't see it.

"That´s mean. I punched you once, you punched me hundred times, yeah." he pouted.

"Then I won´t forgive you." I stated and closed my eyes.

"Okay, I´ll forgive you." Deidara sounded like he wouldn't want to forgive me.

"Good. And now, shut the fuck up." I said and glanced once on the blonde before closing my eyes again. A long silence had felt and I broke it splashing with the water when I stood out of the Jacuzzi.

"Already going, yeah?" Deidara asked yawning.

"Was my point." I said and walked of the bathroom with a white towel round my waist. I changed quickly to boxers and a big white t-shirt on. I hanged up the towel and closed the lights, heading to my bed. It was soft and warm. I curled into the covers and stared at the sea view. The full moon was on its way over the sea with the stars as its friends. The bathroom door opened and Deidara walked to his bed changing too. After he had hanged up his towel, he went to the window and looked a long moment out of it. I snapped a photo of him and the view without him noticing me. Then I went back to the bed and closed my eyes.

"Sasori, are you asleep?" he asked.

"Yes, I´m sleeping. You should too." I said and turned to face him.

"It´s wrong to lie, yeah. But good night." he said happily and almost jumped the way to his bed.

"Shut up already." I said and soon felt an inch in my stomach after Dedidara´s mood fell down. It took awhile for me to fall asleep and after I did, I saw a dream of me, when I was a little kid. My mum and dad smiled to me when we were walking at the dark streets. We had been late out and we had much fun. But soon I heard two shouts and my body were paralyzed. I looked scary around me and saw my dad and mum fall down on the ground blood running down their chests…

I sat up in the bed and my eyes were shouted open. Fuck, again a nightmare of that night when my parents had died. I sighed and buried my face into my hands. I stood up and went to get a glass of water. After I drank it, I went back to the bed, but didn't sleep anymore on that night. After few hours, the sun raised and painted the water red along the sky. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I put the TV on, and surfed on the channels, trying to find something to watch on.

"Are you already awake, yeah?" Deidara yawned from his bed.

"Yeah." I found a Pokémon-film and started to watch on it.

"What time is it?" Deidara asked and sat up in the bed.

"6 in the morning." I answered yawning. I hadn't slept well after Deidara told to me about his father. It´s not that I care, it´s just the timing. I´m now 17 so 7 years ago, this time at the year, my mum and dad had been murdered.

**Deidara´s POV**

"What? Is it only 6? How long have you been awake, yeah?" I asked.

"Not so long." Sasori answered. I walked over to him and sat down on the sofa yawning. Sasori was looking at Pokémon so I looked at it too.

"Do you always wake up early in the morning, yeah?"

"If I go early to sleep." he said emotionless, still watching the TV. After I had gained more friends, I had been bolder andspoke more than often. This trip had started well, it was only the Itachi thing when they had bullied me. But maybe I deserved it. And if I did, then did Sasori too; I smirked to myself.

"What are you smirking at?" Sasori asked.

"Just wondering why you haven't beaten me up yet, yeah." I answered looking at his muddy brown eyes.

"We had to promise Kakashi. If we beat someone up, he will kick us out from the trip." Sasori turned his gaze away.

"If we wouldn't have promised, you would be beaten." Sasori continued. I sighed. Did Sasori really hate me that bad?

"Do you really hate me that bad, yeah?" I asked and cursed myself of saying that out loud. He turned a confused look to me, but immediately changed it to emotionless.

"Shut up. I wanna watch the TV." was the only thing he said before turning to look at the big screen again. I stood up from the couch and changed my PJs to a pair of blue jeans and a white button shirt. I combed my hair and signature my look with the half ponytail. I looked at the schedule, which told that I was supposed to eat breakfast after an hour. Great, I got one hour time with Sasori. I walked back to the couch and sat down as long as possible from him.

"I promised my grandma too, to not beat you up, but if I were you, I would watch out for Hidan and the others." Sasori said and stood up, changing his clothes and lying down on his bed.

All of the students collected in a dining room where we got the breakfast. I sat down on a table and after awhile Konan, Sakura, Ino and Hinata sat down with me.

"So how was your first day?" Konan asked me.

"Fine. With who are you rooming, yeah?" I asked and took a bite of my bread.

"Hinata." she said and pointed at Hinata, who sat next to me. I nodded and continued to eat my bread. Every now and then I glanced over Konan´s shoulder where Sasori and the others sat. Ino and Sakura gossiped something, Hinata and Konan listening to them.

"…wasn't it about 7 years ago?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah it was." Ino nodded.

"What was 7 years ago, yeah?" I asked taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Umm… Nothing." Sakura and Ino said at the same time waiving their hands in the air. I nodded and gave a glance to Sasori´s table. Hidan was looking this way and I turned my gaze fast to the juice.

"So Konan, are you planning to go back with Pain?" Sakura asked smiling.

"I don't know yet." Konan looked at her tea and sighed sadly. Konan liked Pain, but she had left him in the hope that they would leave me alone, but it didn't make a difference. Maybe Pain didn't do much to me anymore, but the rest of them did.

"Hey, I´m sure everything will be okay, yeah." I said smiling comforting. Konan nodded sadly to me and gave a weak smile to me back.

"Attention everybody!" Kakashi walked into the room, holding an orange book in his hand.

"Your first mission is to paint a beautiful scenery from here. It can be a flower, the sea or anything. You have two hours time and after that you´ll be here or else you get minus points. Everybody nodded in agreement and waited for Kakashi to give everybody their paints and papers.

"The time starts… NOW!" Kakashi yelled and everybody stormed off the room. I ran down the halls and when I got out of the mansion, I went straight to the forest. I slowed up and looked around, searching something to paint. Soon enough I found a little waterfall, making a lake. I sat down leaning against a tree and started to sketch the painting. After 30 minutes I mixed up some colors and painted the painting ready in an hour. When I was ready, I stood up and walked back to the mansion. I was the first one to get it there, but soon all the others were there too. Kakashi collected all of the paintings and let us chatter with our friends.

"What did you paint?" I asked Konan, Ino, Hinata and Sakura.

"Flowers." Ino said. I had learned that Ino´s parents owns a flower-shop.

"A cherry tree." Sakura said. What I had learned about Sakura was that he was Ino´s rival.

"A-a bird." Hinata said. Hinata was nice and shy, just as I thought.

"The sea splashing against the rocks." Konan said. I nodded to all of them and was about to tell what I painted when Kakashi walked back in.

"This are the ones I liked the most." Kakashi said and held two paintings in his hand, the white side to us. The first painting he showed was mine. And the other… It was a painting of me, painting the waterfall. Not a bad idée to put the original picture first and then the one where I was painting at it. It was very beautiful, but who had done it? If you looked at the vinkel it was made off, the painter should have been sitting on top of the waterfall. I glanced around the room to see if someone was smirking or giving any other hints of making the other painting. I saw none.

-End of chapter 2-

_**A/N**_

_**What did you like? Is it better to write in Pov´s like I do, or would it be better to write like "Sasori pulled Deidara after him to the sea."? Please tell me :3 I think this chapter was different than the first one, like, I lessened the violence. Is it still good? **_


	3. The storm

**A/N**

**This chapter came out faster than I thought, so enjoy it. **

**Sasori´s POV**

The first painting was magnificent. All the different shades and the shadows were well done. When Kakashi pulled the other painting, I let a small smirk to my lips, but it fell before Deidara saw it. He glanced around the room, probably to see the one who had painted it. I tried to look as innocent as I could, and I think it worked because he soon gave up and turned back to his friends. The smirk growing again I looked at the two paintings Kakashi had hanged up on the wall.

"Isn´t that other your?" Pain whispered to my ear. I nodded to him.

"Maybe I should have painted Konan…" he sighed and looked at Konan who had her back against us. Pain was missing Konan, but didn't know how to get her back.

"You should apologize her." I said trying to make Pain feel better.

"Mmm… But not yet. I have to make it somehow romantic. Do something Konan would like." Pain´s eyes were shining from the challenge.

"But I don't know how." his mood fell back. After Konan broke up with him, he hasn't been the old Pain. Now he was kind of depressed and well, not Pain-like. I liked the more the old-Pain, so I gave him a hint.

"Me either. But I know someone who might know." I said smirking. Pain turned to look at me an expression on his face which said ¨who¨.

"Deidara." I stated and my smirk grew even bigger.

"Y-You think he would help me? After everything?"

"Don't know. He forgave me, why not you too." I lifted my shoulder as to tell I-don't-know.

"Okay. I´m gonna do it. But not now when he is with Konan and the other girls." Pain´s eyes shined again.

"By the way, why did you paint the blonde?" Pain asked happier than in a long time. Yeah, why had I painted the blonde? I had no idée. I just walked around in the forest with a lack of inspiration, and it was then I saw him there. Leaning against a tree.

"Do you like him~?" Pain asked smiling wildly. Or maybe he was smirking.

"No." I said looking around and scratching my nose.

"Heyy… You fucktard can tell us. It´s not like, shit, we would bully you if you were gay." Hidan had joined the conversation.

"You guys already know that I´m bi." I said looking at them.

"Yeah, yeah. That´s what you fucking say, but I´m still pretty sure you like him." Hidan smirked.

"I do NOT like him." I said one more time, so it would be cleared up.

"Then I dare you to have a one-night-thing with him." His smirk grew even bigger.

"Okay, I´m doing it. But not here." I said and stormed off the room. Just what did I promise? Well it was one and the same to me. He would be one along the others, no more no less. Or at least I hoped so. I would do it after the trip. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. I walked over to my room and locked the door behind. I took out my sketch book and sketched on an unfinished picture. It was a mermaid. A mermaid that tried to flee from something. You couldn't see the thing, but the brunet mermaid´s face was full of fear and her blue tail had wounds from sharp things. Things like teeth or claws.

"Hello, yeah." Deidara stepped into the room all of his friends after him.

"Why did you all come here?" I asked and hid the sketch. I didn't want anyone to see it. Not when it was unfinished.

"We just came to gather few of Deidara´s things before we go outside." Konan said. Still after Konan and Pain broke up, I have somehow managed to keep her as a friend too. Yes, I had to apologize her and I think it helped when I said I had apologized the blonde too. I nodded to them and laid down on my bed. After they were gone, I took the sketch and started on it again.

"What´s up, bro!?" Hidan and the others walked into my room. I thought I locked the door. I hid my sketch again and sighed deeply. Ain´t gonna be ready for a long time.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What?! I just wanted to hang fucking out and you think I have something back in my mind?" Hidan said. I looked at him and he smirked back to me.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I had something shit in my mind. Did the blondie and the girls go already?" Hidan´s smirk grew bigger.

"Yeah, You´re too late if you wanted to do something to them." I said.

"Oh fuck. Well, doesn't matter. So, tell me about the blonde." Hidan demanded.

"Why? What do you even want to know?" I asked confused as he sat on my bed.

"Just interested why you like him." Hidan smirked.

"Sigh. I do not like him. Well, he likes art and he says that art is fleeting. What it isn't. He has become braver after gaining more friends. He talks a lot and hits hard." I said. I could have say´ more about how beautiful hair he had and his eyes, but I decided to leave that away.

"Okay. Tell me something about his friends." Hidan´s smirk grew.

"Sakura is the pinkette, Ino is the blonde and the black haired starts something with an H… Hinata, I think it was." I said and Hidan seemed to think awhile before returning to the door.

"I have to go now, see ya´ later." Hidan closed the door and left me alone in the room. What was that about?; I thought and stood up heading to the door too. It´s not like I would be the most stupid of the gang, but I knew Hidan wasn't so interested in Deidara, but in his friends. When I turned around the corner, I crocked with Pain.

"Sasori! I was searching for you." Pain smiled and helped me up.

"What is it?" I asked and leaned at the wall.

"I got a plan. You and Hidan have to distract the girls while I go talk with Deidara." Pain smirked.

"And how do you think we could distract them?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You need Itachi with you. I don't know why, but the two of the girls seems to like him, so Itachi can distract them and you and Hidan take Konan and the other one." Pain said his great plan.

"Yeah, I understood that. But how are you gonna get Deidara away from the others?" I said. It´s not like I wouldn't want to help him, but he needed to know the facts.

"You´ll see." Pain smirked. And for awhile I could tell that the old Pain was back.

**Deidara´s POV**

"So what are we gonna do, yeah?" I asked them as we walked at the beach.

"I don't know. We could sit down and take some sun!" Sakura said. It wasn't a bad idée. We all sat down and chattered. Soon I could feel someone poke my shoulder. I looked up, and saw Hidan, Itachi, Sasori and Pain. Oh fuck! Had I done something wrong?

"What is it, yeah?" the girls turned their gazes to the Akatsuki.

"We just wanted to talk." Hidan smirked.

"Tell your things." Konan said looking at them.

"In private." Itachi said. They wanted to beat me up…

"No way." I said and backed up. They all sighed and then Pain kneeled down and lifted me on his back. I was so dead.

"Let me go, yeah!" I banged at his back. He sighed and walked away from the others. Konan and the other stood up, but were soon stopped by the rest of the gang who didn't follow us. After we had walked a bit I stopped banging and relaxed.

"You can let me down now, yeah." I said and to my surprise Pain let me down.

"As Hidan said, I just wanted to talk." he sat down and gestured me to sit down too.

"And you couldn't do it there?" I asked. Pain blushed a bit and then turned his face emotionless.

"It´s about Konan." he said. Oh… Not a surprise why they didn't want to talk in front of the others. I nodded to a sign so he could continue.

"I would like to apologize her in a romantic way, but I don't know how." he scratched the back of his head. I smirked at him and then thought for a second.

"I thought you were a badass-gang who beat everyone up and had no heart." my smirk grew for his reaction.

"Well… Ummm… Maybe we beat some of the guys up, but we do have a heart. Or at least some of us." And at these words, I started to like Pain more and more.

"Okay, I´m gonna help you, if you promise that you will leave me again, yeah." I stated. It would be so much easier if the leader leaved me alone; I thought. He nodded in agreement.

"So, how long can you wait, yeah?" I asked meaning how long he could wait before apologizing Konan.

"The faster the better." he said and I nodded. A silence fall between us while I thought of what to do. Then an old, broken lamp in my head lighted on and I said:

"So, this is what we do…" I said the plan to Pain who nodded every now and then. His mood lightened as I continued on the plan.

"Thanks. You really are a nice guy. I should have listened to Konan." he said and offered his hand to lift me up.

"I hope you can forgive me." he continued. I smiled to him and took his hand in a sign of forgiveness. We walked back to the others. Sakura and Ino had sat down talking to the damn Itachi. Nice friends I have, leave me like a trash when it comes to the Uchiha. Hidan chattered to Hinata and Sasori held Konan in a tight grip so she couldn't come after me. I smiled at the sight and walked over to them, Pain on my side.

"Are you okay?!" Konan asked right after she saw me. She pushed Sasori away and ran over to me, glancing angrily at Pain.

"Yeah, I´m fine." I scratched my nose. Hidan said goodbye to the red Hinata, Itachi left the two girls without a word and Sasori walked away too. When everybody had left, I looked at my friends and smiled.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked curious.

"Nothing." I tried to lie, but obviously it didn't go so well. They didn't push me for the answer that they knew I wouldn't give. We sat back on the sand and chattered. Sakura and Ino told how they had managed to convise Itachi to stay. I knew it was a distraction so my friends wouldn't follow me, but I decided not to tell them that part.

"Don't you think it was a bit weird that they only wanted to talk to Deidara?" Konan asked them all. They all thought for a second and then Sakura´s eyes were the first to wide.

"Yeah… You have to tell us everything." Sakura said happily.

"Maybe later, yeah. The next lection starts after five minutes." I said and stood up. We all walked inside to the mansion, and then to the living room. There were many kinds of activities like, table tennis, billiard, singstar to Playstation3 and other games.

"Class! Let´s have a competition in Singstar. First you´re gonna sing against your roommate, then the winner will go further and then we have a winner! Let´s start with Sakura and Ino." Kakashi said and gave the two girls microphones. They had to sing One direction- You don't know your beautiful. When they had sung the song, I was surprised that any glass hadn't broke and that we all could still hear.

"Oh god! I have once sat on two fucking cats, and that sounded the same!" Hidan shouted holding his ears. I had to agree that they weren´t good.

"The next pair is Itachi and Sai." Kakashi said and handed the mic´s to them. They sang a song named Bleeding Love- by Leona Lewis. They were better than Sakura and Ino, but I wouldn't listen to them twice. Next up was Konan and Hinata. I already knew that Konan had good voice, but Hinata´s… It was heavenly. She didn't stutter at the words and she pronounced them good. She was the best one I had heard by now. Then it was mine and Sasori´s turn. I took the blue mic and started to sing on Suspicious Mind, by Elvis Presley. Sasori had pretty good voice.

**Sasori´s POV**

I had no idée how this singing would have something to do with art. But when I and Deidara sang, I realized that Deidara had a good voice, but he sang so silently that nobody else could hear it. Whatever. The last pair was Hidan and Pain. I almost got a heart attack when I heard Hidan´s voice. It was smooth and soft, but still very manly. He was the best. Or at least the best of the boys what surprised me, because I didn't know Hidan could sing. When the final came, it was Hidan vs. Hinata. When they sung the duet of the song "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen, I could swear nobody had heard anything more beautiful. That, my dear friends, was Hidan´s talent in art. Expect singing isn't art, not to me. They both ended up with the same points, so it was a tie.

"You´re fucking good." Hidan smiled to Hinata. Hinata blushed back and thanked before taking a seat next to Deidara who admired her, telling how good she was.

"You won." I said to Hidan as he sat down on the couch.

"A tie." Hidan smirked.

"I didn't know you were so good." Pain joined the conversation.

"Me either." Itachi said.

"Oh, stop it you." Hidan waved with his hand and we all laughed. The rest of the day went on with different art things, like, sculpting, painting and other things. It was late in the evening when I arrived to my room after hanging out with Hidan and the others. Pain had told us Deidara´s idée, and I´m pretty surprised he had planed it all in a short time. I tried to open the door, only to notice that it was locked. I looked after my keys from my pockets, but didn't find. I knocked at the door, didn't get answer, so I thought Deidara wasn't there. I sighed in irritation and walked over to Konan´s room. It was there I expected him to be, and I hoped he would. Behind the door I heard some giggling and other girly stuff. I knocked on the door a pair of times and before Konan opened the door in her Pyjamas.

"What is it?" Konan still giggeled.

"Well… Umm, have you seen Deidara?" I asked embarrassed.

"Why?" she tried to hold her laughter.

"I forgot my keys in the room and can´t go in." I said scratching my cheek. The next thing I heard was Konan laughing as hard as she could and someone other too. No one could mistake that angelic laugh, it was Deidara. He showed up behind the door and after he had stopped laughing he said:

"It´s pretty late, I´m gonna go to my room with Sasori, yeah. Good night everybody." he hugged them all before wishing the last time good night and walking up next to me. He had a wide smile on his face, and for a long time, he seemed happy.

"Why are you smiling like a crazy one?" I asked after we got to the halfway of the way to our room.

"Nah, just heard a funny story, yeah." he said his smile widening. He looked good with a smile on his face. When we arrived to our room, he unlocked the door and let me go in first. I switched the lights on and walked over to my bed sitting down. Oh god, how embarrassing this was.

"Thanks." I said after Deidara had closed the door.

"Nothing, I was anyway leaving soon, yeah." he said and I noticed that his good mood had disappeared. He took his towel and went to the bathroom, probably for a shower. When he came out, I could see how bad his body really was. It was worse than I had imaged. It was like you had got them all few years ago and never let them heal complete or at all. It had bruises, wounds, burns. It wasn't the most beautiful thing I had seen. His body was the opposite of mine. I had pale skin and I didn't have any wounds or bruises not talking about the bad burns he had. His, was tanned and all the other things. He noticed me glaring at him and walked quickly to change. I grabbed my towel and headed to the shower. After I had showered and changed, I walked over to Deidara who sat and watched TV. He was looking at CSI: Miami, where a man had been murdered.

"Do you like CSI: Miami?" I asked and watched as Horatio took his sunglasses away and gave his signature smile.

"First time watching on it, yeah." Deidara said, not taking his look of the screen.

"Right. So you don't look much on TV?" I asked, trying to continue the conversation, not wanting it to drop.

"My father doesn't let me." he said eyes on the screen.

"Oh…" the conversation was ended and neither of us talked before the show had ended. I shut the TV off and walked over to my bed and curled under the covers. Last night I hadn't slept much, so I hoped I could sleep better this night.

"Good night." Deidara said and curled into his covers too. I didn't answer. I didn't think it would matter in any way. I looked out of the window. The sky was covered of clouds and the waves of the sea splashed hard to the ground. It was gonna rain this night; I thought before falling asleep. I woke up to a loud _thump_, and when I looked around, I saw Deidara standing up from the floor. He had fallen while sleeping; I smiled to myself.

"Fuuuuck." he brushed his back before lying down on his bed. I closed my eyes again trying to fall asleep, and after a good half an hour I saw sweet dreams again. The morning came fast and I yawned while stretching my body. I sat up in the bed and sighed deeply. Deidara had woken up too and rubbed his head.

"Oh god, I slept so bad, yeah." he wined, sat up and then fell himself on the bed again.

"Is it because you explored the floor better? In the middle of the night?" I asked smirking. His eyes shot wide open as he sat up and turned to look at me.

"How did you know, yeah?" he asked confused.

"Woke up to it." I said.

**Deidara´s POV**

"O-Okay." I stood up from the bed, took a sketchbook from my bag, went back to the bed and started a sketch.

"What are you drawing?" Sasori asked still lying in his bed.

"A satyr dancing around a bonfire, yeah." I continued on it. Sasori took his own sketch book and continued on something, but I didn't pay much attention. The rest of the day went by like yesterday, expect we didn't sing. The evening came and we all sat in the cafeteria having dinner.

"Hey, Deidara. Would you like to come over to mine and Ino´s room today?" Sakura asked. I thought of it for a second before answering:

"Have something in your mind?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were planning on having a girls´ night." Sakura said.

"I´m not a girl, yeah." I said trying not to kill her right away. I wasn't that I didn't like her, but she always said that I looked like a girl and other shit like that. Plus, she always talked about boys and how she couldn't get them. No wonder, I wouldn't take her either.

"I know, but it would be nice if you liked to come." she said. I thought of it again before saying:

"I´m sorry, but I have other plans, yeah." I didn't lie. I had a plan. I was going out after the dinner, just to take a better look at the forest.

"If you change your mind, our room number is 8." Ino said and walked off with Sakura. I sighed and soon I could hear Konan and Hinata giggle next to me. After Hinata won the singing-competition, she didn't stutter as much and wasn't as shy as before. Well, actually she got a tie with Hidan, but I count it as her winning.

"What?!" I said confused which caused them to laugh harder. I gave them a little smile before heading outdoors. The weather wasn't the best, but it was okay as long as it didn't rain. The clouds were gray as the asphalt and the sea was dark blue. I walked to the forest and followed a little path on it. The forest was huge, and I hoped I wouldn't get lost in it. I climbed up a hill, went down it to the other side and came to an open place with only trees surrounding it. I sat down on it, admiring the angry sky. Soon I felt raindrops falling heavily on me.

"Fuck!" I yelled and started to walk away from the forest. The ground got wet and it became harder to see where you were going because of the rain. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I looked around me and realized I had no idée where I was. I had got lost. Even better. After few steps I felt the ground disappear under my feet and I fell down. I hit my body all over the rocks while I continued to slide down them. I tried to catch the rocks and stop the falling, but unfortunately they only fell on me or my hand slipped because they were wet. When I finally hit the ground, I could feel my clothes completely wet and my body full of new bruises and wounds. My cheek had got a new long cut and it hurt a lot. I stood slowly up and realized that I had been standing on top of the waterfall I had painted. I was lucky that I could walk or that I was still alive. I walked back to the mansion, my sight being dizzier by every step I took. It hurt as hell. I walked over to my room, and tried to open it, but it was locked. Why in hell had it to be locked? I thought and banged at the door, hoping for Sasori to open it. When I didn't get an answer, I tried to look after my keys, only to realize they had probably felled when I fell down the clip. I banged once again at the door and got a little groan to answer.

"Open the door, yeah!" I yelled, trying not to faint out.

"Lost your keys?" Sasori yelled behind the door. After about 10 minutes of the yelling and banging, I felt my power disappear and I kneeled down on the floor, banging one last time.

"Just open the fucking door…" my head turned black and I panted heavily before collapsing on the floor, closing my eyes.

**A/N**

**Muahahahahaa :D Left it to a crappy place. But anyway, hoped you liked it, and if you have any good ideas for this, I would be happy to know them (*cough* lack of ides *cough*) And tell me what you liked.**


	4. I forgive you

**Sasori´s POV**

After Deidara had stopped banging the door, I sighed and opened the door. The sight I saw right in front of me, made my stomach make a flip. I kneeled over him and lifted him to the couch taking his wet shirt off. His chest had several bleeding wounds, which looked bad. Why hadn't I opened the door when he asked?; I cursed myself. I went to the bathroom after a wet towel so I could clean up his chest. I pressed the towel on the blonde´s cuts gently and cleaned it up. I sat there for a while cleaning up the huge cut on his face. Deidara opened his eyes slowly and I on the other hand pressed the wound hard to stop it bleeding.

"Are you okay?" I asked and moved the towel away. He closed his eyes and after a moment he opened them again.

"Yeah…" he answered sighing deeply. I looked at him and then continued to clean his chest.

"S-Stop." Deidara said and weakly moved his hand to take my hand away. I stood up and tossed the towel in the bathroom before heading back to Deidara.

"You should take care of your other wounds too. Your back and probably your legs too are wounded." I said and walked out of the room. I needed something else to think. I walked over to the empty living room and sat down on one of the couches. Soon Konan walked in and sat next to me.

"Have you seen Deidara?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is in our room, but I don't think you should go there right now." I said and gave a fake smile to her.

"Why not?"

"He´s sleeping." I lied. I was good at lying I had to admit.

"Oh… Tell him to visit me when he wakes up." Konan said and walked off. I sighed and sat there watching the wall. What had happened to him? Nobody here could have beaten him up so badly and what else could have done that? Sigh, I walked back to my room opening the door and looking after Deidara. He was nowhere in sight.

"Deidara?! Are you here?!" I yelled after him.

"Yeah, in the bathroom." Deidara called back. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Can I come in?" I asked and slightly opened the door. When positive answer comes, I opened the door completely and walked in. Deidara sat on the end of the Jacuzzi only his black boxers on. I stared at his bloody back while he turned his face to look at me.

"Sasori… Could you umm… Clean my back?" Deidara asked his face turning red from embarrassment. I walked closer to him and took the towel he had in his hands. I pressed it gently against his back to get the dry blood away. He shivered under the touch of the cold towel and hissed I pain.

"What happened?" I asked emotionless.

"I fell from the waterfall, yeah." he answered. I was holding my laugh not wanting to burst in front of him now. When I had cleaned his back, he thanked me and I left the bathroom. After a moment he came out of there too and sat down next to me on the couch.

"By the way, Konan wanted you to visit her." I said opening the TV. Deidara seemed to think for a minute before saying:

"I´ll visit her tomorrow." I nodded to him and searched for a good channel. After we had watched for an hour, we both went to sleep. I had almost fallen asleep when Deidara decided to speak.

"What kind are your mother and father?" he asked.

"They´re dead." I answered as coldly as I could. I didn't like to speak of my parents and I don't know why I had even answered that question.

"My mother is dead too." Deidara said and turned to face me in his bed. It wasn't the same. He couldn't feel the pain I felt, even if his mum was dead. He still got his father. Who beats him up… Don't know which one is worse.

"Whatever." I turned my back to him.

"Good night, Sasori." he gave a small smile before turning around and starting to sleep. Again I didn't give any answer to him. I fell asleep listening to the rain falling on the roof. In the morning, the sun shined through the window and waked me up. We should get a curtain there; I thought and sat up in the bed. Deidara was already awake and he listened to music in his bed. When he noticed that I had woken up, he said:

"Good morning" and smiled. How could he be so happy after everything that had happened to him? After my parents died, I didn't smile. Not in a long time, and then when I did, it was a fake one which was rare and maybe a few times a real one; I thought and nodded to Deidara.

_Knock knock_

Someone knocked on the door. I looked at Deidara, who still had the big cut in his beautiful face, and then at the door. He mumbled something while he took the earphones off and walked over to open the door.

"Good morning Dei! Oh, what has happened to your face?" It was surprise, surprise Konan.

"Was it that damn Sasori?" Konan asked looking over his shoulder angrily at me.

"No. I fell yesterday outside, yeah." he said and let Konan in. Konan walked over to me and whispered in my ear:

"If you ever hurt him, you´re dead." she said as coldly as she could, and she managed me to get cold-runs over my body. Then she smiled sweetly and went over to Deidara. They sat down on the couch and chattered while I changed my clothes.

**Deidara´s POV**

Konan and I left my room and went to the dining room to have breakfast. We sat down with Hinata who was already there, and soon Sakura and Ino were there too.

"Oh god! Did the Akatsuki beat you up again!?" Sakura yelled to the whole room.

"No, I fell, yeah." I said to get her silenced. The whole day went over like the other days with different kinds of art. This evening, I was alone in my room. I was bored and I only laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. Why had Sasori helped to clean up my wounds?; I thought and sat up in my bed. I walked off of my room and headed to the living room. When I was walking to the living room, someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hidan. I backed away from him, but didn't run away.

"Hey?" I said to him giving a confused look.

"Hey. Have you seen Sasori?" Hidan asked looking straight into my eyes. I shook my head and continued my walk to the living room. Hinata and Konan sat on one of the couches and I walked over to them.

"Hello, yeah." I said and sat down near them.

"H-hey." Hinata smiled and Konan nodded.

"Something up?" I asked. It wasn't like Konan only to nod. Often she answered with a cheerful hello or something else, but this was the first time she nodded.

"Yes. Hinata has a problem." Konan said and pointed at Hinata who blushed like a tomato.

"What is it, yeah?" I asked and turned to look at her.

"Her boyfriend broke up with her." Konan said. I sighed and bent over to hug Hinata. She smelled to lavender and her soft breasts pressed against my chest. I pulled away blushing a bit, but to my luck nobody saw it.

"I´m sorry. I´m sure you´ll find someone better, yeah." I smiled to her. She nodded and gave a shy smile back. We sat there and chattered for a time and when the time was about 10pm, we went to our own rooms. I knocked on the door, knowing that my own keys were somewhere and that Sasori had probably locked the door. I heard a groan and after a few minutes, the door opened. There he stood, my crush, wearing only a white towel around his waist. I walked in, taking my eyes of his perfect chest and sat down on the sofa.

"Are you gonna be in the Jacuzzi for a long time, yeah?" I asked. You could hear the water bubbling from the bathroom and a silent music from there.

"Yeah." he walked back to the bathroom.

"Can I join you?" I asked before he closed the door. He looked back to me and said:

"Whatever." and closed the door. I took that as a "yes" and stripped off my clothes, taking a towel and heading to the bathroom. I walked over to the Jacuzzi in the dark and plopped myself in it. Sasori had again switched the lights off and lightened the room with few candles.

"How was your day, yeah?" I asked and tried to see him in the dark.

"Like all the others." he answered with monotone voice.

"Okay." I said. I didn't want the conversation to end, but I didn't know how to continue on it. I closed my eyes for a second and enjoyed the warm water around me.

"Why did you help me to clean up my wounds, yeah?" I asked, this was the question I had thought about before, wasn't it?

"Shut up." was the answer I got. I sighed deeply and stood out of the hot water. I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked off of the bathroom. I changed to my Pyjamas and curled into my bed. I sighed deeply when Sasori came from the bathroom, wanting to sleep too.

"Good night." I said. He didn't answer me, like he hadn't answered before either. I sighed again and tried to sleep. After I had tried to sleep for a long time, I sat up in my bed and walked over to get a glass of water. I let the water run for a while, waiting for it to come cold and then filled the glass.

**Sasori´s POV**

"_Let´s do this again sometime, don´t we?" my mum said smiling and holding my hand. _

"_Yeah." I jumped happily taking my dad´s hand too. My dad turned over to smile at me and grabbed my hand tightly. The wind hummed in the trees, making the few leaves to fall, leaving the tree naked. I let my hands free from my parents' grips and ran before them to catch a falling red leaf. I took it when it hit the ground and ran back to my loving mum and dad, showing it´s beautiful colors to them. _

"_It´s beautiful." my mum smiled and took my hand again. The streets were dark, and soon I heard something behind the trees. _

_Bang! Bang!_

_My parents fall down on the ground, coloring it to the same color as the leaf in my hand. My body was paralyzed…_

I sat up in my bed, panting heavily. Not again that dream… I cursed myself. I heard the water run and looked over to Deidara´s bed. It was empty. I stood up from my bed and walked over to get a glass of water. When I was about to turn around the corner, I crocked on someone and got ice-cold water on my chest.

"Fuck!" I cursed and took the wet shirt off me. I tried to focus on the dark figure standing in front of me only to realize it was Deidara.

"I´m sorry, yeah." he said and walked back to get more water. I walked after him, wanting my water too. When we both had filled our glasses with water, we sat down on either sides of the little brown table which was in our room.

"Why are you awake?" I asked and yawned.

"I wasn't tired, yeah. You?" he said his voice sad and he whirled the glass in his hand.

"Just woke up." I said and took a sip of my water. So if I understood right, Deidara hadn't slept at all.

"Why?" he asked drinking the whole glass of water.

"Had a bad dream." I said to which he nodded.

"Why did you go to sleep, if you were not tired?" I asked taking another sip of water. He didn't answer me.

"What was your dream about, yeah?" Deidara asked after a long silence. I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer the question, but it could help if I told someone of that night; I thought.

"It was about the night my parents were murdered." I said drinking my glass empty. His eyes widened and he seemed to think of what to say next. Opening and then closing his mouth, not wanting to say what he had planned to.

"Okay. Was it the reason why you woke up the first morning so early too, yeah?" he asked, catching my gaze in his deep blue eyes. I didn't answer for awhile. Not that I wouldn't have wanted to, but it felt like I was drowning in his blue eyes. He broke the eye contact and then I could finally answer.

"Yeah." he nodded and then took my glass, filling it and his own with cold water again. He gave my glass back, and I took a sip of it.

"So, did they catch the murderer?" the blonde boy asked. What was that kind of a question? Everybody had only said I´m sorry, or something else as idiotic. But then here comes, a blonde boy, who asked that?; I let a small smile curve to my lips. A real one. How could someone be so stupid and ask that?

"Yap. It was a man who tried to run away from cops." I said letting the smile fall.

"My mother died in a car-accident, about 3 years ago, and my father became depressed and drank almost every day. Then after one year he started to take it on me, yeah." Deidara said and took a big sip of his water. I nodded.

"Are your wounds any better?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Better than yesterday. It would have been nicer if I didn't have the cut on my face, yeah." he said sadly.

"You still look beautiful." I said before I realized what I really said. I cursed me under my breath and drank the glass empty. He drank too, then took my glass and putted them away.

"Well, I´m gonna try if I can get sleep, so good night, yeah." Deidara walked back to his bed. After awhile I walked over to my bed, and surprised myself of falling asleep so quickly.

The rest of the art trip went over like the other days, and the whole art class was now sitting at the beach, hanging out on their last evening before we had to go back to school. We had many competitions and we all sat now by a campfire and barbequed marshmallows. I sat between Hidan and Pain, Deidara in front of me on the other side of the fire. Deidara sat next to Konan and Sakura, Hinata between Hidan and Konan, and Ino next to Sakura and Itachi. Ino and Sakura seemed to try to make a conversation with Itachi who ignored them and tried to focus on eating his marshmallow. Hidan talked with me and every now and then with Hinata, trying to focus on her face and not her tits all the time. It was something hilarious to watch.

When the evening had passed, I walked over to my room with the other guys of Akatsuki. Itachi was the first one to leave and the Pain and Hidan. I passed two doors and came to my room´s door. I opened the door and walked over to my bed, leaving the door open to Deidara. I changed quickly to my pyjamas and then laid down on my bed. Soon the door closed and Deidara sat down on his bed, changing too. He let his long hair fall from the half ponytail and then he went under the covers.

"Good night." he said and turned his back to me. He had wished me good night every night and I hadn't said anything back.

"Good night." I said back to him smirking to myself. I hadn't wished good nights for a long time. My grandma´ slept downstairs and I upstairs. I rarely had friends over or I was over at their houses. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift into sleep.

_The sun shined on my face while I run on a grassy field. The sky was cloudless and the wind warm. I laid down on the grass looking at the sky. Then I got bored and stood up, pretending to be an airplane. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a blonde "girl" with blue eyes. She was having a walk with her parents and I guessed she was in the same age as I was. When the "girl´s" parents sat down on a bench talking to each others, the blonde sat laid down on the grass, doing the same boring thing I had done for a moment ago. I picked up a beautiful flower and went to the blonde without her parents noticing me. I handed the blue rose to the blushing blonde and smiled to her. She smiled back and took the flower. _

"_Dei, let´s continue." her mum said, just as she was about to say something. She ran over to her parents and looked once back, smiling to me. _

I woke up to the alarm clocks annoying voice and sat up. I had slept longer, and better, than I thought and now I got to hurry, so the bus wouldn't leave without me.

**Deidara´s POV**

When Sasori woke up, I had already packed my things and eaten breakfast. I was currently sitting on my bed and putting my hair up.

"Did you sleep well, yeah?" I asked and finished my hair. He nodded to me, changing his clothes quickly and trying to pack his bag quickly, which made it only worse. He didn't get the zipper closed.

"Fuck this shit" he threw his entire bag on to his bed and started to pack again.

"I´ll pack your bag, go you and have breakfast, yeah." I said and started to fold his clothes. He gave me a glare before sighing deeply and thanking while he walked off the room. When I had folded all of his clothes, I packed them in the bag, and then putted all the other of his things there too. Just when I had zipped the bag, Sasori walked in, one bread in his mouth. He finished it fast and then sat down on his bed.

"Did you pack everything?" he asked me. I nodded to him and walked over to my own bed, sitting down. The cut on my cheek had almost healed and it was red but it didn't hurt. The other wounds had almost healed too, and I didn't want to know how it would be when I came back home. I sighed and watched Sasori check his bag and the closing it again.

"I guess I should thank you." Sasori said scratching his ear.

"It was nothing, yeah." I said and laid down. We got a good 20 minutes before the bus would leave. After 10 minutes, I grabbed my things and walked off of the mansion, looking once around before heading to the bus. I sat down in a lonely seat watching out of the window. I was the first in the bus and as the time went by, more and more students came in. Konan sat in the seat in front of me and told Hinata to sit next to me. Sakura and Ino sat on the other side of the aisle next to Konan.

"What did you like of the trip, yeah?" I asked Hinata.

"I-it was nice." she said and watched the incoming students. The next one passing us was Hidan and Sasori. They sat down in the back of the bus, waiting for Itachi and Pain to come. When everybody was onboard, the bus started it´s long drive back to school. The scenery changed fast from the beach to forest and fields, and the sun was sailing on the blue sky. We stopped one time for a lunch break and then continued our way.

"So, who was your boyfriend, yeah?" I asked Hinata after I got bored on listening to Sakura´s and Ino´s endless talk about guys.

"It was Kiba." she said without stuttering. Progress.

"You mean the one who always carries the dog with him?" She nodded to me and I nodded back to her, before turning my focus to the passing scenery. It was a dark forest and it looked very scary. As I continued to watch it, I saw several scary things you don't wanna even know. I looked away from the window gazing on the seat in front of me and taking deep breaths. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and when I opened them again, the forest was just an old memory. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes again. It didn't take long for the bus to stop, in a sign that we had arrived our destination. The school. I said goodbye to all of my friends, took my bag and started my walk home.

"Brat! Wait." Sasori´s voice yelled. I turned around to see Sasori heading towards me. I stopped walking and waited for him to catch me up before continuing my way home.

"What is it, yeah?" I asked and looked on the ground.

"Just thought it would be nice if you liked me to take you home. I live few blocks away and we take the same way, so why not." he said and smirked, as he usually did.

"I thought you actually had something nice in your mind." I smiled to him and lifted my bag to a better position. We didn't talk much along the way, but when we arrived to my house, I said bye and he waved back as he continued his way home. I watched as Sasori turned away from my sight before heading to the door. I was so happy of Sasori walking me home that I didn't see the car at my house. I opened the door with my keys and when I walked in, an unfamiliar voice spoke:

"Are you Iwa Deidara?" the man asked. I nodded to him. He gestured me to sit down around the kitchen table and as I did, so did he. I looked closer at the man and realized he was a police officer.

"So… About your father. He had done suicidal and succeed on that. He left a note to his son, to you…" the man handed me a white letter. "…Nobody has read it." he continued. I glumped as I opened the letter, unfolded it and started to read. This all had to be a bad dream. It just had to.

_Dear Deidara,_

_First of all, I´m sorry. Sorry for everything I have done to you. When you were away, I realized how much you meant to me. I_ _got_ _help to my drinking problem and got a new job. Soon I realized that you may not forgive me. That you would hate me forever. I couldn't handle all the things and decided to end it all at once. Because forever is a long time to wait. I cared about you, but still did it all… I´m so sorry. But now I´m with your mother, and we´ll wait to see you again. Your time isn't near yet, live your life, do your art and be happy. Gain friends, love others and most of all, love yourself. The house is under your name, and you´ll get all the money I had, which is pretty much since my parents were rich, so you can live on your own. I love you. I always did._

_Love: Your father._

I cried. I cried as I folded the letter again. If this was a dream, I wanted to wake up from it immediately. The tears continued to roll down my face as the policeman stood up and walked to the door. Then it happened. I saw my father. He had a black suit on him, he had shaved his bear, combed his hair and he smiled. I wiped the tears away and opened my mouth to say something:

"I forgive you." my father´s ghost came closer to me and wrapped me in a loving hug before disappearing.

**A/N**

**Crappy ending… Nothing else to say. Please continue to read, maybe the next chapters will be better. And reviews are welcome and critics too. **


	5. It s a date!

**Sasori´s POV**

I woke up to my grandma´ yelling to me to get some breakfast. I stood up from the bed, dressing to a pair of black jeans and a red hoodie. I combed my hair quickly before messing it up again, grabbing my school things and going downstairs.

"Good morning." my grandma´ wished and handed me a plate with a sandwich. I took the sandwich and hugged her before flipping my shoes on and walking to the school. When I passed Deidara´s house, I looked over to it thinking if I should take him with me or not. I decided not to take, because he could have already gone. I continued my walk to the school and as fast as I had made it to my locker, Hidan came yelling to my ear:

"Good fucking morning! What´s up?"

"Nothing, my ear is a bit hurt, you?" I asked like we would have been talking about the weather.

"The usual." he said and smirked. The day went by like nothing, me and Hidan bulling other students. When the lunch time came, I noticed that Deidara hadn't been in the school for the whole day. I didn't mind much, it was just weird not to see him after rooming with him a week. And it was like that the whole week. I didn't see Deidara at the classes or at the breaks and I had to admit that I got pretty worried. It was now Friday, and not a single glimpse of blonde hair had caught my eyes at the whole week.

"Are you worrying about the blondie?" Hidan asked at the end of the school day. I shook my head and sighed.

"Are you still gonna do the bet?" Hidan smirked. I nodded and after we had chattered for awhile I made a fake excuse to get home. We said goodbyes before he walked his way and I walked my own. As I passed the white house I knew Deidara lived in, I decide to go look that he was alright. Just so he wouldn't be dead, because I had the bet I had to make. Yeah, that was the only reason (besides the homework teachers forced me to give him). Or at least I thought so. I glumbed before walking to the door and knocking on it few times. When I didn't get an answer, I turned around to leave but then I heard the door open. I turned around and somehow expected to be face to face with Deidara´s father, but to my surprise, it was Deidara. He had the door slightly ajar and I could see his half face, which looked like he hadn't been out of the house for a whole week.

"Hey." I said and tried to smile to him. He cleared his throat before saying:

"Hello." He didn't sound as cheerful as he usual did.

"Can I come in?" I asked and when he opened the door completely, I walked in from it, glancing around. The house was clean from inside which surprised me. I walked after Deidara to his living room sitting next to him on the couch.

"So, why haven't you been in the school for the whole week?" I asked and took my bag off my back.

"Haven´t felt like it, yeah." he said in a low voice. I nodded and dig my bag after something. I pulled out all of Deidara´s books we had had homework of.

"The teachers asked me to bring this to you." I put them down on a table.

"Okay. Did you have something else, yeah?" he asked. Yeah, that was all, wasn't it?

"And I wanted to know that you were okay." I added. What did I just say? I hadn't planned on saying that to him. Well it didn't matter. He gave a small smile before it faded away and he stood up.

"Wanna have something to eat or drink?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, I´m fine. I should probably go already. Are you coming on Monday to school?" I asked and stood up as well.

"Mmm… Maybe." he walked with me to the outdoor. I put my shoes back on and just when I was about to leave, I turned around and hugged him. I don't know why, but he seemed like he really needed someone to hold close. He leaned to my shoulder before pushing away from me.

"See you on Monday then." I waved to him as I started my walk back home. He closed the door behind him and I watched for a while at the house before turning my gaze to the streets.

**Deidara´s POV**

I watched as Sasori left before closing the door and heading back to the living room. I decided to do my homework's right away and when I had finished them, I planned to spend the rest of the day in front of TV. This week had been such a pain in the ass. First the policemen wanted to know all about my father, and I told them almost everything. I didn't tell that he had abused me or so on. Secondly, they tried to get me to speak to a therapist. Then they wanted to take me to a foster home, but since I´m 17 years, nobody wanted me and I wanted to live alone, so they let the thing bee. Then there were the funerals. I was the only one there, which didn't surprise me since we moved to this town about a month ago. I still remember how they put the black coffin, with a red rose on it, under the ground. How they threw the sand and mull on it. It was all now a long memory. I walked over to a photo frame on the wall and studied the photo in it.

The photo was taken a long time ago, when my mother and father both lived. I was about 6 years old and I was sitting on a bench between my mother and father, both smiling. Then my eyes landed on a blue rose I had in my hand. I remember someone gave it to me just before the picture was taken. Oh, how I loved blue roses after that. They´re still my favorite flowers, just that they´re very rare and I haven't seen a single one after that day. I sighed and walked over to the outdoor, taking my jacket and then leaving the house. I walked the icy streets, pocketing my hands in my jeans´ pockets. It was weird how one week ago it had been warm while the trip, but now it started to remember autumn. Well, it was autumn, one of the seasons I liked the most. It was a good example of fleeting art, like all the seasons. I smiled at the happy families passing me.

**-Flash back-**

"_Daddy, daddy. Isn´t it beautiful out here, yeah?" I asked from my smiling father. _

"_Yeah, it´s very beautiful. Like you." my mother said and I turned to her. The trees were getting naked and it was getting colder too. I ran to pick up a big leaf from the ground and ran to give it to my mother. She took it smiling and we all continued our way._

**-End of Flash back-**

Fall was the best season to die; I thought as I continued to walk. I sat down on a bench in the park where I usually spent time in. The fresh air felt nice after I had spent two last days in my own house. I had to get my life back on tracks. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them when I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I looked up at the figure who sat down next to me. The familiar red haired boy leaned back in the bench and looked at the sky.

"Did your dad lock you out again?" Sasori asked. I bit my bottom lip; should I tell or not?

"No, I just decided to take a walk, yeah." I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't.

"Ok. It´s nice whether don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I´m gonna go now." I said. Just a minute more in his company and I would go crazy. When I was about to go, he grabbed my wrist and made me sit down again. Like the first time; I smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked holding my hand gently. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to cry, lean against his shoulder, hold him close.

"Yes." I said and smiled as happily as I could. When he loosened his grip, I pulled my hand and walked away from him.

**-Monday in school-**

"Hey Konan, Hinata, Ino and Sakura, yeah!" I said happily and walked over to them. We were currently on the school yard, watching when some boys played street-basketball.

"Hey! We have to go, Sasuke just stopped playing!" Sakura and Ino said like little fangirls and ran over to Uchiha bastard´s little brother. I can´t see what they see in him.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked and Konan hugged me. I had called them and told of my father to them, so they knew it already.

"Yeah, I´m fine." I answered and smiled at her. I really was fine. Maybe I needed some time to get use to it, but I could move on.

"So… Where are you living now?" Konan asked and let go of me.

"I still live in the same house, yeah. The policeman gave me access to live on my own, and my father left the house under my name. " I answered. They didn't ask more from me and I was more than happy of that. After the bell rang, I walked to my first class, History. I had my books already with me, so I didn't need to go to my locker before it. When I arrived to the History-class, I went to take my seat next to Sasori. This was the seat the teacher had forced me to take at the first school day. I took my notebook, book and pencil case out of my bag and opened my book on the page I was told to. My book was closed on my fingers and when I looked up from it, I saw Sasori smirking to me. When he had closed the book, it hadn't hurt at all and I got it nicely open again.

"Did you do the homework?" he asked and sat down next to me. I nodded to him and showed my notebook. He grabbed the notebook from me and started to write down the answers to his own.

"Cheater…" I said with a small smile, and took the notebook back from him when he was ready.

"Whatever you want brat." he smirked and packed his things to his bag. What was it with that "brat"? I remember he had called e that before. Hope that wouldn't be a nickname to me.

"You have to do a project of one dictator, and you have to do it with the one you sit next to. It has to be showed to the whole class, so you can have a PowerPoint or something else nice with it. I have already decided which dictator you´ll get!" Our teacher Iruka informed. The project had to be done at the end of this week and we have only one hour time to do it, which meant we have to do it at home.

"You two have Hitler." Iruka said to me and Sasori and then gave us some papers were we could get information of Hitler. I took half of the papers and started to search important facts. When I had looked through half of them, I looked at Sasori and noticed that he hadn't done anything.

"You have to do something too, yeah." I said and kept on looking at him.

"Why? You can come to us after school and do it." Sasori smirked. What the fuck was he thinking on?

"Whatever, but it would be ready earlier." I said and continued to search some facts.

"So you can come over to my house today?" he asked surprised. I nodded while writing down some notes of one of the evilest guys that lived on this planet.

**Sasori´s POV**

I looked at the papers in front of me and lined over some things of our dictator. I think it was a good thing that I got Deidara to my partner. That meant I didn't need to do almost anything. Or I hoped so, cause I´m too lazy to do anything; I smirked as I continued to do notes.

**-End of school-**

I was waiting on the blonde in front of the school. I hated waiting. After a good 5 minutes, I saw the blonde walk towards me.

"So are we going or not, yeah?" Deidara stopped his walk next to me. I nodded and so we were on our way to my house.

"Is it okay to your dad that you come?" I asked when we passed his house.

"Yeah." we continued our journey in silence. When we arrived to my house, I rang the door bell and waited for Chiyo to open the door.

"Hello. Oh Sasori, you didn't tell you would have a friend over." Chiyo said after opening the door and letting us in.

"I mentioned it on the phone, we have to do a school project and so on. We will be in my room." I said and gestured Deidara to follow after me upstairs to my room. I opened the door to my room and walked over to my king-sized bed sitting down.

"Nice room, yeah." Deidara said, probably more to himself. My walls were white and they were covered with all kind of stuff, like, puppets. I had a brown worktable in one corner with a laptop and unfinished puppets. On the table was too a plant, a plant with blue roses. But Deidara didn't seem to notice them.

"Have you done these puppets by yourself, yeah?" Deidara asked and walked closer to look at them.

"Yeah, with some I got help from my grandma." I said and gestured him to sit on the bed next to me. I took all of the papers that contained the facts and gave Deidara his half of them. I went over to my desk and took my laptop before going back to sit on my bed.

"So, I thought we could do a PowerPoint, is it okay to you?" I decided to ask the blonde since we still hadn't got an idée how to make it.

"Yeah, but you´ll have to do it because I´m not good with computers." Deidara said and went through the papers I had given him. I nodded to him and as fast as I had opened my computer, my grandma yelled me.

"I´ll be back soon." I said to Deidara and walked downstairs to my lovely Grandma.

"Is your friend eating with us?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, it´s gonna take awhile to do the project." I said and turned around so I could get back to my room.

"She´s very cute." my grandma said and smiled to my back. I turned around to see her face, wanting to see her next reaction.

"He is a boy." I said smirking and watched her smile fell, her cheeks blushing slightly in embarrassment and then she smiled even wider. I turned to my heels and headed back to my room. Deidara looked at me with a something-important-? face.

"I hope you can stay and eat with us." I said and waited for his answer before sitting down.

"Yes I can." he said and gave me his notes, which was already done, and then lied down on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Are you already ready?" I asked and opened the PowerPoint and then looked at him. He nodded and crossed his hands behind his head.

"And I made your too." he added and closed his eyes. Excuse me what? How fast was he? It would have taken hours for me to do what he did in, like, one hour (, the school class and now in Sasori´s house). I started to write down few things in the PowerPoint and soon it was ready. Then we decided to add few pictures of Hitler in it with all kinds of effects.

"The dinner is ready!" Chiyo yelled and we both walked downstairs to the kitchen. My grandma had made boiled potatoes and salmon. I and Deidara sat down and took the food and started to eat.

"So… What´s your name?" Chiyo asked from the blonde boy who sat across her and next to me.

"I`m Deidara, yeah." he answered and smiled to her. She smiled back warmly to him and continued to eat her food. As we both were finished, I took his and mine plate and putted them away.

"Thanks for the food, yeah. I haven't eaten as good in a long time." Deidara gave one of his cutest smiles to my Grandma. She smiled back and undid the table of milks and so on. We both went back to my room and just sat on my bed.

"I should probably leave now, since the PowerPoint is ready, yeah." Deidara said to me and grabbed his bag and other things. I nodded and walked with him to the outdoor, flipping my shoes and jacket on too.

"Bye!" He yelled to Chiyo and exited the house, me following him.

"You don't have to come, yeah." he said taking the directions to his house.

"Doesn't matter, I often go walk after dinner so it´s nothing." I looked at him with an expressionless face. He nodded to me and continued his walk. When we had finally arrived to his front door, he opened it with his keys and then looked at me.

"Bye." he smiled to me and waited for my answer before walking inside.

"See you tomorrow." I smirked back and gave him a hug before heading back home. I like to hug him, don't know why. He smells to flowers and he is soft. What the fuck was I thinking? When I looked back to his house, I could see him still standing outside and looking at the sky.

**Deidara's POV**

**(Next day in school, lunch time)**

I sat in my usual place, waiting for Konan and the others to come. After a good 5 minutes, they walked over to me their plates full of food.

"Are you dudes gonna go to the light-carnivals, yeah?" I asked and took a spoonful food into my mouth.

"Of course we are, Sasuke is gonna be there and so does his brother." Sakura and Ino did the fangirl thing.

"Yes, I have to work at the kiss-stand." Konan said pouting.

"I don't know yet." Hinata said.

"So Konan, how long do you have to work there?" I asked giving a little smirk.

"The first one and a half hour." she said and gave a little smile. The carnivals starts at 18.00 so Konan would be free by 20.00, which fits in the plan.

"Guess I have to go there alone then." I sighed.

"Oh and don't forget to watch the firework show, yeah." I said and walked away from the cafeteria. As I had gotten to my locker, someone gave my hair a pull. I turned around to see the Akatsuki gang in front of me.

"Well? Does the plan still hold?" Pain asked and looked at me wide eyed.

"I have to change it a bit, but yes, it holds, yeah." I smirked to him. After the school ended, I had agreed to go shopping with Konan and Hinata. When we had gathered together, we headed to the mall. I hadn't been in this mall before and surprised that it was bigger than the ones I had been in before.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Konan asked from me and Hinata.

"No idée." we both said ad followed Konan to the shops. I found new pairs of blue jeans (like blue-blue) and a grey button shirt. Konan and Hinata on the other hand, had their hands full of bags.

"Let´s have ice-cream." Konan said happily and dragged me and Hinata after her to buy ice-cream. We sat down with our ice-creams and relaxed after walking the mall, like, fifty times around.

"Haha, look who is there." I chuckled as I pointed in one direction. Both girls turned their gazes to the direction and small smiles crept on their faces.

"I would never have thought that Hidan would hang out at the mall." Hinata´s smile grew bigger as she said that.

"Or that he would wear a shirt, that doesn't show his chest." We all laughed at that. It was true, every time I had seen Hidan, he would have a button shirt with the first three buttons open so everybody would see his smooth chest. But now he had a black sweater, the arms curled up to his elbows. When he noticed us he walked over to us, took a chair under someone who was about to sit on it but landed on the ground, and sat down with us.

"You don't know what kind of fucking pain in the ass it is to run away from all the fucking girls." Hidan buried his face to one of his hands that where resting on the table.

"What are you even doing here, yeah?" I asked looking at him, smiling.

"My mum forced me to go buy new shirts." he frowned. We all laughed again and when we stopped, Hidan looked at us with a confusion look.

"What?" he asked and I and Konan bursted out laughing again.

"But anyway. Hinata, would you like to come to the fucking light-carnivals with me?" Hidan asked, looking at the tomato-red girl.

_Thump!_

My chair flipped on the ground as I heard that. Did Hidan just ask Hinata on a date?! I stood up, lifting my chair too and sat back down. Hidan was still looking at the girl.

"I´d love to." Hinata said after awhile and Hidan gave her a smile.

"Good, it´s a date. I´ll come and get you at 17.45, alright?" Hidan asked and Hinata nodded to that. What the fuck? I looked at Konan who was just as confused as I were.

"THERE HE IS!" a girl yelled and pointed at our table. Hidan groaned and whispered something in Hinata´s ear before running away from the girls that started to run after him. I and Konan looked at the red Hinata.

"What was that, yeah?" I asked her.

"W-well… Umm…" she stuttered as she lowered herself in the chair she was sitting in.

"Even more important, what did he whisper to you?" Konan´s smile was one of the widest I had ever seen.

"N-nothing." Hinata looked away from us and blushed like hell. I smirked to Konan, who smirked back to me, and then we continued to eat our ice-cream. The light-carnival was on Friday, in other words after two days, and Hinata had a date with Hidan then. It could help us in the plan to hold Konan alone, but I think Hidan had done that for other reasons.

"See you guys tomorrow then, yeah!" I waived to the girls as I started to walk back to my home.

**-Next day in school-**

The first class I had was English, so I took my English books from my locker and walked to the classroom. I sat next to Sakura who waved to me and gestured to sit next to her.

"You know what? I think I should leave the Uchihas alone." Sakura said looking at me pouting. No shit Sherlock, yeah; I thought but said:

"Why? Do you have someone else in your mind, yeah?" I asked really not paying attention to her.

"Maybe." she smiled. What an annoying bitch…

**-Next day in school- **

**(one day before the carnivals)**

"What should I wear?" Konan asked panicking from me and Hinata. It was currently lunchtime and we sat at the usual table, eating.

"What should _**I **_wear?" Hinata asked panicking too. Hinata had been talking about the date for the whole day. Not knowing what to wear, what she should do, what if Hidan will break her heart and so on. I understood her well and it was nice to see her talking without stuttering and blushing all the time. Maybe Hidan would be good to her.

"What if we go first to Hinata and decide her dress and then Konan´s house deciding something to her, yeah?" I asked. We had planned to hang out with each other's today, and this was good idée to spend the time.

"But what about you? What are you planning to wear?" Konan asked.

"I have decided it already." I smiled to her.

**A/N**

**This was an absolutely crappy chapter since I needed the carnivals to come. Muahahaa, I like the HidanxHinata pairing :DD Should I do the story from other POVs too like Konan´s and so on? And the most important, what did you like about the chapter? **


	6. Light Carnivals

**A/N**

**Warning of a crappy horror-story I tried to write…**

**and…**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Sasori's POV**

Today… Today is the carnivals. Everybody knows what a carnival is like, so I don't have to tell. It is located at a beach and it starts at 18 o´clock and ends at 23 o´clock with a firework show. There is gonna be a huge Ferris wheel, kiss-stands, a haunted house and many other things. Everybody talked about the carnivals, in classes, at the lunch breaks and probably even alone in the toilet.

"So is the plan clear to everyone, yeah?" Deidara looked at everyone until they nodded in agreement. We had dragged him to the men´s toilet so it wouldn't look suspicious when he told us the plan.

"Good. Remember your parts and everything will go fine, yeah."

**-End of school-**

"Hey Deidara!" I yelled after the blonde when he was walking back home. We had had art class together but he had disappeared right after it. When he didn't turn around, I ran over to him and put my foot in front of him so he would stumble on it. When he stumbled on my foot, I caught him right before he hit the ground. I lifted him up, smirking to his expression.

"Sasori! Do _NOT_ do that again, yeah." he yelled and pushed me away from him. I walked beside him still smirking.

"Are you gonna come to the carnivals?" I asked. Of course he was coming, otherwise the plan wouldn't work.

"Yes I am." he tried to calm himself down. Aww, he really looked like he would have gotten a heart-attack or something. Wait. Let´s say that I just didn't 'aww' to him…

"Good, see you there then." I said and continued to walk when he stopped at his house. I knocked on my door, waiting for Chiyo to open the door.

"I´m coming!" she yelled and after a while the door opened.

"Hey." I smiled to her and walked to the kitchen sitting down on a chair.

"The dinner isn´t ready yet." Chiyo walked after me to the kitchen.

"Okay, but I have to eat something before the carnivals." I said and watched my Grandma to sit down.

"Right. What are you gonna do there?" she asked and nodded to my statement about food.

"Something nice, I hope. But now I should go change my clothes, it´s already 16 o´clock." I said and walked to my room. I had no idée what I should wear, but I thought everything would be okay. I held my light blue jeans on and took a black hoodie on me. Then I took my camera and walked back downstairs to eat. I helped my Grandmother to make the food, and then we ate it together, talking about puppets.

"I´m gonna go now!" I yelled as I closed the door. It was a quarter over 18, but I had no hurry since Konan would still be at the kissing-stand. The walk to the carnival place took a good 20 minutes so I was there about half seven. I walked in there and the first thing I saw was Itachi and Kisame, bullying someone so they could get more money to spend.

"What´s up guys." I joined them, helping their offer to flee.

"Oh shit man! Now he got away." Kisame pouted and the two turned over to face me.

"Have you seen Pain or Hidan?" I asked them and joined their walk.

"No. But I think Pain is spying on _the _stand." Itachi said his lifting his both eyebrows at the word "the".

"You´re probably right. We´ll see when the plan starts." I smirked to them and continued the walk. I watched the passing students eating caramel-apple and other (disgusting,) sweet things. Soon enough I found the pierced man sitting on a bench, speaking to himself.

"What´s up?" I asked and sat next to him.

"Nothing. I just can´t stand Konan kissing the other guys. There is way too long queue to my liking." he said and looked at me, showing his weird eyes. Pain´s eyes were completely violet with many black circles. I think it was one of Konan´s favorite things in Pain. I gave a glance at the clock: 19.30. Half an hour to the plan to take place.

"You don't have to wait long. But I have to find Deidara now. See you soon." I waved goodbye to him and started to look after the blonde.

"… And then you throw this fucking ball like this." I heard Hidan´s voice behind a corner. When I turned around the sight surprised me completely.

"You´re doing fine…" Hidan murmured to a black haired girl´s ear. The girl wore a white mini skirt and a white top without sleeves. When I walked closer to them I noticed the girl as Hinata. Hidan turned Hinata around and gave her a kiss on the forehead, bringing her close to him and hugging her. Why was Hidan with Hinata? Were they on a date?; I thought and walked closer to them, just to ask if they have seen Deidara.

"Oh, hey Sasori!" Hidan said and let go of the blushing girl.

"Hey." I said to him and nodded to Hinata. "Have you seen the blonde?" I asked. Hinata shook his head and so did Hidan.

"No, anything else fucktard?"

"Are you on a date?" I asked next. Hidan gave me a smirk and then kissed Hinata´s neck softly.

"Yes." I smirked back to him and then continued to search at the blonde. Where could he be? If he is late, the plan will be screwed. A single sigh leaved my lips as I sat down on a bench, tired of looking after Deidara.

**Deidara´s POV**

Oh fuck! I was so going to be late! I ran the way to the beach, it would have been 20 minutes walk but I managed to do it in 15 minutes. That gave me 5 minutes to look after Sasori before Konan would finish with the kiss-stand. I walked around at the carnival, passing the Ferris wheel, the kiss-stand, throw-a-ball-and-win-prices-thing. I sighed and continued my way to a not so full of students place and saw a glimpse of red hair. I walked over to the red hair and when I saw his face, I was disappointed that it wasn't Sasori. It was a younger boy with green eyes and a love tattoo.

"Hey, have you seen Sasori, yeah?" I asked. I recognized the boy to one of the younger classists in my school, and I´m pretty sure he knew who Sasori was.

"He sits on a bench out there, beauty." The boy said. Didn't he know I was a guy?

"Thanks. But I´m a guy, yeah." I smiled to him.

"I know. Are you new around here? I don't remember seeing you." he continued to talk.

"I moved here about a month ago."

"Cool, I´m Gaara."

"I´m Deida—" I was interrupted by hands around my waist. I jumped a little at the sudden touch but then calmed down as the man spoke:

"Deidara… I was searching for you. Let´s go now." Sasori said and dragged me after him. I gave the other red haired boy an apology smile and he gave me a cute one back, which said ah-it-is-nothing.

"You´re late." Sasori said and let my wrist go.

"Yeah, I know. But I had troubles to find you." I said back to him while he leaded us further.

"DEIDARA!" Konan yelled from somewhere. I turned my head to see her, and when my eyes catch her, I waved to her.

"Are you on a date with Sasori?" she asked, smirking.

"N-no!" I blushed. Of course Konan knew I wasn't on a date. I was supposed to be with her, but unfortunately she didn't know about the coming. And then she would leave me alone, or I hope she would. Otherwise it would be no point in the plan.

"Wanna come with us to the Ferris wheel?" Sasori decided to ask. Konan nodded happily and started to talk to me about all the guys that had kissed her, or she had kissed at. The queue to the wheel wasn't as long as I had expected to it to bee, which was good.

"Hello mother fuckers!" Hidan yelled to us and stood behind us in the queue with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata. Having fun, yeah?" I asked her as I watched of the corner of my eye the other Akatsuki members come.

"What´s up guys?" Pain, Kisame and Itachi joined us. We were going to the Ferris wheel as pairs.

"The next pair." The man said who was starting and stopping the wheel.

"Mm… Konan, I would like to go with Sasori so could you go with Pain?" I whispered to her ear.

"No way!" she almost yelled, but still managed to hold it as a whisper.

"Please… This is my only chance to be with him, alone, yeah." I fake begged her.

"Okay, but just for you. AND you have to promise to tell me everything that happened." Konan said and sat down to the little thing that looked like a cage, Pain sitting down too. The man closed the door and we all watched with smirks when the cage went higher and higher.

"NEXT!" the man yelled and guided me and Sasori in to a blue cage.

"How do you think it will go?" Sasori asked me, sitting next to me.

"Good." I said as the man locked the door. Why did Sasori sit next to me? There was plenty of room on the other side.

"You know, this can be a long ride." he smirked and leaned back in his seat. Yeah, he was right. We were going to stop the wheel, Konan´s and Pain´s cage as high as possible. After they would be back together, the wheel would continue its ride. As simple as that.

"So… what´s up?" Sasori asked, breaking the silent that had fallen.

"Nothing much, yeah…" I said and watched out of the window. The wheel stopped a few times, probably to get more humans onboard as the old jumped off. Suddenly the wheel got a hard stop, and I knew this time the reason was different.

"Wake me up when we move again." Sasori said and without any warnings, rested his head on my lap. I felt my cheeks heathen up and I tried to hide it with my hair.

"Are you blushing?" Sasori asked in a sweet voice, a smirk taking place on his lips.

"N-no." I turned my face away, so he couldn't see it.

"Then why can´t you look at me?" he continued to smirk. I didn't answer him, and after awhile I could feel a hand playing with my hair.

"What are you doing, yeah?" I asked surprised.

"I like your hair. It´s soft and silky…" Sasori lifted his head and smelled on my hair. I glumped hard as he rested his head on my lap again, closing his eyes.

_Ring Ring!_

My phone was ringing. I pushed Sasori´s head away from my lap and started to look after my phone from my pockets.

"Hello." I answered to it as fast as I had found it.

"_Hey, it´s Konan. Do you know why the wheel stopped for such a long time? I´m getting worried."_

"No. How is it going with Pain there, yeah?"

"_Well… I´m gonna tell you right after I see you."_

"Hah, you sound happy. Did something good happen, yeah?" I asked.

"_Kind of. Oh, and by the way, did Pain apologize you?"_ I could imagine the smile on Konan´s face right now.

"Yeah. But let´s talk more after we get away from here." I smiled to the phone, hanging up after Konan had said goodbyes.

"Hello, they made up." Sasori phoned Itachi, who had stopped the wheel, while I pocketed my phone. After a short moment the wheel started to move again, slowly making its circle. Sasori started to dig his bag and soon pulled out some beer.

"Wanna have?" he asked and handed me one. I took the beer and opened it, taking a sip of it. I had been in a depressed mood since my father died, so drinking could make me forget all the problems I had. Or at least I thought so. When the wheel stopped, letting us out, I had already finished the beer and Sasori had too. We had been sitting there for about half an hour.

"So, tell me everything that happened." Konan grabbed my hand and pulled me after her, away from the others.

"You tell first, yeah." I smiled to her.

"I decided to take Pain back. He said that he was very sorry, and that he missed me, and then, that he had apologized you and so on. Then he leaned closer to me, told how beautiful I was and how he wanted to have me back. Then we kissed." Konan smiled widely.

"Aww, but that´s great." I smiled and hugged her.

"And now, how about you guys" Konan changed the subject, her eyes now on me.

"We sat there, and then Sasori said I had nice hair and well, nothing else." I smiled to her.

**Sasori´s POV**

"I expect it went out well." I said to Pain as the other Akatsuki members had already talked to him.

"Yeah. I think I really have to thank Deidara." he said and we all turned to look at Deidara who was currently hugging Konan.

"If you want to be with Konan alone, I can make sure Deidara isn´t in the way." I said and smirked.

"If you please." Pain tried to be polity, but failed it with bursting out laughing. I walked over to Konan and Deidara, breaking their hug.

"Hey brat, wanna go with me to the haunted-house?" I asked and looked in Deidara´s blue eyes.

"O-Okay." he seemed a bit surprise.

"Is it okay to you? Since you have Pain now, yeah." Deidara asked from Konan, and when she nodded with a grin, I took Deidara´s hand gently and leaded him to the haunted-house. We entered the haunted house; the first room was dark with ghost jumping from every expected corner. Deidara moved closer to me, when we entered the hallway that probably was leading to another room. The hallway was dark, with about one candle on the long wall. The walls were covered with spider webs, blood and other 'scary' things.

"Ah!" Deidara screamed and almost jumped onto my lap. He fisted my hoodie and held his head buried to it, shaking. I looked around us and saw a dark figure move away from us. It had probably been a worker whose work was to scare people.

"Scared, huh?" I asked and placed my hands on Deidara´s waist to calm him down. When Deidara heard my insult he pushed me away and continued to walk. When we had arrived to the door, I was about to open it but then decided against it.

"You go first." I said to Deidara, smirking.

"I-I…"

"Are you scared?" my smirk grew wider. He didn't answer me, but opened the door and stepped in. It wasn't a room, to my surprise. It was an odd looking stair, one going up and one down.

"Which one are we gonna take?" Deidara asked, looking at them. Where had his scared mood disappeared? He was so cute…

"You decide." I said and followed him the brown, dusty stairs down. I dug something from my bag, my camera. I let the blonde walk before me, and when he stopped on the last stair, I walked silently behind him.

"BUU!" I scared him, grabbing his shoulders. Deidara jumped from surprise and landed on his ass as he fell from the last stair. I took a photo of him on the ground and then stepped on his side, offering a hand to help him up. He slapped my hand away and stood up wiping the dust from his clothes.

"You have to stop that!" he yelled to me.

"But it was fun ̴" I said and smirked as we continued our walk. I hoped he wasn't really mad at me.

"It was NOT fun, yeah." he pouted and walked further away from me.

"Come on brat. I promise I will not scare you again."

"Whatever, yeah." I moved closer to Deidara and wrapped one of my hands around his shoulder, pulling him closer to me. He was shaking when he leaned a bit to my touch, calming himself down. The room we had entered was, surprise surprise, dark. In the middle of the room there was a table and a couch next to it. On the table was a book. I walked closer and sat down on the couch, taking the book in my hand. Deidara sat next to me, waiting for me to do or say something. I opened the book and started to read it.

"_Once upon a time, there was a girl named Morgana. Morgana was 7 years old and she had long black hair that brought up her marmor colored skin, blood red lips and icy blue eyes…" _I hold a pause and looked at Deidara, who gave me a sign to continue

"_One day, she and her parents moved up to the woods. The cottage they moved in wasn't one of the most luxury or prettiest, but it was okay to a little family like they were. Morgana got an own room, the basement of the house while his parents lived upstairs. One day, her parents had gotten enough of her, and they locked her down in the basement, not giving her any food or anything else either…"_ I looked at Deidara who leaned against my shoulder, eyes closed.

"_After a week, Morgana´s parents had died in an unnatural way. Their bodies had been stretched to impossible vinkels and their eyes were hanging from their eyeholes, some of the bones coming out of their green-brown flesh._

_After 5 years, the cottage got new inhabitants. It was a family, just as Morgana´s. The new girl had golden hair and she got Morgana´s old room. After she had slept there for three days, she started to see a black haired girl, sitting at the end of her bed, looking at her. One night she woke up the black haired girl standing in front of her._

"_What´s your name?" the girl had asked._

"_Morganaaaa…" she had said with a scary voice. The blonde girl had quickly stood up and run to her parents' room._

"_Mum! Dad!" she banged on the door. After a sigh, her mum came and opened the door._

"_What is it?" she asked and looked lovingly at her daughter._

"_Can I sleep with you?" she asked._

"_No. You have to learn to sleep alone." she gave a comforting hug and kissed her forehead before closing the door. The girl walked back down and laid down on her bed, trying to sleep. When she opened her eyes, Morgana was playing with one of her dolls…"_ I putted one hand around the shaking blonde, bringing him closer.

"_Come and play with me." Morgana said smiling sweetly to the blonde girl._

"_No." she said back. Morgana´s smile transformed into a deathly horrible scream soon joined by the blonde girl's scream too. When her parents heard the scream, they ran down to their daughter´s room._

"_AAAAAH!" They screamed. Their daughters head was cut off from her body, and Morgana was holding it next to her head. She looked at the parents with her now bloody eyes and somehow the parents knew they were next._

_They say that Morgana kills everyone who reads this story._

_THE END."_ I finished the story and put the book down on the table.

**Deidara´s POV**

"… The end." Sasori finished the story. I opened my eyes looking around.

"Well, that wasn't so scary, yeah." I said and stood up, pulling Sasori up too.

"You´re right." he smiled to me as we continued our tour through the haunted house. As Sasori opened the door to the next room, we both jumped up at the sight. There was a girl, just like Morgana from the story, and she ate on a head. Soon she noticed us, stood up and limbed towards us muttering something. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. I grabbed Sasori´s elbow tightly as the girl continued its walk. When the girl saw our reaction, she bursted out laughing. I let go of Sasori´s elbow and sighed in relief. God that was scary. We continued our way pass the girl and after a long time we found the exit. The haunted house was really a bit scary, since I never actually liked dark.

"Wanna go again?" Sasori asked smirking.

"NO!" I said fast and walked away from the house.

"It was awful, yeah." I said and waited for Sasori to catch up with me.

"You were scared ̴" Sasori teased.

"No I wasn't." I said and sat down on a bench, Sasori sitting next to me.

"Yes you were." he started to tickle me.

"O-Okay... Maybe a little, y-yeah." I tried to stop him. He smiled to me and then stopped tickling me, I panting heavily for air.

"So, what now?" Sasori asked, looking at me.

"I don't know, yeah. But I wanna see the firework show, which starts in an hour." I said and looked at the darkening sky. I would never have thought that I would spend a day with Sasori. Okay, maybe it was because Konan and Pain wanted some time together. I sighed.

"Here" Sasori handed me a bottle, a clear liquid inside it. I took a long sip of it before giving it back to Sasori, who also took a sip.

"How did you get vodka in here, yeah?" I asked. He smirked to me and handed the bottle.

"Doesn't matter." I took the bottle of him. We sat and talked there, drinking and waiting for the firework to start. I hadn't yet told to anyone that I had made the show, and I don't know if I´m ever going to.

"Let´s go to a place with less students." Sasori said and grabbed my wrist, leading me after him. I had drunk a bit too much alcohol, so I didn't exactly remember or understand everything. Sasori leaded me to a hill, away from the carnivals (, but not so far away), probably so we could see the fireworks better. He sat down on the grassy hill, making me to sit too. To my surprise, he moved to sit behind me, taking me between his legs. He placed his arms around my waist and made my back lean against his chest and head against his shoulder.

"Sasori? Why did we come here, yeah?" I asked, trying not to sound drunk.

"We can see the fireworks better and we can be alone here." Sasori whispered to my ear, biting softly on my earlobe. My eyes widened at the feeling but soon Sasori left my ear and moved down to kiss my neck. He took my hair away and placed them on the other side, so they weren't in the way. He sucked on my neck, probably leaving a hickey after. I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold a moan.

"You´re so sweet…" Sasori said, nibbling on my neck softly.


	7. New and old friends

**A/N**

**I got some nice ideas from ****DeidaraXD ****´s story SCHOOL BLUES. You should read it…**

**Sasori´s POV**

I continued to nimble on Deidara´s neck, turning him around so we were face to face. I looked at his blue eyes; maybe I shouldn't do this… I kissed his forehead softly and laid down, Deidara on top of me. Then I rolled over, so I would be on top. Deidara had a grey button shirt, so I opened the three first buttons, looking at his reaction before opening the rest of them. I kissed his neck, moving downwards to his chest, placing butterfly kisses. I took one of his pink nipples in my mouth and sucked on it, meanwhile my other hand played with his other nipple.

"S-Sasorii…" the blonde under me moaned. Satisfied with that, I moved lower to his stomach, kissing it softly. Deidara was slimy, not so it would have been bad or anything. When I made my way to his jeans, I unzipped it, but suddenly Deidara sat up in panic, eyes wide.

"Heyy… Are you okay?" I asked and moved closer to him, hugging him tight. When he nodded shakily, I laid down with him, sandwiching him with the grassy hill. I kissed his neck again and moved downwards until I was at his pants again. I looked up to him, asking for continuing with my expression. When he nodded, I dragged his pants and boxers to his knees, not wanting someone to see us without clothes. I looked at his semi-hard member, stroking it few times before kissing the tip gently. I swirled my tongue around the tip, teasing him. Deidara panted heavily and I took that as a sign to take it completely into my mouth. Tongue still teasing him, I could feel him trying to buck upwards, but my hands stopped his action. Just when I could feel him come, I stopped and put three fingers in front of his mouth. Deidara made a confused look to me.

"Suck them." I said gently and moved up to him, kissing his neck. He took my fingers in his mouth, running his tongue on each of them, and when I felt them being coated in saliva enough, I pulled them out. I continued to kiss his neck while bringing my sucked fingers to his entrance. I pushed one finger in his hole and sucked on his neck. The faster this was over the better, but I still wanted to be gentle. I pushed the other in, trying to ignore his painful groans. I scissored the tight hole before adding my third finger.

"It will be better. Just relax." I licked away the tears that fell from Deidara´s eyes making rivers at his cheeks. This wasn't right… I took a little bottle of lube from my bag opening it and on the same took my fingers away from his ass. I took my member and coated it with lube, then placing it on the blonde´s entrance. I took a long breath of air before quickly pushing into the warm hole. Oh, it felt so good to be in him. I started to move in and out, not really caring to let the blonde adjust. The faster the better. I backed up until only my tip was in him before trusting back in with speed. Deidara cried out in pain as I felt pure pleasure of being in him. When Deidara trembled under me, I felt an inch of guilt. It took much from me to stop moving and letting Deidara breath in relief. Deidara moved his hands around my shoulders and moved slowly on my cock, trying to make it more pleasant to him. I groaned at the slow pace, wanting to trust harder and faster in the warm hole. When I couldn't take it any longer, I trusted as fast and hard to him as possible, Deidara scratching my hoodie. I ignored all his requests to slow down or stop and took his member, starting to pump on it in time with my fast trusts. Soon I felt near to coming, but I had to make Deidara come before me. When I couldn't handle it any longer, I pulled my dick out, not wanting to come inside him. My seeds flew on the ground as I lowered down to finish him with my mouth. When he had come into my mouth, I stood up, lifting my boxers and jeans up. Then I sat down, watching as Deidara did the same, but much more exhausted.

"I`m sorry. Could we just forget everything that happened tonight? Be like before, leave this as a one night." I said to him and watched when Deidara wiped his tears away that only continued to roll. He shook his head to me, his eyes full of hurt when he turned his back to me and started to run back towards the carnival.

"Deidara wait!" I yelled after him but my yell disappeared into a big _BOOM!_ I looked up at the sky which was full of colors, fireworks. My heart ached as I looked at the fireworks. Somehow they reminded me of Deidara. Fuck. I have to stop thinking of him, this was just one night. I stood up, making my way back to the carnivals while the fireworks played on the background.

**Deidara´s POV**

"… forget everything that happened tonight? Be like before, leave this as a one night." Sasori said emotionless. Did he use me? No, how could I be so stupid; I shook my head and turned around, running away. Away from Sasori. It was hard to run; everything that had happened made me sick. All the old memories and now the new ones. How could I ever trust him? The tears continued to roll down as I ran further.

_Boom, Boom!_

The firework had started. I hated myself, I hated Sasori, I hated everything! I slowed down my pace as I saw other students and the carnival area coming closer.

"Deidara!" I could hear Konan´s voice behind me. I wiped away my tears and turned around with a fake smile plastered on my lips.

"So, did Sasori go home already?" Konan asked, Pain holding a hand around her shoulder.

"Yeah, and I should probably go too. Bye." I said and turned around, walking home. When I saw my house, tears ran down my face as I walked over to the door, opening it. I felt so terrible right now, heartbroken, drunk, used and tired. The last thing I remember from that day was that I fell asleep on the couch, too tired to walk to my own bed.

The morning sun shining on my face, all my troubles seemed so far away. I stretched my back, not wanting it to hurt afterwards. When I sat on the couch, thinking of how in the hell I had gotten there, I suddenly remembered everything; every little detail of my feelings, of my thoughts and even the pleasure and pain. I sighed deeply and threw my head back, tears falling from my eyes to the couch. Maybe everything would be better after few days. I think I really should forget what we did, just like Sasori said. Still it hurt as I thought about the red head I had had crush on.

**-Monday-**

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing as I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled on black sweatpants and a bit tight, gray long-sleeved shirt. I brushed my hair and signatured my look with the half ponytail. When I was ready, I took my bag and headed for the school.

The first class was History, and unfortunately I had to hold my presentation with the fucking red head.

"So, first are Sasori and Deidara, go ahead." Iruka said and gave us some time to prepare. I didn't look at Sasori, I couldn't.

"Do you remember everything you have to say?" Sasori whispered to my ear, opening the PowerPoint. I nodded to him, still not looking at him.

"Okay, so we are telling about Hitler…"

When our presentation was over, it was the audiences (students) and Iruka´s turn to comment on our presentation. Almost everything of it was positive, expect one.

"It looked like you two wouldn't come along so well. Otherwise it was good." Iruka said.

"That´s why I decided to make a nice thing with you." Iruka continued. Great. I tried to ignore Sasori and forget what he did. When I realized I can't ignore him, I decided to pretend that everything was fine. The nice thing we had to do was to tell three things we liked in our project partner.

"You´re short, I like your hair and nice hoodie, yeah." I said to Sasori as cheerfully as I could.

"I love your eyes, your hair and you look like a girl." Sasori said emotionless. I didn't want to say anything to him, and after the class I walked fast over to my locker.

When I had found the right books for the next class, I headed to the cafeteria, knowing my friends would be there. Almost everyone hanged up in the cafeteria during the breaks. When I entered the cafeteria, I was totally surprised by the sight. It was Sakura and Sasori holding each other tight and smiling. My heart ached as I walked over to the waiving Konan and Hinata.

"Did you know that Sakura is dating Sasori?" Konan asked happy for Sakura. I shook my head and watched as Sasori tried to push Sakura away, only to get her hugging him tighter instead. What a bitch… Both of them.

"How long have they been?" I asked. What if Sasori had cheated Sakura with me?

"Yesterday, I think." Hinata answered and we all walked over to a table and sat down.

"Hmm… Oh, how is it with you and Hidan, yeah?" I decided to ask Hinata, trying to ignore the bitches.

"Fine, we are dating now too." Hinata said blushing, but to my surprise without stuttering. Then I looked at Konan who understood what I meant and said:

"I´m fine with Pain too." she smiled. And like magic, Pain and Hidan sat down next to us, kissing their girlfriends and then looking at me.

"What?" I asked them, looking at both of them in succession.

"We gotta fucking tell you something fucking important." Hidan said almost seriously. I nodded and followed him away from the others so they couldn't hear.

"So, you´re pretty fucking nice, so I´m gonna, shit, warn you of Sasori. He wants to fuck you and then fucking leave you." Hidan said and waited for my answer.

"Yeah, thanks about the warning. But it came few days too late." I said sadly and even if I didn't look at Hidan, I could sense his eyes widening.

"Did you two fuck?" Hidan asked whispering, not believing what I said.

"At the carnival…" I said and then started to think why in hell I had told that to Hidan.

"I´m sorry, I hoped Sasori wouldn't actually do it, but that only fucking showed that he is an asshole. Oh, by the way, was he good?" Hidan asked, probably trying to lighten up my mood, which he clearly failed in.

"No, he sucked." I gave a fast smile before it disappeared and we both walked back to our friends.

"Are you fucking gonna tell to the others?" Hidan asked before we sat down. I nodded and then cleared my throat.

"Is everything okay Dei?" Konan asked as we sat down.

"No. I had a one-night thing with Sasori, yeah." I said and hid my face in my hands.

"What? Why?" Konan asked coming behind me and placing comfortably her hands on my shoulder.

"At the carnival-night. I had drunk a bit too much, and so I though he liked me when he hanged out with me and everything, yeah." Konan hugged me and everybody else tried to comfort me too. That was something that really made me think I had nice friends. I could probably live with the fact that Sasori used me, but now I had to get something else to think.

"Konan and Hinata, can you hang out with me today, yeah?" I asked.

"I´m sorry, I have to baby-sit." Hinata said.

"I have to go on a dinner with my parents." Konan said. Sigh, guess I have to spend the day alone.

"Hey Hey! What about us?!" Hidan yelled and pointed at him and Pain. Did they really want to hang out with me?

"Yeah, why not. We could learn to know our girlfriends´ best friend better." Pain said nodding in agreement. So it was a deal.

**Sasori´s POV**

"Sakura, you can let go of me already." I said emotionless as she had been hugging me for awhile already.

"On one condition. You introduce me to your friends." Sakura said cheerfully and started to drag me after her towards Pain, Hidan and their girlfriends… And Deidara. I had thought the whole weekend at the night and I regret everything I did.

"Oh, Hey fucker!" Hidan said when he saw me coming towards him, Sakura hanging like a parasite on my hand.

"Hey. This is Sakura, my girlfriend." I introduced the pinkette to my friends and started to leave when Sakura suddenly stopped me and sat down with the others, dragging me after.

"So, are you guys happy about me and Sasori?" I could hear Sakura ask from the others.

"Yeah, umm… Of course we are." I could feel that everyone gave a fake smile to her and so on.

"And Deidara. I heard about you and Sasori. You are such a whore!" Sakura practically yelled, but still managed to whisper it to Deidara. I think she didn't realize that everyone of us had heard it, because she turned around to me, smiling happily. I look over her shoulder at Deidara who seemed really hurt and sad right now. I gave Sakura a quick kiss on her cheek and stood up, dragging her with me away from the others.

"Why did we leave already?" Sakura asked trying to kiss me, but I stopped her with my emotionless expression.

"I wanted to be alone." I lied. I couldn't stand to watch Deidara so hurt and I actually didn't want my friends to know Sakura.

"Aww, that was sweet from you." she tried to kiss me again but this time she was stopped by Ino.

"Hey, Sakura! Do you wanna walk with me to the class?" Ino asked her. Sakura gave me a kiss on the cheek before going with Ino.

"Do you know what? Deidara and Sasori had…" Sakura told Ino as they walked further.

"WHAT!? REALLY?!" Ino yelled behind the corner they had walked to. Maybe it was a mistake to tell Sakura about it. I hope the whole school doesn't know it after this day…

"Yo, Fucktard!" Hidan yelled and walked over to me with Pain on his heels.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to face them.

"We heard you did the bet. Yeah, you won, but were it really worth it?" Pain asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Yeah, that Blondie is one of the fucking nicest guys I fucking met." Hidan said. Were they angry? They shouldn't even care if you ask me.

"I`m happy with Sakura." I only said, trying to hold my poker face.

"With that bitch!?" Hidan yelled surprised. I nodded.

"Whatever. Just hold her away from us." Pain said and then disappeared with Hidan. I sighed and walked over to my own locker, taking the books I needed.

"What? Do you think it´s true that Sasori and Deidara…" I heard this kind of whispers as I walked to class. Sakura really couldn't hold her mouth shut.

"Sasori ̴! Come and sit next to me ̴!" Sakura yelled from one side of the class. I gave her a fake smile and walked over to her, sitting down.

"Sakura, to how many have you told about me and the blonde?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. I think he deserved it, he is such a _whore_." Sakura said spitting out the word whore. I rolled my eyes and then turned my concentration to the teacher. When I realized it was coming to be a boring class, I closed my eyes and started to sleep.

"Wake up ̴" Sakura whispered to my ear. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, only to realize that the class was ending. I packed up my books and headed away from the classroom, waiting for Sakura on the outside. It was lunch break now, and I had promised to Sakura to eat with her.

"Let´s first go to our lockers so we don't need to carry these books." she said and we both started to walk first to her locker and then to mine. Then we decided to go eat. I was afraid of that I must eat with all of Sakura´s friends. We sat eating there when suddenly a group of girls came and sat next to us.

"Is it true? Is it true that you fucked with Deidara?" a girl with brunet hair asked. I sighed and before I could answer anything, Sakura said:

"Yeah, that´s true. He is such a whore." they started to talk about the subject. After Sakura had somehow told the story, a bit different that it really was, the girls stood up and walked away, probably happy about the gossip they heard.

"Sasori? Are you okay?" I turned to face Sakura.

"I tried to talk to you, but you just ignored me." she said. I gave her a smile and then watched where the girls had headed to. They were heading towards Deidara. Oh fuck.

"If you stop them, I will stop you." Sakura said and grabbed my elbow so I couldn't do anything.

**Deidara´s POV**

It was lunch break. I had to eat by myself because Hinata and Konan had gone with their boyfriends somewhere, and when they asked me to join, I said I could handle one break without them. I sat at the table, eating on my food when suddenly a group of girls came there. I looked up from my meal at them and then took a sip of my milk.

"We heard what you did, whore!" one of them said. Great, Sasori had told everyone of that night.

"Yeah, Sasori used you, how does it feel looser?" another girl asked, smirking to me.

"He sucked, yeah." I said and stood up, drinking my milk and then leaving the cafeteria. To my wonderful luck, the girls didn't let me exit the cafeteria before one of them dragged my hair. They pushed me around and called me to a whore, a slut or anything else that could possible remind me of that night. When I had got enough, I punched one of the girls in the face and then walked away like nothing would have happened. When I walked to my locker, almost every passing student called me a whore or something and pushed me and so on. Why did they only bully me, Sasori had done it too; I thought as I took my books of the locker. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and as I turned around, I was ready to hit the guy but stopped as I realized who it was. It was the boy with red hair and green eyes.

"I don't think I never introduced myself to you. I´m Gaara." the boy said and took his hand from my shoulder.

"I´m Deidara." I smiled to the boy.

"So, haven't you heard about the rumor already, yeah?" I asked. It was weird why he hadn't called me something already.

"Mm. I heard about it, but I don't think it´s the world end and besides it was as much the other´s fault." he said and tapped his chin.

"Oi Gaara! Don't talk to that whore!" Someone yelled to Gaara. Sigh. Gaara turned around and watched as a brunet boy with weird violet things in his face waved to him.

"I´m sorry, that´s my brother, I have to go before someone else sees me wit—I mean before he gets angry." Gaara said with a little smile before he went over to his brother and whispered something into his ear. I sighed as I took my books of my locker and then closed it, walking to the next class I had.

**-After school-**

"So what do you fucking guys want to do?" Hidan asked as we met outside the school.

"How about we go to the mall?" Pain said. After we had argued a moment we decided to go to the mall for ice-cream. The way to the mall felt shorter now and when we finally arrived there, we sat down in a café and waited for the waiter to come and take our order. The café was nicely dark and the table we sat down on had two couches on each side, and a widow view. So with other words there was only one way out of the backseat.

"So Hidan, the last time I saw you here was with the huge fangirl group, yeah. Where are they now?" I asked as I ordered a strawberry ice-cream.

"They fucking ran away as I started to tell to them about Jashin." Hidan smirked and ordered a chocolate ice-cream with three different kind of chocolate, chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles.

"I don't believe that." Pain smiled and ordered a vanilla ice-cream.

"Yeah, I lied. I hid myself behind you when we came." he smirked.

"So, we have noticed, or at least I have, that almost the whole school knows about the night. Are you okay?" Pain asked.

"Yeah, I don't think this will last forever, because forever is a long time." I said and took my ice-cream from the waiter.

"Hey, look who fucktards are there." Hidan whispered. I turned around to see Sasori and Sakura heading towards us.

"Fuck, I don't want them to come here, yeah." I said and lowered my head.

"Me either. I don't like that pinkette." Pain said and tried to avoid making eye contact with them.

"Is it okay if we sit with you?" Sakura asked, looking at the Pain and Hidan, ignoring me.

"Well… It looks like you are fucking two and here is just one fucking seat. Sorry." Hidan made an over big smile of happiness when he actually thought something right.

"Then I can sit in Sasori´s lap." Sakura said and made a gesture for Sasori to sit down. Fuck, I hated that bitch… Sasori sat next to me and Sakura sat on his lap, hands around his neck. Sasori whispered something in Sakura´s ear, Sakura´s eyes widening and she took her hands quickly away and stood up. She took a chair from another table and sat down with us again. The table was in an awkward silence till Hidan broke it.

"Let´s go, I can sense my fangirls coming." Hidan said and dragged Pain with him. I stood up, trying to go after them but Sasori was in the way.

"Could you move, yeah?" I asked and gave him a sad smile. He moved and let me go, I running after Hidan and Pain.

"Why did they go?" I could hear Sakura ask. I rolled my eyes as I catch up with Hidan and Pain.

"NEVER leave me alone again with those two, yeah." I said and slowed down my pace.

"I thought you were friends with Sakura." Hidan laughed. I gave a little chuckle too and we all continued our way somewhere.

"Where are we goi—"

"DEIDARA SEMPAIII!" someone interrupted me and tackled me with a huge hug on the ground. Hidan and Pain both looked very surprised and confused as I tried to get the hyperactive boy off me.

"Tobi, get off me." I said to the boy and soon he stood up helping me up too.

"This is Tobi, my old friend. Tobi, this is Hidan and Pain." I introduced Tobi to the still confused Pain and Hidan.

"I missed you." Tobi said and smiled to the two others, but talked to me. Tobi had been my friend in the town I lived before I moved here. He told they would move soon too, but he left the part away where. He had black spiky hair and red eyes, one covered.

"It´s nice to see you too." I gave a grin to Tobi and hugged him again.

"Guess what? I´m dating, I´m a good boy." Tobi said happily, his smile even wider.

"What? Really? With who?" I asked surprised.

"With me. **No, with me.**" two new voices spoke. I turned around to see a boy with some kind of grey, green and brown hair. His eyes were yellow and half of his body was darker colored than the other half.

"ZETSU!" Tobi hugged his boyfriend and then again turned to us.

"Zetsu, this is Deidara and his friends." Tobi said happily humming.

"Nice to meet you. **Actually, not really.**" Zetsu said and face palmed himself.

"Two personalities." the whiter side of Zetsu said. We all nodded and chattered with them a while until they decided to join with us.

After the day, we all said goodbyes to each other and started our journey back home.

"Deidara-sempai! Wait!" Tobi yelled after me. I turned around and watched him ran over to me, slowing his pace as he got closer.

"I´m coming this way too, so I thought I could join your company, I´m a good boy." Tobi said and we both walked the same way. On the way we chattered of all the things that had happened and after a moment Tobi had to take another street and we said goodbyes again, walking our own directions. After all the bad things, I could say it was an okay day.

**A/N**

**I didn't want Tobi to talk from the third person so I made it like this. AND this was my first lemon so please be nice and tell me how it went. **(I´m not sure if Zetsu was already in the story. If he was, forgive me, if he wasn't, then forget this note.)


	8. Happy Bday

**A/N**

**By the way, I like the way Sasori didn't kiss Deidara or Sakura on the lips in the chapter before :)**

**Sasori´s POV**

"Honey, can I come today to your place?" Sakura asked. It was now a bit over a week since we had started dating and she hadn't been at my place at all. We were currently eating lunch together.

"No, today isn't okay." I said giving her an emotionless smile, a fake one.

"But Sasori, we have not even kissed yet!" she complained. It was true, we hadn't shared a kiss on the lips, but I really couldn't care less. I didn't answer her, but continued with my cold smile.

"Well, you have your birthday after a few days, am I right?" I nodded to Sakura.

"Can I then come to your place?" Geez, what was it so special with my place?

"No, I have something else to do that day." I said simply. My birthday was a day I often spent with my Grandma and it was gonna be so this year too.

"Hmph! You have never time to me. You say you have something else to do and what do you do?! Hang out with your damn puppets?!" Sakura yelled and stood up, leaving me alone eating the lunch. As I continued to eat my lunch, I could feel all of the student´s eyes on me. Well, almost everyone's. When I looked around me, I noticed Pain, Hidan, their girlfriends, Deidara and two new guys who didn't pay any attention to me. After I had started dating Sakura, the Akatsuki guys had scattered up and didn't hang out as much as before. Every time I asked if Pain or Hidan wanted to hang out with me, they always made an excuse to avoid my company. Itachi and Kisame hanged out together and always now and then they were with Pain and Hidan, leaving me outside. After I had eaten my lunch, I stood up and walked over to their table.

"… and then that mother fucker said "Get a life." and then I was like "Shit—"" Hidan stopped his explaining when I walked towards the table. Fuck, this was a mistake. When I passed the table, I could feel everyone's glare on my, expect the baby blue eyes´. I continued my walk away from the cafeteria. When I had made my way to my locker, I saw Deidara walking alone probably to his own locker.

"WHORE!" a student yelled to him and pushed him against the wall, continuing his way. Deidara sighed and then continued his own way. When he passed me, I grabbed his hand and pulled him face to face with me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not knowing why I had stopped his walking.

"Yeah yeah, now let go of me." he said normally and tried to pull his hand off my grip. I loosened my grip before relishing his hand, and watching him leave once again.

**-Time skip to Sasori´s Bday-**

**(Friday, in school)**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Sasori, happy birthday to you ̴" Sakura sung to me. Yeah, today was my birthday and I had somehow managed to calm Sakura down after the little fight we had.

"Thanks." I gave her a kiss on her forehead. It was still few hours of school, until I could go home. We had planned with Chiyo to go on a dinner to a good restaurant, and then we would spend some time at home, watching a movie or something else nice. Yeah, it was a bit boring to hang out with my Grandma´ but you could never know when was the last chance to do that. The two last classes were art, one subject I loved.

"Sasori, want to walk with me home?" Sakura asked while sketching his ugly sketch about a horse, I think.

"I´m sorry but I must go straight home." I said to her, taking her sketch and making it much better before handing it back.

"Okay, another day then?"

"Yeah."

After the school was over, I was happy to go back home. Sometimes Sakura could be really annoying and I couldn't have handled her an hour more. While walking home, I saw Deidara walking home too with a black haired hyperactive boy, who jumped and danced on the street.

"I got to walk with Sempai, I got to walk with Sempai …" he hummed taking Deidara´s hands and dragging him to his weird dance.

"Calm down Tobi." Deidara said and placed his hands on the other boy´s shoulders.

"Okay, okay. I´m a good boy?" the boy said as they stopped at a crossing street.

"See you later Deidara-sempai." the boy said happily and hugged Deidara tightly. Deidara gave him a slight smile before hugging back and saying goodbyes. I continued my walk, trying to ignore the blonde. As I got home, I opened the door only to get Chiyo drag me out and over to her car.

"Let´s go right away." she smiled and started the car. I nodded and opened the door entering the car too. When we had eaten the dinner, we headed back home, chattering about everything nice.

"Wait a second." she smiled to me and left me into the car after we had arrived home. After a few minutes she came back out and told me to follow her. She opened the door, and to my big surprise, there sat two dogs. Small pups, one of them was blonde and the other was brown.

"Happy birthday." she said as I walked over to the dogs and scratched them behind the ear.

"I thought that you need something you can take care of, and my old friend would have thrown these to the streets, so I took them." Chiyo smiled happily to me.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. I knew Chiyo knew I wasn't one of them who liked to take care of someone else.

"So, what are their names?" Chiyo asked kneeling next to me.

"This brown one is Hiruko and this other one is Sandaime." I said and continued to scratch them.

"Good. You better go out with them so they don't pee inside." Chiyo laughed and gave me two leads.

"I hate you…" I said and took them from her. I put them around the hyperactive pups and headed out, Chiyo laughing to my reaction. I bet she did this just to be mean to me. I sighed and decided to take the path in the park I usually walked. The dogs ran everywhere, making my nerves go crazy. WHY COULDN'T THEY JUST BE NICE?! I cursed them. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them… Suddenly they both somehow got free from their leads and ran away from me.

"Fuck!" they continued to run in the park, leaving me far behind in the dark. What would my Grandma now say? First time I go out with my new dogs, they run away? I started to search after them there. After a long time searching, I was already giving up when I heard some giggling behind a bush. I walked through the bush and saw a giggling familiar blonde playing with two familiar pups.

**Deidara´s POV**

Tobi and Zetsu had moved to my school, which was a nice thing. I would have liked to have more classes with them, but maybe it´s okay like now, so I don't get too annoyed over Tobi. My thoughts were interrupted by two little dogs running into me. I kneeled down over to them and started to scratch and play with them.

"Hahaha… You two are so cute ̴." I played with the two pups that had run into me.

"Sandaime! Hiruko! Don't run away again." I could hear a familiar voice say as the man walked closer and put a lead on each dog. I stood up, looking at the red head and then saying:

"I didn't know you have dogs, yeah. But I should go now, bye." I said to Sasori as I started to walk away.

"Wait!" he yelled after me. I stopped my walking and looked back at the red haired boy I had had a crush on.

"Would you like to walk with me? I got these bastards today and they don't really obey me." he said giving a small smile.

"I should go home." I said and continued my walk. Sasori ran over to me, slowing his pace after catching me.

"Then we can walk with you." he smiled. I stopped. I didn't say anything for awhile and then I decided to break the silence by asking a question.

"Which one of these are Hiruko and which one is Sandaime?" I asked looking at the dogs.

"The brown one is Hiruko and the blonde is Sandaime." Sasori said pointing at the dogs.

"They´re really cute. I would like to have a dog too." I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, well, my Grandma gave these for my birthday gift, and the truth to be said, I don't like dogs so much." How could he not like these cute dogs? Well, actually he is a bitch. We were getting closer to my house, and when we were there I said to Sasori:

"Don´t try to pretend like nothing happened between us, yeah. You used me, you told to the whole school about it and now you try to be friends again. The world doesn't go like that, yeah."

"I know. What I did was wrong, but we both were drunk."

"Still that doesn't change the point! The whole school is bulling me for that, yeah! And you only watch from the side! And I know you had planned it, yeah!" I couldn't help the tears that started to roll from my eye.

"You´re right. And when you think about it, I don't regret it." Sasori said emotionless and started to walk away, his dogs trying to come back to me.

"I hate you!" I yelled after him and to an answer, he showed his middle finger to me. I hate him, I really hate him. I walked over to my door, slamming it shut as I went inside. I was tired, tired of living. My life was from the ass and these things didn't help me at all. I went to the kitchen, took a sharp knife and sat down around the table. Lifting my sleeve high up, I placed the knife on my wrist and after I had thought a second, I pressed the end on my skin and with a fast move dragged it across my wrist. It hurt, it hurt like hell but when I looked at my wrist, it had only a little cut on it, not even a little drop of blood. Fuck! I tried again, this time pressing harder and trying to ignore the pain. I moved the knife slowly over my wrist, not gaining any blood trace after it. Why was it so hard to cut yourself? The third time, I pressed the knife as hard as I could and pulled it over my wrist as fast as I could, pressing it hard against the skin under it. The tears continued to roll down as I watched the red cut I had done. I pulled the knife again cross the new cut I had done, leaving after a trace of blood.

**Sasori´s POV**

…"You´re right. And when you think about it, I don't regret it." I said emotionless and started to walk away, trying to ignore the fact that my bastard dogs wanted back to Deidara.

"I hate you!" he yelled after me, and I answered with my middle finger to him. Yes, if we talk the truth, I regret the night when I used him. I regret the sex, I regret the hurt face I made him wear, I regret everything. But that was something I couldn't tell him.

"How was your walk with your two new friends?" Chiyo asked as I reached the front door.

"Could have been better." I said and took the leads away from my two dogs.

"Good. Now you have to think a place where they can sleep." Chiyo said smirking to me. She is so doing this on purpose.

"Can they sleep in your bed?" I asked smirking back.

"Great idée! Take them to your room," she said and walked over to the living room, turning on the Tv. I hate her…

**-Monday, in school-**

"Sasorii, hang out with me today." Sakura begged and hugged my elbow.

"Yeah, whatever. But I have to go home first."

"Why? Can I come with you?" Sakura asked, loosening her grip on my elbow.

"Sure, if you want to." I said and took my books from my locker.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Sakura asked, walking on my side.

"No." I said with a monotone voice. She raised her eyebrows and asked:

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah." She looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"My Grandma gave me two pups." I finished

"What? How cute." she smiled and hugged me. When we were hugging there, Deidara and the others passed us. Hidan and Pain said hey, their girlfriends nodded and Deidara and the two weird new guys didn't even pay any attention to me. Deidara seemed much sadder than before, but what do I care?

**-After school-**

"So, is it a long way from here to your place?" Sakura asked as we started to walk to my home.

"Depends what is long." I said monotone.

"Do you often walk home with that whore?" Sakura said and pointed at Deidara.

"Don't call him whore. He was your friend, show him even a bit of respect." I said. I don't know why, but it felt like I had to defend him, even a bit.

"Okay, but just for you." Sakura said and kissed my cheek. As we arrived home, I opened the door, getting two hyperactive pups jumping on me. I knelt down to play with them for awhile before standing up and getting the leads.

"Awws, they´re so cute." Sakura said and knelt down to scratch them. When the dogs noticed her, they started to bark and ran scared away from her. I let a little laugh escape my lips.

"Sasoriii… That wasn't even fun." she pouted. And if you ask me, it really was fun.

"Okay okay, let´s just take them out." I said and walked over to them, and put the leads on them. I pulled them after me out, which was pretty hard because it seemed like they wouldn't like Sakura at all. They tried to attack her or then they would bark at her or tried to hide behind me.

"They don't like me." Sakura pouted as we walked on the streets.

"I noticed." I simply said, stopping the walk so they could do their things in the bushes. When we had walked a moment, we turned back so I and Sakura could go somewhere to hang out.

"Where do we go?" Sakura asked as I released the dogs.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked her.

"We could stay here." Sakura said.

"My pups doesn't like you." I said and watched the dogs making ready for an attack.

"True. Let´s go to my place then." Sakura said avoiding one of the attacks. I nodded and just before we would have left, my Grandma yelled:

"Sasori! Come home at 18 o´clock. You have to take the dogs out then!" Chiyo yelled.

"Yeah." I sighed as we left with Sakura.

**-At Sakura´s place-**

We were currently watching a movie. The movie was telling about a girl who had moved into a new school. She was first with the losers, but when the popular girls (bitches) wanted to hang out with them, she started to that. The losers and the girl tried to "destroy" the popular girl´s life, but the girl turned into a bitch too. The losers got angry and left her alone and so on. A very boring movie.

"Oh shit! It´s a quarter to six. I gotta go now." I said taking my jacket quickly and running to the door.

"Can´t you bee late?" Sakura asked begging.

"No. I hate to make others wait." I said leaving Sakura´s house without saying goodbyes to her. Shit, I hope I wouldn't be late. I made it in time home, taking my dogs and heading out again. I had no idée where I would go with them today. I started to walk on a street which would take me away from the city. This wasn't one of the nicest looking places, but here wasn't as much cars as in the city, and there was a train track near. Every now and then I could see some families or other peoples pass me.

"What cute dogs. Can I pet them?" a little girl asked from me, her mum smiling to me.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled to the girl as she kneeled down to my dogs and pet them.

"What are their names?" the girl asked.

"The brown one is Hiruko and the black is Sandaime." I answered to the little girl, while her mother started to talk to me about something. Soon all of us´ concentration was taken by a train in the horizon. But what really catch my eyes were something else.

"Hold these." I said in panic to the girl´s mother and gave Hiruko´s and Sandaime´s leads to her. Before she could answer anything, I was already gone.

**Deidara´s POV**

**-In school- (the same day as in Sasori´s POV, but in Dei´s vision.)**

"I talked to Sasori yesterday, yeah." I said to Konan. We were currently sitting on a bench outside. Just the two of us.

"Really? Tell me everything, from the beginning." Konan demanded.

"Well, I was walking in the park when Sasori´s new dogs attacked me. I played with them until he found them, yeah. He asked me to walk with them and when I said I had to go home, he walked with me to my house, yeah. When we arrived to my house, I said that we couldn´t just pretend that nothing happened, and then he said he didn't regret what he did. Then he left and when I yelled to him "I hate you" he just showed his middle finger to me, yeah." I told Konan what happened.

"What?! Did he really do that?"

"Yeah."

"Hello fuckers!" Hidan yelled and walked towards me and Konan with Hinata on his heels.

"Hey." We said to them and watched as Pain come and hugged Konan. After a few minutes Zetsu and Tobi joined our company.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Tobi ran over and tackled me with a huge hug, Zetsu coming after him much more controlled.

"What´s up? **Or wait, do I even care?"** Zetsu face palmed himself like the first time I had seen him. After a long chattering moment, we went inside to get our books. When we were walking, we passed a hugging Sakura and Sasori. I tried my best to ignore him completely, and I think I did it pretty well. Pain and Hidan greeted him, Konan and Hinata nodded to him and Zetsu and Tobi ignored him like I did. When we were out of their sight, Tobi said:

"Who was that? And why does it feel like you would be sadder around him, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked silently.

"He is an asshole named Sasori." Hidan said smiling. Tobi made a look to me which told "you-tell-me-everything-later" and I nodded to him.

"We are going to the class already." Pain and Konan said, walking behind a corner and then disappearing.

"We should probably go too." Hinata said dragging a confused Hidan after her.

"I have to use the bathroom. **I lied, have a nice talk."** Zetsu disappeared somewhere too, leaving me and Tobi alone.

"So, what is it Sempai?" Tobi asked.

"I had a crush on Sasori and… he…" I didn't need to say more before Tobi understood and gave me a comfortable hug.

"Hidan was right. That Sasori is an asshole. But don't worry, I´m a good boy." Tobi said still hugging me.

"You´re right. You are a good boy, yeah." I said to Tobi and hugged him back.

"But now go, I think Zetsu is waiting on you." I said to Tobi and watched him leave. I took my books from my locker and started to walk to my next class.

"Hey whore!" someone yelled. I ignored it and continued my way, only to be stopped by two other students.

"Didn't you hear us?!" one of them said. I looked at all three students. They were all boys and very big once.

"I´m sorry, did you say something, yeah?" I tried to be polity. One of the boys slammed my books from my hand on to the floor.

"Uups, looks like you felt something, whore." he said smirking to me. I knelt down to lift my books, but soon realized it was a mistake. When I knelt down, they started to kick me in a circle so nobody could see. Although I don't think someone would have done anything if they had seen.

"Kill yourself, you slut." they yelled to me and continued to kick.

"Yeah, if you do that, nobody would even realize it." another of them said.

"Die away." they said and gave me a last kick. They left me laying there as they went off, still yelling insults to me. I picked my books and stood up shakily. It hurt. Every place in my body hurt. They had managed to kick me really hard and hurt me mentally too. Yeah, maybe I should kill myself. Then all of this shit would be over. Just give up on living.

**-After school-**

I was walking home when I suddenly heard Sakura and Sasori behind me. Why did they have to come this way too?

".. often with that whore?" Sakura said and somehow I knew they were talking about me. Almost every student called me nowadays a whore or something else. I sped up my pace, I didn't want to hear what Sasori was about to say. When I finally arrived home, I went straight to the kitchen, taking a knife and cutting my wrist open. The pain wasn't as bad as yesterday. I soon stopped because my phone rang. Fuck.

"Hello." I answered to the phone.

"_Hey, it´s Konan. What´s up?"_

"I´m fine, yeah. You?"

"_Oh, I´m fine too. I just called you to ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. We thought we could all hang out."_

"Yeah, maybe. I have to think of it." I said smiling to the phone.

"_Great. See you tomorrow."_

"Yeah, bye." I ended the phone conversation and sighed. I didn't feel like cut again, so I decided to take a walk. When I had walked to the park I usually walked to, I got bored after half an hour and continued my walk somewhere. I looked at a clock inside a shop and noticed it was already quarter to 18. I continued my walk away from the city, into streets with few cars and few peoples. Sigh, this was a peaceful place.

"_Tsuku tsuku tsuku toot toot!"_ I heard a train pass me. I watched as the train passed me and enjoyed the feeling of cold air playing with my hair. I smiled. I continued to walk beside the track, waiting if I could see another train come. When I got tired of waiting, I jumped on the track, waiting there for it to hit me, to kill me. Soon enough I could hear the train coming. Every passing minute and second it came closer. When I saw the light, I turned to face it. Face to train I closed my eyes. Looks like my time will come faster than you thought; I chuckled. Mother… Father… Come and take me… I felt the hit from my side and then in my back, moving soon to my whole body, feeling like I would have only felt. I thought it would have hurt much more than it did. Am I dead? Have I become fleeting art?

"_Deidara… Deidara…" _someone called my name. I open my eyes slowly. I can´t see… Is this the afterlife?

**A/N**

**Happy (a bit late) birthday Sasori!**

**What did you like about the whole chappy, the ending? Oh and by the way, I don't like Sakura at all :) like the dogs don't…**


	9. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

**A/N**

**So last week I didn't update, so sorry for that. But here is the new chapter :)**

**Sasori´s POV**

I jumped. I jumped just in time before the train passed me. I held tight the body trapped under me, my eyes closed. After I didn't hear the train anymore, I dared to open my eyes and look at the figure under me.

"Deidara! Deidara!" I tried to say to him. He opened his eyes, shutting them almost immediately. Few tears managed to run down from my eye as I leant down and gave the blonde a slight kiss on his forehead. This made him open his eyes again, sitting up and looking at me. I smiled at him before hugging him. I could feel him pushing me away from him, but I didn't let go.

"S-Sasori?" Deidara said weakly to me and still tried to push me away. I sighed of relief as I let him go and made eye contact with his beautiful azure eyes.

"Deidara, why in hell did you stand on the track!?" I almost yelled to him. It made me angry. He had tried to take his life, he had tried a suicide.

"Wasn't it pretty obvious, yeah?" he asked and looked at me. I wiped my tears away and stood up, offering a hand to him. He took it after hesitating a moment and stood up.

"Don't you dare do that again." I said to him, placing my hands on his shoulder.

"And why do you care?" he said angrily, slapping my hands away. Why did I care?

"Because I can´t handle you dying!" I yelled back angrily. Okay, I hadn't planned to say that…

"And why not, yeah?!" Deidara yelled back, tears forming in his eyes.

"Because I care about you…" I said silently and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a hug.

"No you don't…" he whispered in my ear, not breaking the hug thought. I hugged him tighter before breaking the hug, but still holding his hand.

"I´m gonna get you home and then we´ll talk." I said pulling him after me towards where I left my dogs. The mother looked at me with a shocked face before handing me the leads. I thanked her and then started to walk towards Deidara´s house.

"Why couldn't you just let me die, yeah?" Deidara asked after a long walk in silence.

"…" I ignored his question and after another long silence, I asked:

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"It would have been better that way to everybody." Deidara answered me silently. I stopped walking, and soon Deidara stopped too, turning around and looking at me confused.

"No it wouldn't have. What about all your relatives, your friends?" I asked trying not to yell it. Deidara turned his gaze from the ground to my eyes and then looked away again.

"I have no relatives, my friends would forget me after a moment, yeah."

"Then what about me?" I asked, taking a step forward. Deidara frowned and said:

"You used me and made me look like a whore, yeah… I couldn't handle all that and you know what?! That´s why, yeah! That´s why I stood on the track! This is your entire fault!" Deidara yelled. I paralyzed. He had tried to kill himself because of me?!

"Dei—"

"No! Just don't…" he turned slowly away and started to run. Without hesitating, I ran after him, capturing him into a hug.

"I´m very sorry of what I did. If I could turn back time, I would, and make it undone." I whispered in his ear, holding him close.

"…"

"Deidara… I really like you…" I whispered softly. He turned around to look at me, and for once it looked like the blonde would have calmed down.

"What did you say, yeah?" Deidara asked, breaking the hug and turning around to face me.

"That I like you a lot…" I said again, probably blushing as I turned my gaze from the ground to Deidara´s eyes. I watched Deidara´s reaction as his eyes widened, cheeks blushing and then it all went normal again.

"Then why did you do that all to me, yeah?" he asked sadly. I looked into his hurt eyes and moved closer, taking his hands in my hands.

"Because I didn't realize it back then." I said, continuing to look at his hurt, azure eyes. I moved one of my hands to stroke his hair and was about to hug him again when suddenly someone yelled to me:

"SASORI! WHY ARE YOU HUGGING THAT WHORE?!" Sakura yelled and stepped closer to us from, like, nowhere.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE IN A HURRY AND HERE YOU ARE, HUGGING HIM! YOU´RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura yelled and pulled me away from Deidara by my hand. Then he looked angrily at Deidara, and bitch-slapped him across his face, making a little cut from her nails. I looked in shock as Sakura was about to slap him again, and without wasting another second, I grabbed Sakura´s wrist from mid air and turned her to face me.

"Sakura… Why are you here?" I asked emotionless.

"I-I…" I lifted an eyebrow to her stuttering.

"I wanted to umm… see you." Sakura said grinning. It sounded like a fake excuse but I really didn't want to discuss it now.

"Okay, go home and we`ll talk about this later." I continued with my emotionless voice.

"NO WAY! You´re coming with me and leave that _whore_ alone, or then I come with you and that _whore_." Sakura said spitting out the word "whore" and pointing at Deidara, who was looking at the ground.

"I-I should probably go now, yeah…" Deidara said and turned his way to leave. I couldn't let him go, I had so many things I wanted him to hear and answer to. Sighing, I turned back to Sakura and said:

"Don't call Deidara a whore again. And I really mean it this time." I said as coldly as I could, and it managed to make Goosebumps on Sakura´s skin.

"And now if you excuse me, I had something important in my mind, bye." I said to Sakura, dragging my barking dogs away from the pinkette towards the blonde. Not even watching back, I knew Sakura was there still, probably her mouth widely open.

**Deidara´s POV**

"Deidara! Wait!" Sasori yelled behind me. I speeded up my pace, not really wanting to talk to the red head. Not after he had ruined my suicide attempt, and well, everything. I wiped away the blood which had bled from the cut on my cheek. After few moments I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around, I wasn't surprised to see Sasori. For the first time on the way home, I noticed Hiruko and Sandaime. I kneeled down to them and scratched both of them behind the ear. Then I stood up again and looked at Sasori.

"What?" I asked.

"I`ll walk with you to your place and then we´ll talk." Sasori said.

"…" I sighed and then turned around, continuing my way home, Sasori and his dogs on my heels. As we arrived to my house, I let Sasori in and watched him relies his dogs and then following me to the living room. I sat down on the couch, watching as Sasori sat next to me.

"What did you wanna talk about, yeah?" I asked, moving my weight to one of my hips.

"First of all, I´m sorry about the carnival night. I regret it all the time, and—"

"No you don't, yeah." I interrupted Sasori. Like he had said few days ago, he didn't regret it.

"Yes I do! I know I shouldn't have done it, but…" he interrupted himself; trying to cool himself down, hide all his emotions.

"I hate myself for doing it to you and for lying to you." he said slowly, looking into my eyes and not breaking the eye contact. I looked into his muddy brown eyes, thinking if I should believe him or not. But before I had time to answer, Sasori spoke:

"And the second thing. You said you don't have any relatives, what about your dad?" he asked. Oh fuck! I just remembered that Sasori didn't know about him and I had probably talked about the relative thing before.

"He´s dead."I said, breaking the eye contact we had had for a long time.

"What? Since when?"

"After the art trip, yeah…" I said, almost whispered.

"I´m so sorry…" I could see guilt taking over Sasori´s emotionless face. First his eyes, then his voice and soon his soul too. Soon he turned his face away so I couldn't see his face. I reached one hand to turn his head back, but stopped in the mid way as my heart started to ache. I pulled my hand back and turned my gaze to my hands.

"Why are you dating Sakura, yeah?" I asked, hurt taking over my voice. Sasori turned to face me again and then opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Probably because she asked." Sasori answered to my big surprise.

"So if I had asked you, would you have started to date me too, yeah?" I asked curiously.

"No." Sasori answered. What?

"Why not?"

"Because you are worth someone much better than me…" he answered making a fast smile before it disappeared into his sigh. Sasori´s last words had taken me off guard and I couldn't stop the little smile that was making its way to my lips. When Sasori saw it, he gave me a weak smile back before saying:

"Do you think we could be friends again?" Sasori asked, looking into his own hands.

"We could always try, yeah..?" I said letting my smile grow a bit bigger. Sasori smiled back and then said he had to go, so I walked with him to the door.

"Oh, and one thing. Don't try to kill yourself again, okay?" Sasori said looking directly into my eyes.

"Okay." I said with a sigh and closed the door behind Sasori. After about five minutes, I could feel someone else in my house. Oh fuck! I started to panic as I saw four glowing eyes in my dark kitchen (They weren't actually "glowing"). I backed up until my back hit the wall. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the forms that were coming from the kitchen slowly towards me. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes to see two pups in front of me, tongues hanging from their mouth and tails going from side to side. I let out a sigh of relief and knelt down to pet them. I took their leads and putted them on them, taking my jacket and walking out from my house with them. Maybe Sasori wouldn't have walked so far away, or maybe he would have noticed that he forgot something; I thought and smiled. After I had made my way to the park with the dogs, I saw Sasori walking a bit ahead of me. I made a fast glance at the sky, full of clouds and dark, before trying to get Sasori´s attention by yelling his name.

"Sasoriiii!" I yelled and ran to catch him up as he turned around.

"What is it?" he asked, not noticing his dogs with me.

"I think you left something at my house, yeah. Here." I said and handed Sasori Hiruko´s and Sandaime´s leads.

"Oh fuck! Yeah, I had soo forgot them. Sorry for making you walk all the way here." Sasori gave a smile to me as he took the leads from me.

"How are you gonna spend the Christmas?" Sasori asked, looking at me. Christmas? Yeah, well it wasn't so long time to Christmas, but there weren't snow so it didn't feel like it was coming.

"I don't know yet, yeah." I said. I gave a second glance at the sky, and watched as small white flakes were falling from the dark sky.

"First snow, huh?" Sasori smiled and concentrated himself on the growing snowflakes too. The snowflakes were growing bigger and bigger all the time, and soon it was hard to see.

"Well, I should probably go now." I said and turned around to leave.

"Yeah, see you at school then." Sasori yelled behind me. I smiled to myself as I continued my way home.

**Sasori´s POV**

**-Monday-**

So, I hadn't seen Deidara since Friday and I wanted to see him badly, not because I would have missed him, but if he still wanted to be my friend. When I was walking to school, the roads, streets and everything were covered in a big sheet of white snow. At the weekend it had snowed very much and I was a bit surprised the school wasn't closed. I stopped my walking at Deidara´s house, wanting to walk with him to the school. I wasn't sure if he had already gone, but it wouldn't kill me if I tried. I walked over to Deidara´s front door, knocked on it and waited a moment if somebody would open it.

"Yeah?" Deidara said after he had opened the door to me. Deidara´s hair hung open, he still wore his Pyjamas.

"I just… umm… Wondered if you liked to walk with me to the school?" I asked, cursing myself for stuttering in the beginning. I know it´s not like me to be this happy or anything, but I was happy. Happy because Deidara was my friend again and because it was Christmas soon.

"Okay? Just wait a sec, I must go get my schoolbag and do some other things before, yeah." Deidara said and disappeared somewhere in his house. I stepped inside the house, closing the door after me as I did. After few minutes of waiting, Deidara came back to my sight. Now he had changed his Pyjamas into black jeans and a red button shirt. His hair was in his usual half ponytail and he had a little bit of eyeliner that brought up his beautiful azure eyes. He took his jacket, put on his shoes, and then we both headed to the school.

"Since when have you been using eyeliner?" I asked, glancing at Deidara every now and then.

"After the carnival, yeah." Deidara answered.

"It looks good on you." I said before I realized it. Fuck! I hadn't meant to say that!

"Thanks." Deidara answered me simply and the rest of the journey to school went in a silence.

"So are you planning to hang out with me and the others, or Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked when we stepped inside the warm school building.

"I don't know. I think Hidan and Pain are mad at me, so I guess I have to be with Sakura." I said, actually thinking before I said it.

"Yeah, but if you hang with me, I think they wouldn't be mad at you anymore." Deidara smiled to me. Soon we arrived to Deidara´s locker and I could see Hidan and Pain making their ways towards us.

"Hey Blondie!" Hidan yelled.

"Hello." Pain greeted.

"Hi!" Deidara greeted them happily back. Every detail made me think if Pain and Hidan knew about Deidara´s suicide-attempt. Probably not because, well, I wouldn't tell if I didn't succeed.

"Why is that fucktard with you?" Hidan asked Deidara, looking at me. Sigh, I guess I deserve this.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to see him right now." Pain said. I was just turning around and leave when Deidara grabbed my wrist and said:

"Hey, come on. Sasori used to be your friend. And I have already forgiven him, so I think you should too, yeah." What Deidara said took me off guard. He had protected me still after everything I had done. Hidan and Pain looked at each other for a second before turning to face me and Deidara. Deidara let go of my wrist.

"You´re right. I´m sorry." Pain said with a little smile.

"Mmm. Me too, but hurt Deidara again, motherfucker, and you´re dead." Hidan smirked to me. Do you know the feeling when you get your old friends back? Do you know how good it feels? If you don't, then try it. If you do, you know exactly how I feel.

"So Sasori, how are you doing?" Pain decided to ask.

"I´m fine. My grandma gave me two dogs for birthday present." I said. It still felt a bit awkward to be with my old friends, but I think it will go over, sooner or later.

"Old Granny Chiyo! When can I come over to your place? I have so, missed her fucking adorable food!" Hidan asked like we would always have been friends.

"Don't know yet—" I was interrupted. I watched over Hidan´s shoulder as Sakura and Ino walked closer to us.

"Hide meee." I begged and soon Hidan and Pain stood in front of me, so nobody could see me. Or at least I hoped so.

"Ahhahha ahhahha! Look there the whore stands, probably trying to sell himself…" I could hear Sakura say and laugh, Ino laughing too. I got really pissed off from this and was about to say something when Hidan placed his hand on my mouth, silencing me.

"Hello, whore. How much are you for a night? 1 cent?" They laughed again. I was sure all that hurt Deidara. I tried to take the hand away, but with no success.

"Hey, Sakura and Ino." Deidara said so sadly that it almost broke my heart. What have I done?

"Ooh, he knows our names." Sakura said happily mocking.

"Go kill yourself, bitch." Sakura continued, but this time with a cold voice. Okay, that was so enough! When I had finally managed to get Hidan´s hand away from my mouth, Sakura and Ino were already gone. Pain and Hidan stepped beside me, showing me Deidara. My heart ached as I watched at him. His eyes were sadder than I could remember and his smile had fallen away. I closed my eyes not enable to watch him anymore.

"I´m sorry…" I said, opening my eyes and stepping next to him.

"Nah, that was nothing, yeah." Deidara gave me a smile, a fake one. Yeah, I could tell when someone was lying, and Deidara was surly doing it.

**Deidara´s POV**

It really hurt when Sakura and Ino talked to me. But maybe I could live with it now, since Sasori was my friend again. I had the next class with Sasori, so we said goodbye to Pain and Hidan before walking towards our class. Hidan was too in our class, but he had to go get his books, or that is what he said.

"Hey whore, wanna fuck with me tonight!?" a student yelled to me, laughing. I tried to hide my mood, because I felt like shit.

"Shut up!" Sasori yelled beside me and stepped a bit closer to me so our arms touched slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at me. I gave a smile again and said:

"Yeah."

"Deidara…" Sasori stopped us.

"Your smile doesn't reach your eyes. It´s unnecessary to try and fool me with a fake smile." Sasori said sighing deeply.

"Whatever. So, how about you and Sakura? Why did you hide from her?" I asked, not actually even interested in the answer.

"You´ll see later." Sasori smirked to me, I rolling my eyes to him. The history class was quickly over, and the next classes too. It was now lunch, and I was currently eating alone in a table. Soon enough, Konan and Hinata joined me.

"What´s up Dei?" Konan asked smiling.

"The sky?" I asked smirking.

"Hahaa, very funny." Konan said sarcastly, but still smiled.

"Hey honey." Pain greeted Konan and hugged her. Hidan on the other hand, kissed Hinata before sitting down with us.

"So is he coming to eat with us?" Pain asked, sitting down as well.

"Well, I think he is, yeah." I said.

"Who?" Konan asked leaning her chin into his palm.

"Hello." There is the bad when we talk about it; Sasori sat down next to me.

"What? Why are you sitting with us?" Konan asked, eyes wide.

"I asked him to." I said smiling and having a wordless conversation with Konan.

"_Did you forgive him?" Konan asked with her eyes._

"_In a way. But we are friends again, yeah." I answered_ and then turned my eyes away from Konan´s, ending the conversation.

"Oh, well then." Konan said smiling to Sasori. I don't know if these guys can take Sasori back as their friend, but I really hope they do.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAIIII!" Tobi ran over to me, hugging me from behind. After Tobi saw Sasori beside me, he looked at me (going through the same conversation as with Konan) and then he sat next to Sasori and said hyperactively:

"Hey I´m Tobi! I´m a good boy." Tobi´s smile reached from ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you, I´m Sasori." Sasori said politely and offered his hand so Tobi could shake his hand. Soon, Sasori understood that he had made a bad mistake.

"Tobi, let go of his hand. **No, shake him to death, muahhahhaa…"** Zetsu joined us.

"I´m Zetsu." Zetsu said to Sasori, sitting next to Tobi and dragging him away from Sasori´s hand.

"I´m Sasori." Sasori nodded to Zetsu and after that turned his concentration to me. I didn't exactly look at him, but I could feel his chocolate eyes on me.

"Sasori!" Sakura yelled from another table to him, silencing our table. Sasori rolled his eyes and looked over to Sakura giving her a fast smile.

"Come sit with me!" Sakura yelled. Everyone in the table looked at Sasori, waiting for his answer. Was he going to leave us again or was he going to ignore Sakura this time.

"Sorry, but I can´t." he yelled back, smirking to himself after Sakura´s expression. Sakura´s mouth hung open and it looked like her eyes would have popped out from her head. Then it all turned to anger as he walked to our table, punching her fists to the table.

"We need to talk." Sakura said as seriously as she could.

"Is after school okay?" Sasori asked, as serious as Sakura.

"Okay, meet me at my locker." Sakura said and vanished.

"That was soooooo scary." Tobi said, breaking the silence that had felt after Sakura had stormed out. Everybody started to laugh, making everything seem so normal, old and relaxing.

"So, Deidara. Do you wanna walk with me home?" Sasori asked, looking at me.

"But didn't you say to Sakura you would meet her up, yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I planned to do it quick." Sasori answered, smirking with his eyes.

"Okay then." I smiled. The rest of the school day went by fast, and soon I was waiting for Sasori near Sakura´s locker. I could barely hear what they were talking about, but I heard every now and then.

"… I don't want you to be near that whore…" I heard Sakura say.

"… He is Deidara… I can be with whoever I want…" Sasori answered to that.

"… Continue with me… never talk to him again…"

"Then I´m…". It was really annoying me out when I only heard few parts of their conversation, but maybe it wasn't my business.

"What? You can´t do that!" Sakura was yelling now.

"Yes. I´m…" Sasori said. He was what?!

"NO! Is it because of the whore?!" Sakura continued to yell.

"Deidara is not a whore! And no…" Sasori yelled too, but lowered his voice in the end.

"You can´t, I´m not gonna let you break up with me!" Sakura yelled. Oh, so that´s what they are talking about.

"It´s over." I could hear Sasori say and on the same time his steps coming closer. He really was quick with this. When Sasori came from behind the corner, he nodded me to follow him out from the school. After we had left the school building out of our sight, I dared to talk.

"So what was that all about, yeah?" I pretended like I wouldn't have heard their conversation.

"I broke up with Sakura." Sasori smiled blowing warm air into his hands. It was a bit cold outside so I understood. I knelt down and pressed my hands in the snow, making a little ball before throwing it at the poor Sasori who got the snowball right in his neck.

"Hahhaa." I chuckled. Sasori turned around, walking up to me and pushing me into the snow. I stumbled backwards falling down. I tried to grab Sasori, and when I got him, he fell right on top of me. I breathed heavily, lying in the snow and looking up at the smirking redhead. Soon the smirk transformed into a nice little smile before it left his lips. I could feel his body heat against my chest and stomach and I watched as he leaned down to me, giving a kiss on my forehead. My eyes widened as I pushed him off me.

"What was that about, yeah?!"

**A/N**

**Reviews are always welcome :3**


	10. Let s talk the truth

**Sasori's POV**

"What was that about, yeah?!" Deidara yelled to me.

"Because of the snow in my neck." I said smirking and stood up, offering my hand to him. He sighed deeply, calming himself down before taking my hand and standing up. As I pulled Deidara up, I pulled him closer to me and hugged him.

"Sasori! You have to stop that, yeah." Deidara said, pushing me away again.

"Why?" I smirked.

"Because I don't want you to touch me." Deidara said, walking further while my smirk fell. Ouch… Okay, maybe I deserved that.

"I´m sorry…" I said silently before running up to him.

"So… Are you gonna buy Xmas presents to your friends?" I asked like nothing would have happened.

"Maybe. I don't like Christmas so much, yeah."

"Why not?"

"Well, Christmas is a holiday you should spend with your family, but last few Christmases I have spent alone in a dark room with only a candle, yeah." Deidara said. I felt the urge to hug him again, but I didn't. I couldn't hug him after what he had said few minutes ago.

"Maybe your right. But what about the Christmases before those?" I asked.

"I can´t remember them." Deidara said looking up at the clouded sky.

"Oh… Are you gonna spend this Christmas alone too?" I asked, although I knew the answer already.

"Probably, yeah." Deidara sighed, turning his gaze from the sky to the road. Soon enough we arrived to Deidara´s house.

"Bye then!" I waved as I walked further, leaving the blonde boy behind. It was time to admit, time to admit that I liked Deidara. And I really liked him. I sighed as I continued my way home.

**-Next day in school-**

"Fucker! Wait a sec!" Hidan yelled after me. I was walking towards my next class but stopped because of, well, Hidan.

"I´m having a "pre-" Christmas party over my place at the weekend. I mean, shit, you know, Saturday. Wanna come?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I said after a seconds of thinking.

"Ok, you can come there after 20.00, and sleep over at my place if you want to. I think all the other motherfuckers are going to stay too." Hidan noted.

"Who else is coming?"

"I don't know, some of my friends and then their friends, you know, big party. But Hinata, Konan, Pain, Itachi, Zetsu and the hyper is staying over. Aaand I still have to ask Deidara. Oh by the way, do you wanna invite the pink bit—I mean, Sakura." Hidan said, counting his fingers as he did.

"I broke up with her. But one more thing, I wanna have a bed to sleep in." I smirked and continued my way after Hidan had grinned in agreement.

**-Lunch time-**

The class ended and it was now time for lunch. I was walking towards the cafeteria with Pain. As we waited for the others to arrive to our meeting point, outside of the cafeteria, I decided to tell to Pain about Sakura and me.

"I broke up with Sakura." I said with a monotone voice.

"You what?!" Pain asked, looking at me wide eyed.

"I. Broke. Up. With. Sakura." I repeated slowly.

"Thank God, I didn't notice why you started to date her in the first place. I don't like her." Pain said, offering me a cheerful smile.

"Neither do I." I smirked back.

"So, do you have someone new?" Pain smirked.

"Nah, someone old, I could say." I said back.

"Someone old…" Pain thought. "Deidara of course." he smiled widely. I didn't answer anything, just stayed silent and looked at Pain with a death glare.

"So you admit that Hidan and I were right in the first place? ̴" Pain sung.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't tell anyone. And no, not even Konan." I said, continuing on my death glare until Pain nodded. So there we stood in silence, waiting for the others to arrive. Our class had ended a bit earlier so it wouldn't take any longer for the others to come since we had talked about 5 minutes here already. After few minutes, Pain and I could see Deidara and Konan coming. They were walking outside and soon disappeared behind a corner, coming into the building. Deidara and Konan had just turned around the corner and were now walking towards us when suddenly someone hugged me and pulled me very close to her/himself. I looked close at the pink haired girl in front of me and recognized her as my ex-girlfriend, Sakura.

"What the—" I was interrupted by a pair of lips on my own. Sakura´s lips hardly touched mines when I pushed her far away from me as hard as I could. Sakura backed up few steps and almost fell over and then she looked at me confused.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled to Sakura. From the corner of my eyes I saw Pain, Konan and Deidara standing next to me, looking confused or maybe even shocked a bit.

"But… But… I´m your girlfriend." Sakura said, taking a step closer to me. From my eye corner, I saw Deidara´s hurt azure eyes and Konan´s and Pain´s confused faces.

"No! You were." I said angrily.

"I thought you were only kidding." she took another step and reached out for my hand. I took a step back, looking at her before I said:

"Well I think I made it pretty obvious, so get the fuck out of here!" I said, still angry about the (almost) kiss.

"But Sasori—" I cut her off with lifting one of my hands. My lips were burning, my heart ached and my stomach hurt as well. I breathed in and out a shaky breath before turning on my heels and leaving my friends and Sakura behind. I could not stand to watch at the pink bitch anymore. She made me headache. As I walked away from them, I heard Pain say:

"Should someone go after him?" I ignored the whole thing and continued my way to the toilet.

**Deidara´s POV**

"Should someone go after him?" Pain said, looking at me. Konan turned her gaze at me too. Somehow I knew that when they were talking about "someone" they meant me.

"Well, I guess I go, yeah." I sighed and started to walk in the direction Sasori had gone. One last glance back at the couple and Sakura, I turned around the corner. Not knowing where Sasori had gone, I sighed again and walked further, looking in every direction and open doors to catch a glimpse of red hair. I had come to the end of the hallway, only the toilets unseen. And somehow I knew Sasori wouldn't be in the girl´s toilet, so I opened the other door, which leads to men´s toilet. I saw Sasori standing in front of the mirror, looking himself in it.

"Are you okay?" I asked after I had walked over to him. He slowly turned his cold eyes on me, but when they met mine, they seemed to soften down a bit.

"Yeah, I guess." Sasori answered me.

"Why did you react on the kiss like that, yeah?" I asked. I have never seen someone react that badly on a kiss from his/her ex.

"It´s none of your business." Sasori said angrily, his eyes hardening again.

"Hmph. Well I´m sorry, yeah. I just tried to be nice…" I said walking back to the door.

"Are you coming to eat with us or stay here, yeah?" I asked, forcing a smile onto my lips. Sasori walked over to me and then we both exited the toilet room together.

"I´m sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger on you." Sasori said while we walked the long hallway back to our friends.

"It´s—" I was interrupted by a student who pushed me on the floor.

"Watch were you´re going, whore." he said, standing right in front of me. He knelt down on me, taking a lock of my blonde hair and playing with it. Then he tightened his grip on it and pulled hardly on it. I was trapped under him so I had no chance to run away.

"Let go!" I yell, but that made the student only laugh. He lifted his fist ready to punch me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the punch, but it never came. The student´s weight was lift off of me and only then I dared to open my eyes. All I could see was Sasori holding the student in a tight grip against the wall.

"You heard what Deidara said… Now, apologize him." Sasori said, slamming the student in front of me on the floor.

"I-I… I´m s-sorry…" he whined and ran off. Sasori walked over to me and offered me a hand. I took the hand and let him pull me up. For my surprise he didn't pull me closer to himself or anything.

"Are you okay?" he asked, letting go of my hand.

"Yeah, thanks." I said confused. Was something wrong with Sasori or why else was he like that? We continued our walk in silence until we reached our friends.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Hidan asked. Everyone of our group had already arrived and Sasori and I was the last once.

"Got some problem on the way." Sasori said smirking. We all made our way to the lonely table in one of the corners of the cafeteria, our usual table.

"So Blondie, do you wanna come to my Christmas party at Saturday?" Hidan asked me after we had sat down.

"Who else is coming, yeah?" I decided to ask.

"Don't know. Big party, but most of them must go before midnight." Hidan informed me.

"But only we are staying the night." Konan said and pointed at all of the dudes around me.

"Yeah, fuck-face, you can stay over too. It starts at 20pm." Hidan said.

"Okay, I think I´ll show up there." I gave a fast smile.

"Oh, but I don't know where you live, yeah." I said matter-of-factly.

"Sasori can show you the way. Right Sasori?" Pain said. Sasori seemed to be deep in his thoughts because he didn't answer.

"Sasorii?" Pain tried again without success.

"Sasori!" Konan said loudly. Sasori turned his gaze from his food to Konan.

"What?" he asked.

"We were just wondering if you show the Blondie the way to my house on Saturday?" Hidan said.

"Uuh, yeah, whatever." Sasori said before sinking into his thoughts again.

**-After school-**

"Sasori wait!" I yell after the red head for the fifth time. Sasori seemed to hear me and stopped, waiting for me to catch up him.

"Are you alright, yeah?" I ask him.

"Yeah, why?" he gave me one of his smirks.

"I yelled after you for five times." I said blankly.

"Sorry." he says as his smirk fell and we continued our way. The walk was silence until we reached my house.

"I guess I see you tomorrow." I smiled to Sasori. Sasori nodded and was about to continue his way, when I suddenly grabbed his hand. He turned around to look at me.

"Seriously, what´s wrong with you, yeah?" I asked, looking into his emotionless eyes. He looked back into my eyes and said:

"I`m fine. Why do you think there is something wrong with me?" he asks, and I notice I am still holding his hand. Blushing I let his hand fall from my before answering the question.

"You ignore your friends and act almost well in my company, yeah." I answer with a smile.

"You said yesterday you don't want me to touch you, so what exactly am I doing wrong?" Sasori said a little bit angry in his voice.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Sasori! You have to stop that, yeah." I said, pushing Sasori away from me. _

"_Why?" Sasori smirked at me._

"_Because I don't want you to touch me." I said, starting to walk away._

_**-End of flashback-**_

"You used me! That´s why I couldn't stand you touching me, yeah!" I yell to Sasori. Sasori´s hands are going into fists as he looks at me.

**Sasori`s POV**

"You used me! That`s why I couldn't stand you touching me, yeah!" Deidara yells at me. I feel my nails digging into my palms as my hands forms into fists. I look at Deidara.

"I know! And I have tried to make it up to you!" I yell back. I have to cool myself down…

"Yeah, like telling everybody about it!" he yells.

"I´m sorry! How many times do I have to tell you that?! You know, I´m not gonna be by your side if you keep treating me like shit!"

"You were the one who treated me like shit, yeah!"

"And I´m sorry for that!" Calm down… Calm the fuck down… But these will only stay as words. I take one step closer, pushed Deidara on the ground and sat on top of him. I looked Deidara in his scared eyes as I lifted my fist. I lower it again as I see him close his eyes and wait for a punch. I lower my head, so our foreheads touch each others before rolling off of him. Deidara opens slowly his eyes and turned to look at me. I had my back against him and slowly I stood up. I turned around and looked at the now sitting blonde. Deidara lifts himself up too.

"Fuck!" I punch the ground, making my own fist bleed.

"I´m sorry." Deidara says to my surprise. I do not answer him, but when my ice cold eyes meet his guilty once, I try to calm myself down.

"..." I started to walk away, only to be stopped by Deidara again. Is he trying to irritate me?

"Umm… Would you like to stay over for a while, yeah?" Deidara asked blushing. Why would he want me to stay?; I thought.

"No." I say dragging my hand away from his grip.

"Please?" he asked again.

"Why? You were just yelling how awful I am, and now you want me to stay?!" I yelled. Damn, I needed to calm down.

"Forget that I asked." Deidara said sadly, and then turned around to his door. I watched as Deidara disappeared into his house before continuing my own way home. Was it really so bad thing to reject his request? I sighed deeply as I thought the conversation over and over again. Maybe I should have visited him… Or even apologized my behavior. Fuck! Maybe I´ll visit him later.

"Hey Sasori!" my Grandma greeted me as I shut the door behind me.

"…"

"How was school?" Chiyo asked, peeking from the kitchen.

"Could have been better." I say with monotone voice.

"Is everything alright?" Chiyo asked, coming from the kitchen and standing in front of me.

"Just a bad day." I say with a fake smile and disappear to my room. When I walk into my room, I found Hiruko and Sandaime lying on my bed.

"Hiruko! Sandaime! Off of my bed!" I yell to them. To my irritation, they only watch up at me before resting their head on the bed again.

"Fuck!" I punch the wall. The punch didn't leave any mark, but some puppets fell down on the floor. I sighed deeply before lifting the now broken puppets on top of my desk. Guess I have to repair them today. After I had done one of them ready, Chiyo yelled that the food is ready. I walked over to the kitchen, eating, and then helping my old Grandma with the dishes.

"How is it with you and Sakura?" Chiyo asked me.

"I broke up with her." I say, continuing to do the dishes.

"Oh… Why?"

"I like someone else."I say emotionlessly, making clear to my Grandma that I don't wanna talk about it now.

"Okay, you should take your dogs out." Chiyo said. I nod to her and went to search after my dogs. When I finally found them, surprisely on my bed, I put them on leash before pulling them after me out. Sandaime and Hiruko seemed to enjoy the winter weather with snow and cold air. I had no idée where I would walk with them, so I just let them decide the way. First we walked to the park, the one I enjoyed to walk often in, and then we turned to an odd street, continuing it until it came to an end. There we took the street to left, which leaded us right to a familiar street. We walked the street further, and soon I saw Deidara´s house on it. Fuck! How had I ended up here?; I thought. I walked up to the door, and knocked on it before I realized it. I waited for a moment. Maybe he didn't hear it. But that was only a dream when a certain blonde came and opened the door.

"Hey, Can I now come in?" I decided to ask, as warmly and nicely as I could.

"Yeah, just wait a sec." Deidara said. He disappeared from the door, leaving it open. I stepped inside, closing the door after my pups had come in too. Soon, Deidara came back to my view a white, long sleeved shirt on. I took my shoes and jacket off, reliving my dogs as well. Hiruko and Sandaime ran over to Deidara, playing with him and licking his face.

"Haha" Deidara chuckles as he plays with the dogs. This sight made me smile. After my dogs had calmed down, Deidara gestured me to the living room. He sat on the couch and I sat down next to him. When I looked him over, he had black pants on, a white long sleeved with small red strands on the hand part. Wait what? When he had gestured me to the living room, it was completely white, the shirt. I grab his wrist hardly but still gently, and lift his sleeve up. I look at the now uncovered arm. It´s full of cuts, some of them bleeding and some of them not.

**Deidara´s POV**

I looked over at Sasori´s face as his eyes widens at the bleeding cuts.

"Deidara… Why do you cut yourself?" he asked me. He gently took my other hand and lifted the sleeve up.

"And now you ruined this shirt." Sasori said letting go of my hand. I gave him a smile.

"So, why did you come, yeah?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for being an ass today." Sasori said his eyes still on my cut.

"Okay, now come with me." Sasori said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the toilet. He searched all the cupboards for something. Soon enough he took out some cotton and disinfectant. He opened the bottle and poured some of the disinfectant on the cotton before putting the bottle away.

"This might hurt a little." Sasori said, taking my hand and moving the piece of cotton over my cuts. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes. After the first hand comes the second one. When he was ready with that state, Sasori took some bandage and put it on my cuts.

"There, now take that shirt off and put a clean one on." he said. I made as I was told, taking my shirt off, right in front of Sasori, and then exiting the toilet for another shirt. When I had found a new shirt, a violet shirt with a light brown cloud on it, **BANG!** reading in it, I went back to the living room, finding Sasori there.

"So, why did you want me here in the first place?" Sasori asked me after I sat down next to him.

"I, umm… I didn't want to be alone, yeah." I said truthfully.

"Oh… Why not?" Sasori looked at me. I didn't want to answer him and it seemed like he understood that.

"Let´s make a deal. You answer my question, and I´ll answer your question. We are doing this three times, okay?" Sasori continued. I nod and let Sasori start.

"So, why didn't you wanna be alone?" he repeated the one question.

"I get in the mood to hurt myself, yeah." I answered. I hope Sasori will talk the truth too, because I did. Only half satisfied Sasori nods and waits for my turn.

"Why did you react on the kiss like you did?" I asked.

"I actually don't know. But first of all it was Sakura and secondly, I don't think I like to kiss a person I don't like. Or then I don't like kissing at all." Sasori said and I nod to him.

"Why do you hurt yourself?"

"I feel lonely. And…" I think of how to continue the sentence.

"And to make me forget all the shit, yeah." I finally say. Sasori nods and waits for my next question.

"Why do you not like kissing?" I ask. The little experience I have from kissing is only good. That´s why I don't really get Sasori´s point.

"My first kiss was with a girl, it was horrible. My second kiss was with a boy, it was horrible as well. Sakura´s kiss was the worst. So, maybe it´s just because I haven't shared a good kiss with anyone." Sasori said matter-of-factly. I nod.

"Okay, now last question. What is your favorite flower and why?" Sasori smirks at me.

"Just one question, yeah." I said to him, smirking back.

"Okay, your favorite flower then?" Sasori´s smirk fell and turned into a smile.

"A blue rose." I said smiling too. Sasori´s eyes seemed to wide for a moment before turning back to normal.

"Aren't they pretty rare?" Sasori smirked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen one in a long time." I said smiling.

"Okay, your turn." Sasori said.

"Hmm… Do you like somebody?" I asked cheerfully, probably blushing a bit.

"Maybe, maybe not." I give the smirking Sasori a glare.

"Okay, okay. Yeah, I do. But I don't think he likes me…" Sasori said sadly.

"So it´s a ´he´." I said smiling at Sasori´s expression.

"Yes it is.". My eyes widened. Now I wanted to know who it was!

"Do I know him, yeah?" I felt myself as a girl right now.

"Yeah you do." Sasori said, smiling at my girly act.

"Is he in our school?"

"Yep." Sasori smiles.

"Why do you like him, yeah?" I asked, feeling super-girly now.

"I don't know. I love his eyes, his smooth silky hair, perfect skin, attitude for the most. But I also know, I fucked up pretty badly with him and I don't think he will look me in that way anymore." I almost felt pity about Sasori. And I would have told him that, if I didn't still have this fucking crush on him. My heart ached as he spoke of him. Why didn't someone like me that way too?

"Who is it?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"I´m not gonna tell ̴." Sasori said with a teasing voice.

"But—" I was cut down because Sasori´s phone started to ring. He dug his pocket and soon pulled the phone up to his ear.

"Yes?... Ah, sorry, time flies… Yeah, I´ll be back soon… yeah… Bye…" Sasori ended the phone call. I look up to Sasori, waiting for him to tell the matter.

"I have to go, my grandmother wants me back." Sasori said. I walked with him to the front door, making sure he took his dogs with him, before walking with him to the yard.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then. But promise me Dei, don't cut yourself, okay?" Sasori said and looked at me. What was it with the nickname Dei? Well, I surely liked it more that the one before it, Brat.

"Yeah, I promise." I said. Before Sasori left, he took my hand and pulled me closer to him, giving a hug. I smiled against his shoulder and decided to hug him back. Just for once. Then Sasori parted from me, smiling and waving as he left.

**A/N**

**I was just thinking, should I change this from hurt/comfort to drama?**

**And I hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Confession under the mistletoe

**Sasori´s POV**

It was now Friday, one day to Hidan´s party. I was currently in Science class, sitting next to Deidara, Hidan and Pain in front of me. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so we had time to talk. Deidara, Pain and Hidan were talking about the party, but I was too tired to join them. Soon after the bell hand rang, the door opened and relieved our teacher. To everybody´s surprise, he wasn't the old Mr. Yagami, but a new teacher.

"Hey!" He silenced the class.

"I´m Orochimaru_sss_." The teacher said as he wrote his name on the board. Orochimaru had long black hair, pale skin, and yellow snake-like eyes. And I could swear he was hissing! And the worst part of everything… It looked like he was checking out Deidara!

"Now, I hope you all could introduce yourself. Let´s begin from that beautiful blond over there_sss_." he hissed.

"I´m Deidara, yeah." Deidara blushed.

"Sasori." I said sending death glares to the new teacher, Orochimaru only smirking at this. When we all had introduced us, Orochimaru handed all of us some papers to do. I had always been good in this subject so I finished it quickly. After the Snakyman, yeah I gave him a nickname, had given all the students their papers, he came back towards us.

"Do you need help_sss_?" he asked, looking at Deidara. I wanted to punch the man right in front of everybody!

"Well umm… I don't get this one, yeah." Deidara said and pointed at one of the questions on the sheet. Why didn't he ask me to help him? Damn, I hated our new teacher… The Snakyman walked behind Deidara, pressing himself slightly at the blonde´s shoulder as he started to explain.

"Oh… Thanks for helping me." Deidara said, smiling gently at the idiot teacher. Orochimaru smiled sweetly back before going to help other students.

"Well, he was nice, yeah." Deidara said after he had finished his paper completely. Every now and then when I watched at the teacher, I could see him watching at Deidara.

"Pedophile…" Pain and Hidan said and I nodded in agreement. Deidara looked confused at all of us.

"But anyway, you could have asked my help with the question." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I bet Sasori is much better than that pedo-bear." Hidan said smirking. Deidara looked at Hidan and me in succession before shaking his head disappointed.

"Dei… I think those two have right. Orochimaru looks every now and then at you…" Pain said. Before Deidara had time to answer, the bell rang and everybody started to leave the class.

"You get no homework, so have a good day. And Deidara, do you mind staying for few minutes?" Snakyman said, licking his lips with his overly long tongue. Everybody went outside of the class, expect Deidara, Pain, Hidan and I. We waited on Deidara at the doorframe, and watched as he went to talk with the new teacher.

"Would you want some remedial instruction_sss_?" I could hear his hissing all the way here. Deidara looked over at me, and I of course, shook my head, so Deidara would not take the offer.

"No thanks, I´m fine, yeah. Anything else?" Deidara smiled. I could see a bump growing up in our teacher´s pants, but tried to ignore it.

"Kukukuku… Okay then, but so you know, you can always come and—" I cut the teacher off by yelling after Deidara.

"Well, I gotta go now, yeah." Deidara said and walked over to us. As mine and the Snakyman´s eye made contact, I made the most innocent smile I could, but it turned out to be a smirk.

"What did we say to you? He is a fucking pedo!" Hidan said throwing his hands in the air.

"Why do you say he is a pedo, yeah?" Deidara asked us all, walking backwards so he could see us.

"Didn't you see the bulge in his pants?" I asked. Deidara had to be more careful around that snaky bitch; I decided.

"No. But whatever. Don't we have art now, yeah?" Deidara changed the subject.

"Yeah, but let´s go eat first. The others are probably eating already." I said, moving bit closer to Deidara. When we had eaten, it was time for art. One subject I love. Deidara and I were currently chatting about something, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Hidan and the others had already gone home, not interested in art.

"So which time do you want me to come?" I asked Deidara.

"Huh?"

"So we can go to the party? Tomorrow?" I said face palming myself.

"Oh, right! Well how long does it take to walk from my house to Hidan´s, yeah?"

"About half an hour or less." I answered.

"Hmm, great! Can you come at 19 o´clock, yeah?" Deidara asked smiling.

"Why so early?" I decided to ask the smiling blonde.

"Just to make sure we´ll be in time, yeah. But you don't have to come if you don't want to." Deidara said a pink blush on his cheeks.

"No, it´s okay." I said and started to sketch a picture about two sweet boys kissing under mistletoe.

"What are you sketching at, yeah?" Deidara asked and looked over at my sketch.

"Nothing special…" I said and ripped away the paper piece from my sketch book. Then I folded it and gave it to the blonde.

"Thanks." Deidara said and putted it to his pocket. When the school was over, I went to my locker so I could get all my things from there. Then I had to go to Deidara´s locker, so we could walk home together. When I finally arrived to Deidara´s locker, I saw the snake-teacher leaning against the wall, few meters away from the blonde boy.

"Hey, Deidara! Ready yet?" I asked, wrapping my arms around the slim waist.

"Yeah just wait a sec." he said, taking his jacket from the locker and slamming it shut.

**Deidara´s POV**

I turned around, Sasori´s arms still around my waist, and then looked at the direction he was looking at. Orochimaru, our new teacher, was leaning against the wall few meters away from us… And he was smirking at Sasori who made death glares towards him.

"Let´s go." Sasori murmured, breaking his eye contact with the Snake-man only to look at me. I nodded and broke his hug before walking away from my locker, out of the school building.

"Deidara, you have to be careful around Orochimaru." Sasori said monotone right after we had left the school yard.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed as we continued to walk. Soon we arrived to my house.

"See you tomorrow then." I said. Sasori smirked back before continuing his own way home. I sighed before making my way to my house, opening the door and stepping inside. The evening went by fast as I watched TV and did other nice things.

Next day, Saturday, I woke up about 12 o´clock. I had seven hours to get myself ready before Sasori would come. I went quickly to take a shower and after that I ate something little. When I glanced at the clock, it showed 16:02. That meant I had three hours to spend. Then I remembered that I had no idée what I was going to wear, so I walked quickly over to my closet, looking at the clothes. I tested a pair of blue jeans, grey jeans and black ones. After few thoughtful minutes, I decided to take the grey ones. With the grey jeans I decided to wear a black and white button shirt. I opened my half ponytail, brushed my hair and then made the half ponytail again. A little bit more eyeliner was added before I glanced at the clock. 18:39. I felt myself like a girl! I was preparing myself for about seven hours! Leaving everything like this, I went to make some dinner to myself. Just when I had putted the noodles in the water, my doorbell rang. I sighed as I went to open it and saw Sasori.

"Hello." Sasori said smirking. Sasori wore black jeans that hugged his ass nicely but were lose at the knees and then a grey open button shirt (open), a white top under it. Not bad.

"Hi." I said and let him in, walking back to the kitchen and boiling my noodles.

"Are you hungry? I can make some noodles for you too, yeah." I yelled to Sasori.

"No thanks, I´m fine." he yelled back before walking into the kitchen and sitting down on one of the chairs. I took the ready noodles on a plate and then walked over to the table. I glanced at the clock again, noticing Sasori had come 15 minutes earlier than planned.

"Why did you come so early, yeah?" I decided to ask.

"I was bored." Sasori answered, looking at my noodles. After I had finished eating, we decided to go. I locked the door after Sasori had walked out. After closing the door, both of us stared to walk in a random direction to me.

"So…" I started, wanting to break the awkward silence that we had.

"Are you gonna stay the night, yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was my plan. You?" Sasori answered smirking.

"Yeah, me too." I said, the silence taking control again. As I watched the scenery going by, I realized that we were heading towards school. After the school building, we continued straight forwards.

"Are we soon there?" I asked Sasori.

"Yep.". After about five minutes we had arrived to our destination. It was a huge white mansion with black gates surrounding it and beautiful garden. As we walked closer to the door, I heard loud music coming inside of the house and lights which colored the snowy garden with different colors.

"Wow…" was all I could say as Sasori grabbed my hand, leading me to the front door. After I had admired the house enough, I pulled my hand off from Sasori´s grip and knocked on the door. I don't know how they could hear it, but soon a random guy came and opened the door, reliving a sight of many teenagers with beer bottles or red plastic mugs in their hands.

"Big party..." Sasori muttered to himself, nodding in agreement, I think. We walked inside and soon met many guys and girls from our school, but also few randoms. I could feel Sasori still by my side, but soon he was gone too. I took a look at the house; the living room with rich looking couches, big plasma TV and people making out on the pool table. I walked further, coming to a kitchen; on the kitchen table was a bowl full of red liquid and plastic mugs beside it. The furniture looked very expensive here too. I would never have guessed that Hidan was rich! Or that his parents were…

"Hey Blondie! Nice to see you found your way here. Where is Sasori?" Hidan asked, holding one of his arms around Hinata´s hip.

"Hey. Sasori disappeared somewhere already, yeah. Nice house you have." I said and made my way to the next room, not bothered to wait for Hidan´s answer. The next room was a nice room with a fireplace, wall aquarium, bookshelves and many couches. I wasn't the only one liking this room since it was full of other people. I looked at all of the people, trying to spot Sasori. I sighed in relief as I saw him, but then I froze as I saw him talking to someone. That someone had long brown hair, some of them hanging in front its face and the rest in a bun. She/he had beautiful brown eyes and looked pretty. I recognized that someone as Haku. He was a student at our school, and I think he has Math with me. Was Haku the one Sasori liked?; I thought. My heart ached as I watched Sasori hug the brunet. I tried to look away from them but I couldn't, not until they had broken the long lasting hug.

**Sasori´s POV**

As soon as we got to Hidan´s house, I lost Deidara. I walked around the house, trying to find somebody I knew. I was in my own thoughts as I crashed up with someone, and that brought me back to earth.

"I`m sorry, is everything okay?" I asked as I helped the brown haired boy Haku up. When we crashed he had landed on his ass.

"Yeah. Have you seen Zabuza?" Haku asked me.

"No. Is he here too?" I asked the brunet.

"I don't know. He was, but then we got a fight and I think he left." Haku said. Long time ago, Haku and I had been friends. And we kind of still are, we just don't talk as much as before but we can still trust each other our darkest and weirdest secrets.

"Oh? About what did you guys fight over?" I asked. It had been a long time since we last talked, so maybe it wasn't so bad to talk with him now.

"He doesn't want me to tell to anyone about our relationship and I want to be proud of it." Haku ended with a sigh. So, currently, I was the only one who knew about Haku and Zabuza.

"Give him time, maybe he will later realize that it isn't a bad thing." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, maybe I should. Oh and by the way, is it true that you slept with the blonde from my math class? His name was something with a D…" Haku said lighting up a bit.

"Deidara. Yes, it was just a one night thing." I sighed.

"And you two are still friends? I have seen you two hanging out… After the whole thing and, hey, didn't you date Sakura right after that?" So many questions…

"Yeah. I broke up with Sakura about a week ago. And I think we are still friends with Dei, although I regret the whole one night thing with him." I answered.

"UuuUuu ̴. Do you like him ̴?" Haku sung, totally forgetting his own problems.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't know if he will ever truly forgive me about it." I said.

"Kiss him. I´m sure that does the magic, and make sure he stands under mistletoe so you can blame at it if he do push away." Haku said. Sometimes I wonder how intelligent Haku is.

"Hmm… You should do it too to Zabuza. He is over there, looking madly at me. But hey, let´s talk again sometime." I said smirking and giving Haku a long hug, just to make Zabuza even angrier.

"Okay, bye." Haku said, after I broke the hug, and went over to Zabuza. Soooo… Now it was my turn to find my little blonde. It didn't take long to me to spot Deidara in the same room, talking to someone. I decided to go over to him, carefully trying to recognize the man. The boy had red hair too, a kanji on his forehead, love, and then green eyes. It was the same boy as at the carnivals.

"…Let´s take this upstairs." the red haired boy smirked.

"I…" Deidara was about to say something.

"I´m sure there is an empty room to us." the boy continued with his seductive voice.

"I´m sorry, but I got to go, yeah…" Deidara said and was about to leave when the boy grabbed his wrist.

"Don't be such a pussy." the green eyed boy spoke.

"Hey, Deidara. Finally I found you." I said to Deidara, walking over to the duo and placing one hand around Deidara´s shoulder. The red head relished Deidara´s hand and left without any words.

"Thanks." Deidara said, taking my hand off of his shoulder and walking away. I walked after him, and when I finally caught up with him, we were in an empty room, only a slight aquarium bubbling on the background. I put my hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Are you okay?" I asked after Deidara had turned around to face me.

"Yeah, of course I am." Deidara gave a fake smile.

"Hmm… Whatever…"I gave a quick glance at the roof. Oh fuck! Mistletoe! Deidara seemed to notice that I was staring at something, so he turned his gaze up as well.

"Mistletoe…" I said, looking at Deidara again.

"Do you know what people do under mistletoes?" I asked.

"They kiss, yeah?" Deidara said or asked, I wasn't sure. I nodded.

"You don't have to. I know you don't like kissing, or me, and nobody would ever know about it." Deidara said, whispering the part `or me`. It was true, I didn't like kissing, but I liked him, and I would do it. This could be my only chance to kiss him in my entire life.

"Santa will know." I said smirking, placing my hands on Deidara´s hips and pulling him closer to me. I moved one of my hands to Deidara´s chin and lifted his head a bit. He didn't push away, so I took this as a sign to continue. It was now or never. I leaned in, ready to capture his lips into a kiss, the blonde´s hot breath teasing my lips. I turned my head slightly so our noses wouldn't crash as I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against Deidara´s soft ones. I moved my lips slowly against his, Deidara moving too, and soon I noticed I was enjoying it. I moved my hand from his chin to his hips again, pulling our bodies together. I wanted to deepen the kiss more, so I licked Deidara´s bottom lip, asking for entrance. To this Deidara responded by breaking the kiss and taking gently my hands of his hips.

"I think that was enough for Santa, yeah." he said giving a little smile and taking few steps back.

"Okay." I smirked at him. This room seemed very nice after being in the loud music, people making out and beer filled rooms.

**Deidara´s POV**

"Do you wanna stay here or go back with the others?" Sasori asked me.

"I´d rather stay here." I said and for the first time took a look around the room. The room had a big aquarium too with exotic fishes, like nemo. It had a white round bed, the bed-end looking like a shell, the walls were painted blue and the only light came from the aquarium. The room was very nice and looked like it would be underwater.

"Then I stay with you." Sasori smiled, sitting down on the bed.

"You don't have to, yeah."

"No, but I like it here." he smirked and laid down, his back against the bed-end and pillows. He gestured me to sit next to him, and I did as I was told. We sat (laid) there in a silence before I broke it.

"Who´s room is this?" I asked Sasori.

"Last time I was here it was the guestroom."

"It´s beautiful…" I said more to myself, admiring the swimming fishes in front of us.

"Like you." Sasori smirked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"What time is it, yeah?" I asked. Sasori took his phone of his pocket and glanced at the screen, pocketing it again.

"It is 22.07." Sasori said. Sigh, still two hours until almost everybody would leave.

"Hey, how about I go get us something to eat and drink?" Sasori suggested.

"Okay, I´ll wait here, yeah." I said and watched Sasori leave. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the huge aquarium, admiring the colorful fishes. After a pretty long time the door opened and Sasori walked back in with few drinks in his hand and food in his arms. He placed them all down on a little night-table next to the bed and sat down in his old position.

"Sorry it took so long, Pain and Konan were wondering where you are since they hadn't seen you at all." Sasori said, taking one of the drinks.

"It´s only water." he said, taking a sip from the glass he had. I walked over to the bed, taking the other glass and drinking the water at once. I sat down next to Sasori and handed him the empty glass which he put away with his own. Then we talked about art and everything else that popped into our minds.

"Deidara…" Sasori said, looking into my eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Can I... Can I kiss you again?" he asked, turning his muddy brown eyes away from my eyes. My mind froze at the question, heartbeat growing faster. I didn't know what to answer, I seriously didn't know.

"Yeah." Not until it slipped through my lips. Sasori looked back into my eyes, giving a smile as he leant forward. I came closer too, and soon I felt my crush´s lips on mine. I closed my eyes, wanting to enjoy the feeling we were creating by moving our lips together. Soon Sasori licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I didn't know if I wanted to deepen the kiss, but opened my mouth to let the red heads tongue move in to my own. I gasped at the feeling of the tongue exploring my mouth and soon wrapping around mine, playing with it. Every brush our tongues made, made me want for more. We broke the kiss, both of us gasping for air. I laid back down in the position I was before the kiss and smiled to myself. That had felt so damn good! So damn right!

"I thought you said you didn't like kissing, yeah." I said after my breathing was normal again.

"Peoples changes." Sasori smirked, looking at the ceiling.

"But what about the dude you like? I don't think it´s good if you kiss me, if you like a whole other person, yeah." I said trying to hide my sadness. I had really liked the kiss and it ached as I knew I wouldn't get Sasori because he liked someone else. Well, it kind of was my own fault because I let him kiss me. Sigh.

"What dude?"

"The one you were talking about before, yeah." I said sadly.

"…" Sasori didn't answer. I know I was right. Why the fuck had I allowed Sasori to kiss me?! Why didn't I remember the guy before the kiss?! I was about to sit up and leave, but Sasori wrapped an arm around my waist, moving closer to me and placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Just forget that guy alright?" Sasori said, closing his eyes for a long moment before opening them again.

"But you like him, not me! You can´t go around kissing people you do not like!" I said in a high voice. Sasori sighed before resting his head on my shoulder.

"Calm down brat. What if I told you that the guy I like is… is Hidan." Sasori finished his sentence.

"WHAT?" I asked totally surprised.

"Just kidding. It´s you." he said, wrapping his arm around me tighter and closing his eyes.

"… What?" I asked, my brains not really taking the information.

"I like you." Sasori repeated slowly, opening his eyes. As soon as my brain handled the information, my eyes shot wide open at Sasori. I was paralyzed, I couldn't answer. I looked paralyzed as Sasori sighed and removed his hand away from my waist and he sat back in the old position, leaning against the bed end. Just as I was about to answer him something, the door slammed open and Hidan and the others walked in, meaning the Akatsuki (+Tobi, Zetsu, Hinata [which I will count to the Akatsuki now on]).

"So here you fucktards are. It´s been an hour since everyone left and we have fucking looked after you two from this mother fucking HUGE place. And here you are." Hidan said, walking over to us, smirking.

"Did you guys see the mistletoe over your heads?" Pain asked, pointing at another mistletoe hanging down. I stood up, taking the mistletoe away and tossing it on the floor.

"You still have to kiss ̴." Konan sung. I looked over at Sasori, who didn't even bother to look at me.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" everybody said in a chorus. Sasori moved closer to me, lifting my chin. Sasori hesitated a moment which caused me to look at him smiling, before I leaned in and kissed the red head, pushing him down on the bed.

**A/N**

**So, maybe Sasori likes kissing after all 3**


	12. Christmas

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas :D**

**Sasori´s POV**

I woke up by the sun streaming on my face. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in the unfamiliar bed. I looked around me and remembered I had slept over at Hidan's. I crawled off of the bed and exited one of the many guestrooms. I walked over to the kitchen, or at least were I remembered it to be. As I arrived there, I saw Deidara, Konan and Hinata eating breakfast.

"Morning." I greeted them and walked over to sit next to Deidara.

"Good morning." Konan said back.

"Morning." Hinata answered.

"Hey." Deidara said, not looking at me. I took a toast and started to set butter, cheese and everything else on it before eating it. When I was ready, I looked at all the others sitting at the table. Deidara had already gone somewhere with Hinata, leaving me with Konan who was currently sipping her coffee.

"Is everything okay with Deidara?" I decided to ask Konan.

"I don't know, shouldn't you ask him and not me?" Konan said with a grin. I nodded to her and walked over to the living room where I found Deidara surfing trough channels. I went over to the couch, sitting close next to the blonde. Deidara looked up at me and then moved a bit away from me. I sighed.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Deidara.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine. Why do you ask, yeah?" Deidara said, not looking at me.

"Beca—" I stopped my sentence. Maybe he was avoiding me because he didn't like me… Or maybe he tried to forget what happened yesterday…

"Just asking. Do you wanna walk with me back home?" I decided to ask.

"I guess I could. When are you leaving, yeah?"

"Whenever you want to." I said. After everybody had woken up, we talked a bit before Deidara and I was about to leave.

"Goodbye! See you tomorrow, yeah." Deidara said to everyone who was still there. Tobi and Zetsu had already left since it was already 17 o'clock. After the goodbyes, Deidara and I started to walk towards our homes. As we got closer to Deidara's house, we could see few police cars at his yard. Polices were storming in and out of his house, few of them placing a band around it, stopping everyone to go in there.

"WHAT THE HELL, YEAH?!" Deidara went over to one of the polices, which were placing on the band, and I followed him.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't come in here." the policeman said looking down at Deidara.

"But I live here, yeah! And I'm a guy!" Deidara continued to yell at the police. The policeman seemed to think for awhile before calling one of his comrades to us. The comrade was a woman with bluish black hair spiking up, she didn't wear a uniform but a grey skirt and a jacket with it. But the jacket was open and under it she had a net shirt, which showed pretty much of her boobs.

"Iwa Deidara I assume?" she asked Deidara and to this Deidara nodded.

"I'm Anko. Now, follow me." was the only thing she said before she bucked under the band and walked over to a big police car, Deidara and I on her heels.

"Sit down." she commanded and pointed at few chairs. We both obliged and sat down on the chairs, as she sat down on the police car.

"So… Your house is now a crime scene, and I'm afraid you can't live there in the coming week because of the investigation." Anko said to Deidara. Before Deidara had time to answer the woman continued.

"There was an accident in your house, and we have to investigate it. That´s why you can't be there."

"But… Where am I supposed to live now?" Deidara asked.

"That my dear lady, is your own problem." Anko said standing up. Deidara looked shocked at this. I putted my hand comforting around his shoulder. Deidara turned slowly facing me.

"Brat… I'm sure you can live the next week with me and my Grandma, if it's okay to you." I said. Where else could Deidara possibly go?

"Umm… Do you think your Granny minds, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"We can always ask, but I'm sure she will let you stay at least for one night." I said, grabbing Deidara's hand and pulling him up. Before the polices let us go, they wanted to know my address, so they could inform Deidara when he could move back in. They didn't let us inside the house, so Deidara had no clothes or anything else when we left.

"Mmm… Sasori? Why did you offer a place for me to stay, yeah?" Deidara asked me as we walked towards my home.

"You can't live on the streets." I said, sounding more bored than I had intended to. Deidara nodded.

"How will I go to school when I have no books, yeah?" Deidara wondered to himself.

"It's almost Christmas. I don't think we need any books, besides the holidays starts pretty soon too." I said to him, not wanting him to worry too much. When we arrived to my front door, I rang the doorbell and waited for Chiyo to come and open the door to us. As she did, she looked confused at Deidara.

"Hey, Deidara is staying over tonight. I hope you don't mind." I said giving her a fast smile before stepping in, Deidara following me.

"Hey." Deidara greeted polity my grandmother.

"Okay, but Sasori, where do you put our guest to sleep?" Chiyo asked me. Oh… I hadn't thought about that.

"He can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on a madras." I said, hanging my jacket up. When Deidara had taken his jacket and hung it, I gestured him to follow me upstairs. I opened the door to my room and walked inside, sitting on my king-sized bed.

"So you'll sleep here." I said showing my bed.

**Deidara's POV**

"N-No, I can't take your bed, yeah." I said, sitting down next to Sasori. Sasori sighed and stood up, walking over to a closet. He opened it, taking out a pair of pillows and a blanket. He threw them on the bed and exited the room. Soon enough he came back with a thin madras on his shoulders. He placed it on the floor next to the bed, then he took the old blanket and pillows from the bed and tossed them on the madras. I watched as Sasori took the new blankets and pillows, putting them comfy on the bed. The red head lied down on the madras, smiling at me.

"You sleep in your bed, I'm gonna take the madras." I said, standing up and sitting at the end of the madras.

"No, that's not an option." he answered. Just as I planned to say something back, Chiyo yelled at us. We both stood up, exiting the room and walking over to the kitchen.

"The dinner is ready." she said, gesturing us to the kitchen. We both sat down, starting to eat after Chiyo had.

"Grandma…" Sasori started.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay to you if Deidara would stay over here for the coming week?" Sasori asked. Chiyo seemed to think for a while before answering.

"Why? I'm sure he has an own house." Chiyo answered.

"Yeah, but there is something going on and he can't be there now. Plus, it's almost Christmas and I don't want Deidara to be alone." Sasori explained.

"Oh… What is there going on?"

"I don't know, the polices said they had to investigate it, yeah." I answered before Sasori had time.

"Well, I guess it's okay if you help us with few things every now and then." Chiyo said at last, smiling. We continued to eat and when we all had finished, Chiyo said we could go and she would handle the dishes. We thanked for the food and disappeared to Sasori's room. It was already quite late, so we decided to watch TV. We didn't talk much or do much. We watched on a movie. The move was pretty nice with a boy, who was a demigod, son to Poseidon. He lived with his mother (and stepfather) until he had to go to a camp where everybody was half human and half something else. There he met his satyr friend and a nice daughter of Athena. All the three of them had to go find Zeus' master lighting before a special date. They travelled to many different places before going to hell. But anyway, after the movie was over, we went to sleep.

"I'm not gonna sleep in your bed, yeah." I said, watching as Sasori laid down on the madras.

"Yes you are, you have no other choices. Now, good night." Sasori said and turned over, his back facing me. I curled up on Sasori's comfy bed, trying to sleep. It was cold. I turned my back to Sasori, trying to get some sleep, but after the sleep didn't come, I turned back to Sasori, looking at the clock on the same. I had tried to sleep in two hours. Sigh.

"Sasori." I said silently, testing if he was awake. He didn't say anything, so I reached over the bed end and poked him in his back.

"What is it brat." he asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep, yeah. It's too cold and I feel guilty because you have to sleep on the floor." I whispered. Sasori sighed before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"So you decided to wake me up?" he asked yawning.

"Sorry…"

"Here, take my blanket." Sasori said, offering his blanket.

"N-No, then you would get cold, yeah." I whispered in the dark. Another sigh escaped Sasori's lips as he stood up, taking his pillows and blanket up too. He placed them on the free side of the bed before lying down and curling up in his blankets.

"Are you now happy? I'm not on the floor anymore." Sasori said yawning as he closed his eyes.

"It's still cold…" I said to myself as I closed my eyes too.

"Do you ever stop whining?" Sasori said sarcastly and moved closer to me, wrapping his hand around me and pulling me closer to him. I snuggled closer to him, wanting more of his warmth. After a few minutes, I could feel sleep taking over me.

The next morning when I woke up, I was surprised to see Sasori still sleeping next to me. I moved away from Sasori so I could see his peaceful face. He looked so damn good! Slowly Sasori opened his eyes, smiling to me.

"Morning Sunshine." he said, his smile turning to a smirk.

"Good morning." I said sitting up.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasori asked as we went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Yeah, I did." I said.

**-Friday in school-**

It was Friday, and I was sitting at a table, waiting for my friends to come.

"Merry Christmas!" Konan was the first one to greet me with a hug.

"Thanks, merry Christmas to you too, yeah." I wished her.

"Oh, here. Open it at Christmas eve." Konan said and handed me a little box which was wrapped in a blue paper. After getting many presents from my friends, I was happy that the school day was over. I was waiting for Sasori outside when suddenly Sakura walked over to me.

"You know, Sasori is only with you so he could get to your pants." Sakura said, smiling innocently.

"We're not dating." I said smiling back to her.

"You aren't?" she asked, her eyes widening and smile turning into a smirk.

"Well, that wasn't surprising. Who would want to date a whore like you?" Sakura said, smiling again before leaving. I sighed and turned my gaze to the ground. After a little waiting, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You ready to leave? I have to go and buy something." I looked up and saw Sasori. I nodded to him and so we were gone, walking first to a little shop on our way home.

**Sasori's POV**

Deidara hadn't talked much after we left school. Well, now when I think about it, he hadn't talked at all.

"I need you to wait here." I said to Deidara as I walked over to the little shop on the other side of the street. Deidara only nodded. Inside the shop, I walked down the aisles, looking for a piece of earth- clay.

"Can I help you sir?" a black haired woman asked.

"Actually yes, were do you have clay?" I asked the woman. She showed me down another aisle, and pointed at a table.

"Thanks."

"Anything else I can do to help you?" she asked.

"Well… Which clay is the best?" I asked. She took a brown bag full of clay.

"This one, but it is also the most expensive one." she smiled.

"Hmm… I'll take it." I said and walked to the counter to pay the clay.

"You get 20 % off, because of Christmas." she said smiling and I gave her the money. She gave me the clay in a bag and so I walked out of the store. I had to admit that the clay was pretty expensive, but not much and since it was in sale. I walked back to Deidara who looked like he was freezing.

"Cold?" I asked and placed my free hand (I had the bag of clay in other) on his shoulder and pulled him closer to me.

"What did you buy, yeah?" Deidara asked, leaning slightly to me.

"Nah, just something Chiyo wanted." I answered. Soon we were at my house, so I took my hand of the blonde's shoulder and opened the door.

"Hey, Sasori and Deidara." Chiyo greeted us with a smile when we came. Deidara had helped Chiyo a lot during the week, and I think Chiyo likes Deidara.

"Hey Chiyo." Deidara greeted her with a smile while I nodded.

"Do you wanna help me by doing some gingersnaps?" Chiyo asked.

"Yeah. I'd love to." Deidara said with a big smile.

"No thanks, I would probably burn them. Besides I have something else to do." I said and walked to my room with the clay. I took some paper out so I could wrap it up. When I was ready, I hid it and went back to the kitchen. Before I had time to make it to the kitchen, where the two other would be, I was stopped by their talking.

"… Is something wrong Dei?" my grandma asked the blonde. I didn't see anything because the wall separated us.

"Well… Not actually. I want to give Sasori a Christmas present, but I have no idée what he likes, yeah." I heard Deidara say. Maybe I shouldn't be listening to their conversation. Before I could hear Chiyo's answer, I walked back to my room, waited five minutes before going back.

"Are you ready with the gingersnaps?" I asked as I walked in the kitchen. And to my surprise, they were.

"Yeah. Just put the last ones in the oven." Chiyo said.

"Now, go out with the dogs, okay?" Chiyo said. I nodded and watched as Deidara stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm coming with you." he said, not looking at me. I walked after Deidara, taking my dogs as we headed out. When we were out, I handed Deidara one of the leashes, which he took gladly. After we had walked pretty long in silence, I decided to break it.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. It wasn't like Deidara to be so quiet.

"Yeah, just thinking…" he answered.

"On what?"

"Sakura."

"What? Why?"

"She came up to me today, yeah." Deidara sighed.

"What did she say?"

"She just told me how awful I am." Deidara said. I stopped my walking and placed my hands on Deidara's shoulders, stopping his walking too. I looked in his beautiful eyes before saying:

"You are not awful. You shouldn't listen to that bitch, she is only trying to get you feel bad."

"Looks like she succeeded in that." Deidara said, looking to one side.

"Brat…" I said, making him turn his face again towards me. I pulled him closer, moving my hands to his waist and hugging him. Yes, I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't because of two reasons. 1) Because we were living in the same room now, 2) because I didn't want him to get mad at me, which he could if he didn't like me. I broke the hug and we continued the stroll in silence.

**-Day before Christmas-**

Everything was ready for the Christmas day. The gingersnaps were baked as was all the pies, the ham was in the oven, and the Christmas tree inside. The last thing my Grandmother wanted me and Deidara to do was to decorate the tree. And it had to be done before she came back from shopping. We were currently sitting in the living room, trying to sort out all the fake candles and other things. After a long moment, the tree was ready, only missing the star from the top.

"Do you wanna place the star?" I asked Deidara. His eyes glistered as he took the star from me and he walked over to the tree. The blonde boy stood up on the chair, tip toeing to reach to the top. Just when Deidara had placed the star on the top, his balance betrayed him, and he started to fall. Without thinking, I stood up and ran over to catch him. I wrapped my hands around Deidara's waist, but noticed it was too late to save him, since I was falling backwards too. My back hit the floor and Deidara fell on top of me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, holding tightly his waist.

"Yeah, got a soft landing. You?" he chuckled.

"Um… Yeah, as long as you are." I said smirking and looking into his eyes. We didn't break the eye contact nor did we change the position.

**Deidara's POV**

I sat up on Sasori, making sure it was on his crotch.

"But look at the tree. Isn't it beautiful, yeah?" I said happily, purposely moving my hips teasingly on him.

"Uh… Yes, it is… C-Can you get off me?" Sasori blushed. Looking back to him, I moved my hips again, making Sasori groan.

"Why?"

"You are… are sitting on my… sitting on me." Sasori stuttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, standing up. Sasori shook his head and stood up too, brushing his jeans. I know I shouldn't have teased him, but I haven't had any physical contact in a long time. Yeah, I know people jerk themselves off, but I haven't had time to do that since I had no idée I couldn't live in my own house for a while.

"Are you horney?" Sasori smirked to me and placed his hands around my ass, pulling me close to him and squeezing my ass.

"Sa-Sasori! We can't, your Grandma will be here in any minute, yeah." I said, pushing him away. Maybe it was true what Sakura said, maybe Sasori only wanted into my pants. Thinking about the pinkette, ruined my mood completely. I sighed and sat on the couch they had in the living room.

"Let's just clean this mess up and go to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas, yeah." I said offering Sasori a smile. Sasori nodded and we started to clean up all the things that we didn't hang in the tree. It was pretty late and Chiyo hadn't come home. I was starting to get worried.

"Sasori, don't you think it's pretty late?" I asked the redhead.

"Yeah, it is. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering when Chiyo will c—" I was cut down by the doorbell ringing. Sasori gave me a smile and headed to open the door. After a while Chiyo came in, carrying many bags. I went straight away to help her and soon we were all sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm gonna go sleep, good night, yeah." I said and stood up, walking to Sasori's room.

"Me too. Night." Sasori said to Chiyo and followed me to his room. I sat down on Sasori's bed, taking off my shirt and jeans, leaving me only in boxers. I had brushed my teeth few minutes ago and was now making myself comfortable in the bed. Soon Sasori came from the bathroom, wearing only his black boxers. He laid down on the madras on the floor and made himself comfortable too.

"Sasorii, come sleep next to me, yeah." I whined.

"No." was the red heads answer.

"What? Why not?" I said, hanging over the bed edge, my hair on Sasori's face.

"Because I don't want to." Sasori said with his monotone voice.

"Then I'm coming next to you, yeah." I said, throwing my blanket and pillow down, and then rolling over the edge. I fell partly on Sasori, but he didn't say anything. I put my pillow next to his head (near), and then curled under my covers, very close to the red head.

"It's cold on the floor…" I stated, moving closer to him. When I didn't get any respond from Sasori, I lifted my blanket and threw it on him, then curled under them both. So now we were both laying under the same blanket, our bodies touching each others.

"Deidara…" Sasori said emotionless.

"What are you trying to do?" he continued. Yeah, what was I doing? I was definitely trying to piss him off. And maybe even get him to kiss me. Sasori hadn't kissed me after Hidan's party.

"Sleep." I said yawning and moving closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped one hand around Sasori's stomach.

"Good night, yeah." I said, listening to the heartbeat under my ear.

"Night." Sasori sighed, moving away from me. I turned my back to him, trying to sleep. My plan was not working.

The next day I woke up before Sasori. I turned around to face Sasori. He looked so cute! I rested my head on one of my hands, and looked at him. I sat slowly up and reached out for a box under the bed. It was my present to Sasori.

"Good morning." I said loudly, waking the red head up. Sasori looked at me with his brown eyes and after a while they landed on the box in my hand.

"What's that?" he asked, sitting up.

"Well, it should be my Christmas present for you, yeah." I said, trying to sound happy. Sasori took it from me and put it beside.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" I asked.

"Not until later." Sasori said, yawning. We both changed our clothes before going to the kitchen.

"Good morning Chiyo." I greeted happily while she handed me a bowl full of rice pudding. I sat down, happily eating it.

** -Later that day (about 18.00)-**

Chiyo, Sasori (,Hiruko and Sandaime) and I were sitting in the living room by the Christmas tree. Under the tree were few presents, every one of them wrapped up beautifully.

"Sasori, do you wanna go get them?" Chiyo asked nicely from Sasori.

"Nah, I think Deidara could." Sasori smiled at me. Chiyo nodded to me and so I stood up, walking over and taking the few presents under the tree. All of them had names on them, so I sorted them out before handing them to their owner. And surprisingly, there were two to me. I walked back to the couch, sitting next to Sasori. We all unwrapped one present at time, and took time to show it to each others, and thanking. Finally it was my turn, so I took a box wrapped in red paper. I opened it and my eyes widened at the clay in it. I took the clay bag and tossed the paper away, admiring the clay. It was very good and soft, making it almost perfect to sculpt.

"Thanks." I said to Sasori. Somehow I knew it was Sasori who had given it to me, because Chiyo didn't know I like clay. Then it was the other presents turn. Unwrapping it I saw a beautiful necklace. The necklace was made from silver and had a little bird in it. The bird had a blue 'diamond' in it and it was absolutely breathtaking!

"Thanks Chiyo, yeah." I said, standing up and walking over to hug her. She hugged me back before telling I was welcome. I gave Chiyo a new frying pan, since she liked cooking, and Sasori's present was still in his own room. After we had cleaned the papers away, we ate and talked until it was late at night.

"Thanks. It was very nice to spend the Christmas with you two." I said happily to Chiyo and Sasori. Chiyo smiled back to me while Sasori only nodded. I went back to Sasori's room, Sasori on my heels. When we got there, he closed the door and walked over to his bed, sitting down. I followed him to the bed, taking the present from the floor and giving it to Sasori.

"Now, open it, yeah." I said, sitting down next to him. Slowly unwrapping the box, Sasori took out a perfectly sculpted scorpion. The scorpion was black with each little detail it had. It looked almost like a real one, the only thing making it difference was that it didn't move.

"It's beautiful." Sasori said, standing up and placing it on his worktable. I know it's just something crap which wouldn't have any meaning and that it was useless, but anyway. Sasori sat down next to me, smiling at me before he leant down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas brat." he smiled.

**A/N**

**So what did you like? That was pretty much a Christmas that I am used to. Anyway, how is your Christmas? Is it like that or is it way different? And yes, Deidara is a bit weird in this chapter, but I think it's okay. ****And so you know why this was late it is because I celebrate 24****th**** day Christmas, so it's my present to you guys.**


	13. Back to school

**Sasori's POV**

_Ten!_

"Sasori! Come quickly, the fireworks are about to start, yeah." Deidara yells to me. I make my way quickly to the blonde, who is waiting on me impatiently outside the house.

_Five!_

I wrap my arms around Deidara's waist.

_Four!_

I pull him closer.

_Three!_

I turn him to face me.

_Two!_

I gently lift his chin with my hand, leaning closer to him and locking my eyes with him.

_One!_

Leaning even closer, I smile at him.

_BOOM!_

I capture his lips with my own and close my eyes, enjoying the moment. After few seconds, Deidara pulls away and smiles.

"Happy New Year, Deidara." I said, turning my eyes to the colorful explosions in the sky.

"Happy New Year, yeah." Deidara said looking into the sky too. So, its New Year right now, and Deidara had finally got his house back few days ago, and… We are together, like boyfriend and boyfriend.

_-Flashback-_

"_Brat, don't be mad!" I said, trying to calm Deidara down._

"_Why would I not be? I thought you liked me, but there you were, flirting with _your ex_, yeah!" And with that, the blonde had run away, probably to his own house. I ran my hand through my red locks and went back inside._

"_Sasoriii, we can continue this in an empty room." Sakura said. Sigh, the only thing I had said was that Sakura had a nice skirt, and that was with sarcasm too. Well, we're not technically together with Deidara yet, so I don't get why he got so mad._

"_Fuck off." I said coldly, leaving the party and going home. At home, I went to my room, taking one blue rose and then heading to Deidara's house. When I arrived there, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come and open it. When the door opened, I hid the rose behind my back._

"_What is it?" Deidara said with a monotone voice._

"_I shouldn't have flirted with Sakura, I'm sorry. Now, I want to ask you something I have planned to ask for a long time." I waited for Deidara to nod before continuing._

"_Deidara… Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, taking the blue rose and handing it to my –hopefully- new boyfriend._

"_I'd love to, yeah." was Deidara's cheerful answer. He took the rose and then jumped on me, hugging. I wrapped my arms around his waist, enjoying the warmth._

"_Let's go inside." my boyfriend smiled, taking my hand and leading me in. Deidara put the blue rose in water, and then came to join me on the couch. The blonde sat near me, wrapping his hands around my neck and bringing me into a passionate kiss. I sneaked my hands around his waist, bringing him even closer, and of course, kissing him back. After a moment we parted, my lips continuing to Deidara's neck, down his jaw line. I heard Deidara moan as I sucked and nipped on one special spot on his collarbone. Deciding to leave a hickey there, I sucked harder, gaining more moans from the blonde. I felt Deidara take his hand from my neck and moving it downwards to my pants. The hand rested on my member, slightly touching it through the fabric of my pants. I groaned as I stopped sucking, moving my lips back to the blondes._

"_Sasori… I want you to fuck me… yeah…" Deidara managed to say through our kiss._

"_Shouldn't we take it slower?" I asked, kissing him again._

"_Why? You have already fucked me once, yeah…" Deidara said after we broke the kiss._

"_Yeah, and I don't think it was so pleasurable to you." I whispered, nibbling on Deidara's earlobe. Deidara groaned._

"_Whatever… Okay… I'm tired, I'm gonna go sleep now. I think you can find your way out on your own, yeah." Deidara said smiling sleepily and stood up._

"_Hmm… Could I, maybe sleep with you?" I asked, standing up and hugging my boyfriend. Deidara smiled._

_-End of flashback-_

I locked my room door and went over to open my computer. After few minutes, I had already opened the internet and was now typing something into Wikipedia, then I started to read.

'_Anal sex_

_Anal sex (also called anal intercourse) is the act…'_

I skipped a part to find the thing I was actually looking at.

'_Many people find anal sex pleasurable and some may reach orgasm through it- by stimulation of the prostate in men, and associated sensory nerves. However, many people find anal sex painful, sometimes extremely so.'_

Yeah, now I found it. Searching more information from few pages, I somehow ended up on a gay porn site. Not thinking about it, I watched few of them, trying to remember something useful. When I heard a knock from my door, I closed the computer with the speed of light.

"I'm coming." I said as I stood up and unlocked the door to my room. Behind the door was Deidara. I smiled at him, letting him walk inside.

"So, what were you doing when you had your door closed and it took so long, yeah?" Deidara asked. I scratched the back of my head and smirked.

"Thinking about you." I said, still smirking. At that, Deidara turned tomato red.

**Deidara's POV**

I lay down on Sasori's bed, watching as he locked the door again before joining me. I cuddled up to him, just enjoying being with the red head. My head resting on Sasori's chest, I close my eyes and started to draw circles on his chest.

"Sasori…"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that blue rose you gave me, yeah?" I decided to ask.

"I have a plant with blue roses."

"Where did you get the plant?" I asked, interested in where from Sasori had got it. After all, it was my favorite flower and very rare.

"When I was younger, maybe 5 years, I travelled with my parents to a town. There I went to a park and saw it. I took one of them and gave it away to someone, and then took the rest." Sasori explains. Oh, so that's how it went.

"Okay." and after that fell silence. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard my phone ring. Groaning I tried to get it from my pocket.

"Hello." I answered sleepily in it.

"_Hey, it's Konan. Wanna come and hang out at the mall?"_

"Is it okay if Sasori comes too, yeah?"

"_Well, umm... I hoped it would have been just you." _Konan answered from the other side of the phone. I hadn't yet told her that we two are dating.

"I'm sorry, but I promised to hang out with him today." I explained.

"_But we haven't seen after the New Year's party."_

"I know, I know, but can't help, yeah. Did you have something important to tell?"

"_No, not really. Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow in school. Bye."_ Konan sighed.

"Yeah, bye." and with that I pocketed my phone again, resting my head on my boyfriends shoulder.

"Who was it?" Sasori asked sleepily too.

"Konan."

"Okay. Do you wanna do something or just lay here and maybe fall asleep?" Sasori asked, pulling me closer to him.

"Well… I got an idée, yeah." I said smirking, sitting over Sasori. I leaned down, our noses brushing slightly. Leaning a little bit more until our lips were brushing. It was not a kiss, just a brush. Moving down to his neck, I let my lips brush the red head's skin, teasing him.

"Brat… Chiyo is home." Sasori stated matter-of-factly under his panting.

"I know, but we could just make out, yeah." I whisper seductively into his ear, licking the shell.

"…" Sasori grabbed my chin gently, turning my face to his and then locking his lips with my own. I could feel him lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth, letting him in. We pull apart looking into each other's eyes.

"If I remember right, you told me you didn't like kissing, yeah." I smirked.

"Yeah, but I hadn't tested you yet." Sasori smiles. Smiles are very rare from the red head, my boyfriend. Oh, now I got an idée! Taking my phone from my pocket, I put it in camera mood before leaning to kiss the red haired boy under me again. It was just a sweet kiss, but that was just what I wanted it to be. Taking a picture of us, I smile after pulling apart. Looking at the picture, I couldn't be thinking of anything else than how cute Sasori looked in it.

"Can I see it?" he asked, wrapping his hands around me.

"Of course." I smiled and showed the picture of us two to him.

"Oh, but look how cute you're in this." Sasori smirked.

"I'm not cute, yeah. I'm handsome." I grin back.

"Well of course you are… Will you send that to me?"

"Sure. Do you have your Bluetooth on, yeah?" I asked as I prepared to send it.

"Yeah." and so I did few tricks and send it to Sasori. I laid back down beside Sasori, looking at the ceiling.

"Do you still remember the first time we met?" I asked, memorizing my first weeks in the school.

"Yeah, I thought you were a girl." the redhead rolled to his side.

"Do you remember when you bullied me, yeah?"

"Yes, I do. But those times are over. No one will bully you anymore, except if it's I who tease you." Sasori smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why you bullied me." I said, wondering out loud.

"Haven't you heard of that if a boy likes a girl, he bullies her. I think it's the same about boys too." Sasori said thoughtfully.

"So are you telling me you liked me already back then, yeah?"

"I don't know. Pain and Hidan said I liked, but I'm not sure. But the only thing that matters is that I like you now." Sasori said, kissing my forehead.

**Sasori's POV**

The next day was school. I walked over to Deidara's house picking him up before we continued to school. As we walked closer, I took the blonde's hand, holding it in mine. Deidara turned to look at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna hold my hand in school, yeah?" What kind of question was that?

"Why not?" I smirked, pulling him closer.

"Besides, I want everybody to know that you are mine." I continued, giving a slight squeeze to his hand.

"O-Okay…" was Deidara's dull answer. When we arrived to the school, I looked over to Deidara, silently asking if he was ready. When he smiled to me, I continued to walk with him, hand in hand. Firstly we had history, and to our "luck" Hidan was in the same class.

"So how did your fucking Christmas break?" He asked. I was sitting next to Deidara, like the first day we met.

"It was fine, yeah." Deidara said, smiling happily.

"Did anything nice happen?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, we are in a relationship now." I said, smirking at Hidan, who after hearing that, fell from his chair.

"WHAT?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Hidan yelled and the whole class turned to look at us.

"…" Silence.

"Is there anything wrong Hidan?" the teacher asked, looking at me and Deidara before turning to look at Hidan.

"No, not at all…" Hidan smirked to me and then turned an innocent smile to the teacher.

"Good, then get your seat and we may continue with the class." the teacher said and went back to talk about something.

"Really? Why the fuck didn't you tell me before? And do the others know? I'm gonna sacrifice you both to Jashin-sama if I was the last one to know." Hidan whispered.

"You are the first one to know, I think." I said looking at Deidara who nodded in agreement.

"Very good." Hidan smirked.

We decided to tell the others at lunch break, so that is why we both were now sitting at the table, waiting for the others to come. But before they could come, I spotted Sakura and Ino making their way to us. They both sat across from us, Ino on the other side of Deidara and Sakura on the other side of me.

"What is it?" I asked coldly, wanting them to disappear.

"I'm pregnant." Sakura said seriously, trying to hold my hand which was on the table. I snapped my hand away as fast as I could.

"Why should I care?" I asked, still in my cold voice.

"Because you are the dad." Sakura said innocently.

"What?" Deidara said, turning to look at me. Sakura and Ino smirked.

"Dei, calm down. I can't be the father." I said, reaching for Deidara's hand under the table.

"But Sasori, you are. Don't you remember the party? When you told me I had a nice skirt?" Sakura asked. What a bitch.

"Did you sleep with her?" Deidara snapped his hand away from mine.

"No, and to sarcastly tell you that you have a nice skirt, doesn't get you pregnant." I sighed.

"But Saso—"

"Get lost bitch." I said as cruelly and coldly as I could, making Ino and Sakura practically run away.

"Are you sure you didn't sleep with her, yeah?" Deidara asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yes. I would never fuck her when I have something so much better." I smirked. "Besides, I went straight to my house to get a rose for my beautiful boyfriend." I added, smiling while I leant down to kiss Deidara.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!" I heard Konan yell before our lips had time to even touch each other's. Konan took Sakura's old place, leaning on both of her elbows and smiling to me like a crazy one.

"Who is he?" she asked, her smile widening if possible.

"No, no wait. I wanna guess. Is it someone I know?" Konan started exited.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Is he in our school?"

"Yes." I said, looking over to Deidara who held in his laughter.

"Hmm… Is it that blonde boy Naruto?"

"No." I answered smirking.

"Sasuke?"

"No."

"Now I know! Now I know! It's Neji, Hinata's cousin." Konan said. I started laughing, something that was pretty rare from me, but no can do.

"I take that as a no. Okay, give me a hint." Konan said.

"Well, he sits next to me." I smirked, looking as Konan turned his eyes on Deidara.

"What? Are you two together? Since when?" Konan asked.

"Since about New Year, yeah." Deidara said, smiling.

"I'm happy for you two." Konan said, smiling. I'm happy the worst part is over now.

**Deidara's POV**

After we told everyone about us, expect to Tobi and Zetsu because they were somewhere else right then. So now it was their turn to know it.

"Hey, Deidara-sempai." Tobi said happily as always while he walked over to the table.

"Hey Tobi. Have you been a good boy, yeah?" I asked, smiling at him. Tobi's face went red as hell while he leaned over to whisper something in Zetsu's ear.

"_Did they hear us? Am I still a good boy?"_ I could faintly hear what Tobi whispered. Zetsu smiled and wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's waist.

"I'm positive they didn't hear us, **although you were pretty loud.**" Tobi blushed even more when Zetsu whispered that to him. I didn't even want to know what they were talking about.

"Are you gonna tell them?" I could feel Sasori's hot breath tickling my ear as he whispered.

"Yeah, or maybe they could figure it out themselves." I said smirking as I leant in and pressed my lips on my boyfriend's.

"Are you two together? **It was about time…"** Zetsu said after we broke the kiss.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked happily.

"I was about to tell, but it looked like you were having some fun with Zetsu, yeah." I said smirking to him.

After the lunch it was time for science. I went over to my locker and then to the class, waiting for Sasori to come. While waiting, I looked out of the window, admiring the beautiful blue sky.

"But hello Deidara. Why are you here _sss_o early?" my admiring was cut off by Orochimaru. Said man walked over to his own desk, putting his things in place.

"Just waiting to the class to start." I said, giving a smile.

"Are you _sss_o happy about _sss_cience or _jussst_ _sss_eeing me?" Orochimaru asked in a joke voice. Or at least I hoped so.

"No, it's just that you see the sky from here much better than from the corridors." I explain.

"That'_sss_ true." Orochimaru smiled, but it fell as soon as Sasori, Hidan and Pain entered the classroom. All three of them glared at the man while walking up to me.

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"If you say so." Sasori gave me a peck on my cheek.

"_Ss_o, today we are going to talk about the Black Bible. So, the Black Bible contains much magic, which has nothing to do with science. But that is not why we are studying it, it's because it contains different types of medicine." Orochimaru said hissing.

"This is bullshit." Sasori said, sighing deeply.

"No, it's fucking not. What if he tells about Jashin-sama. Then it would be the fucking best class ever!" Hidan said, throwing his hands in the air.

"But shouldn't that be a bit more religious stuff and I doubt that it has something to do with medicines?" Pain said. I ignored their conversation and actually listened to the teacher. It's not that their conversation was boring, not at all. It was just that the class was interesting.

_Riiiing!_

The clock rang, showing that the class was over.

"Okay, _ss_o you get no homework, and Deidara, could you stay after class?" Orochimaru asked, before I had time to get away from the classroom. Sasori looked at me surprised and then at the teacher.

"I'm staying with you." Sasori said, not standing up from his place. Orochimaru walked over to us, a black book in his hand.

"Ssso, you asked what a Black Bible looked alike, and this is it." Orochimaru hissed as he handed the book to me. I took it, scanning it through quickly.

"If you want, you can borrow it, but make sure it doesn't get ruined." Orochimaru smiled, but the smile turned into a smirk as he turned his gaze towards Sasori.

"Thanks, yeah." I said and stood up, leaving the classroom with Sasori on my heels.

"Why did you want to see that stupid book?" Sasori asked as we walked down the corridors to our lockers.

"Just curious about a thing." I smiled, putting few books in my locker and taking my jacket out.

"What thing?" Sasori asked, after we had exited the school.

"You'll see." I said smiling as I gave him a kiss.

**A/N**

**So… Long time no chappy, sorry 'bout that. And every one of you should listen to Eminem's space bound. It's awesome. And about the anal fact, it's pretty much taken from Wikipedia. Hope you enjoyed the chapter : D + read my profile if you want to know something about the updates…**


	14. Winter holiday

**Sasori's POV**

"Okay, show me that book. It can't be that interesting." I said, demanding the Black Bible from Deidara, who had been reading it every since we arrived to his house.

"Okay, but don't mess the side I'm reading at, yeah." Deidara said, handing the book to me. I took it gladly and scanned it through. Nothing interesting.

"What were you searching?" I asked, handing the boring book back.

"Doesn't matter, I didn't find it." Deidara said, closing the book and putting it in his bag.

"So what do you want to do now? We have the whole evening on us." I asked, sitting on Deidara's couch.

"We could cook something together, yeah? Or just sit and talk. But I'm hungry." Deidara said, dragging me up and into the kitchen.

"So, what do we cook?" I asked, leaning to the wall.

"Well, what do you want to have, yeah?"

"You." I answered smirking as I walked over to the blonde, wrapping my hands around his waist.

"I'm sorry, but that is not on the menu." Deidara smirked back, giving me a fast kiss.

"Okay, so how about some spaghetti and Bolognese sauce, yeah?" Deidara asked, breaking the hug.

"Can you do that?" I asked surprised. I hadn't thought that Deidara would be capable to do such food.

"Really? Chiyo taught me to do it." Deidara answered, taking out some spaghetti and meat + all the other ingredients.

"So it had some good sides when you where over at my house." I smirked. When we were ready with the food, we both sat down, enjoying it.

"You know, you're pretty good at making food." I said, licking my lips of the sauce.

"Thanks." When we had eaten and done the dishes and so on, we made our way back to the living room, ready to watch a movie. I sat down on the comfy couch, waiting for Deidara to curl up next to me. Deidara sat next to me, his head resting on my shoulder and my hand sneaking around his shoulders. We didn't even got long to the movie when Deidara turned his attention to me. I tried to ignore him at first, but then sighed and looked down at him. The very next second my lips were captured in a passionate kiss. I kissed back with as much force and moved my tongue into Deidara's already open mouth. Deidara moved over to sit on my lap as we continued our kissing. After we broke apart, I moved my lips over to Deidara's neck, sucking and licking at everything I could.

"Sa-Sasori…" Deidara moaned.

"What?" I asked, connecting our lips again.

"Would you like to take this upstairs, yeah?" Deidara asked panting.

"But what about the movie?" I smirked, sliding my hands up and down Deidara's sides.

"Let's watch it later, ye-yeah." Deidara kissed me again. I thought for a second before stopping all my things and looking at Deidara in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" I ask, not breaking the eye contact even for a second.

"Yeah…" Deidara said, and to my surprise, started to place butterfly kisses on my neck and my jaw line. I shivered under the sweet and gentle touch.

"Hmm… Okay, wrap your legs around my waist." I said, and waited for Deidara to do so. He wrapped them around, linking his hands behind my neck. Well, I hope this is going to work. I supported Deidara by lifting his ass, and then I started to walk to his room, letting Deidara's lips move on my skin. I opened the door which leads to my boyfriend's room. Closing the door behind me, I walked over to the bed and gently threw Deidara on it. I took my time to admire the beautiful creature. I moved over to Deidara, sitting down on him.

"So… How do you want to do this?" I asked, kissing the blonde.

"Does it matter, yeah?" Deidara asked, kissing me again.

"Yeah, it does." I whispered into Deidara's ear, nibbling it.

"B-be gentle?" Deidara moaned.

"Well, I could always try." I smirked, moving back to Deidara's lips.

**Deidara's POV**

Oh God it felt so good! I kissed Sasori back, pulling him closer by his back. After a moment, we parted again. Sasori pulled away my shirt, tossing it somewhere. I really couldn't care less about it now. I felt Sasori trail kisses along form my neck to my chest and from there to my stomach. I pulled Sasori back up, giving him a passionate kiss, before rolling us around so Sasori was under me. Sasori sat up, taking his shirt off before crashing our chests back together. I pushed Sasori back in a laying position before kissing his neck. Finding a good spot, I started to make a hickey, enjoying every little sound Sasori made. After finished, I moved downwards taking one of Sasori's nipples in my mouth. I hadn't done this many times before, but that fact wasn't going to stop me. Sucking on the pink nub, I moved my other hand to squeeze the other one. After I gained a moan from the red head under me, I was satisfied and continued downwards.

"Dei…" Sasori moaned as I took his pants off. Before I had time to take his boxers off, Sasori rolled us around. Sasori gave me a chaste kiss, continuing to my jaw line and back to my chest. While he worked on my nubs, he took my jeans off, lowering himself to my boxers; he took the hem between his teeth, and pulled them down. Not so much that my member would have been seen, just a little. He massaged my tights, kissing my stomach. Moving back to my tight, Sasori started to kiss it, all the way from my knee to where the boxers started, while he massaged the other one. I was lost in the pleasure as I felt something stroking my member through the fabric of my boxers. After stroking it few times, Sasori started to kiss it through the fabric.

"Sa-Sasori…" I moaned as my hand sneaked up to those deep red locks. Feeling my boxers being pulled slowly downwards, I feel hot lips kissing the exposed area. Tightening my grip in Sasori's hair, I try to sit up, but am pulled back down.

"Do you have any lube?" I heard Sasori ask.

"Un… In the… closet…" I panted. The lack of connect made me want to whine, but I didn't and looked as Sasori walked over to my closet, taking out the lube. While he walked back to the bed, he took his socks off as well as mine. Placing the lube on the bedside table, Sasori moved back on top of me, kissing me. His hands moved to take off my boxers, and relieve my hard cock.

"Well somebody is excited." Sasori smirked, stroking my member few times. I groaned as an answer.

"Could you pass the lube to me?" Sasori asked. I reached over to the bottle, but before I had time to grab it I gasped for air as I felt Sasori lick my member. I grabbed the bottle, moaning as I felt Sasori tacking my head in his mouth. I tried to buck upwards, making him take more in, but I was held back by Sasori's strong arms. Weakly passing the bottle to Sasori, I slammed my head into the pillows, letting out a long moan. I was surprised that I didn't fell the bottle of lube.

"I-I'm near, yeah…" I managed to say between my moans. And with that, Sasori let my cock free. I heard him open the lube and pouring some of it, probably on his fingers. Feeling his lips on my own, I kissed him back to distract myself from the finger he showed in my hole. It didn't hurt, but it felt quite uncomfortable. Just as I got used to the feeling, Sasori pushed his second finger in. Biting my bottom lip I tried to ignore the growing pain as the redhead scissored his fingers. The third finger was added and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I closed my eyes, not wanting them to bleed.

"Are you okay?" Sasori whispered in my ear, nibbling on it while he moved his fingers inside me.

"Y-yeah…" I breathed. It started to feel slightly better, but it still hurt as hell.

"Aah! A-again!" I moaned as Sasori trusted inside me. It felt so good! Much better than before.

"Hmm… I guess I found it." Sasori said, trusting once back in the pleasurable spot before taking his fingers away. After a while I heard the lube opening again, and was pretty sure about what my redhead was planning on doing next. I opened my eyes, watching as Sasori hovered over me.

"Are you ready?" he asked, positing himself on my entrance. I nodded and kept an eye contact with the muddy brown eyes as the owner of them slowly entered my tight hole. We didn't break the eye contact before Sasori was full seated. Sasori was panting as hard as I was, but probably from a whole different reason. He didn't move and was still looking me into the eyes.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, kissing a tear away that I hadn't noticed that had felt.

"Y-Yeah…" I panted moving my hands to Sasori's shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist. Sasori rested his head on my neck as he pulled out, slowly trusting back in. It still hurt a lot and I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold in a yelp.

"Relax…" Sasori breathed in my ear, and I tried, but it surely was harder than it sounded like. Sasori didn't move again, giving me time to adjust. After a few minutes, I nodded to him, giving him a signal to start. Sasori pulled all the way back, his tip still inside me before giving a hard trust back in. He repeated the move, only this time changing the angel and hitting my prostate at the same.

"Nyaahh ̴!" a moan escaped my lips. Sasori smirked as he trusted the same spot again, driving me almost insane. My whole vision turned to white, so I closed my eyes.

"Fa-faster, yeaaaah." I moaned and Sasori did what was told. It felt so damn good! The trusting continued for a good while and I could feel I was close.

"Sa-Sasori… I'm close." I said between my moans as I moved one of my hands down to my member, only to get it slapped away. I opened my lust filled eyes. Sasori smiled as he moved one of his own hands to stroke my member. He picked up a pace that met his trust. I couldn't last much longer. I fisted the sheets under us as Sasori continued. Arching my back from the bed nearly to the point it would break, I release my seeds on mine and Sasori's stomachs. After a few trusts from Sasori, I knew he would come too. He had almost pulled out of me, not wanting to come in me, when I pulled him back in, using my legs that were still wrapped around him.

"Come inside me, yeah…" I moaned, still having the after effects of my own orgasm. Sasori shot his seeds deep inside me. He collapsed on top of me, and after a moment pulled out, lying down next to me. After a while Sasori stood up and left the room, I was too exhausted to ask where he was going. Soon he came back with a towel in his hands. He cleaned me out of the seeds and then himself before throwing it on the floor. After the redhead had laid back down, I moved over to him, resting my head on his chest.

**Sasori's POV**

Deidara rested his head on my chest. I turned to my side, wrapping my hand around Deidara's waist and pulling him closer so his head rested under my chin.

"Sasori…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I think I love you, yeah." Deidara said, closing his eyes. And for a second, I froze.

"I love you too." I smiled, closing my eyes, ready to drift to sleep too.

The next morning when I woke up, I was happy by the fact that Deidara was still cuddling to me. Kissing his forehead, I looked at the clock, and realized it was 10. And the other fact that stroke me was that it was school day, and we both were two hours late. Well, like somebody would care. Closing my eyes again, I tried to go back to sleep but found it soon impossible.

"Dei… Wake up." I whispered into the blonde's ear. When I didn't get any kind of respond, I pushed him gently away from me, sitting up and dressing myself again before heading downstairs to the kitchen. I made two sandwiches, one for me and one for the sleeping beauty. Then I poured some orange juice and with all those, headed back upstairs. When I entered Deidara's room, I saw Deidara sitting on the bed, few tears running down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I asked placing the tray I had the food on to the bedside table and sitting down next to the blonde. Deidara's blue eyes moved to look at me as he wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, I just thought you left. And my ass and lower back hurts, yeah." Deidara said, smiling to me.

"I would never do that again to you." I smiled back, placing the tray of food between us. As we ate our breakfast, I couldn't take my eyes off of Deidara.

"You know, we will miss the school today." I said after I had finished my breakfast. Deidara looked at me.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." he said, leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. Yeah, it definitely was worth it.

The next day when we were at school, our friends just couldn't be without asking questions why we weren't in school yesterday.

"So, why were you both off school yesterday?" Konan asked.

"We slept in and decided not to come." I answered as calmly as I could.

"Then why the fuck did you sleep in?" Hidan asked, a smirk taking place on his lips. I looked at Deidara, whose face was the same color as a fire truck.

"We forgot to put the alarm on." I said, wrapping a hand around Deidara's waist.

"Oh, is that so?" Konan smirked. I rolled my eyes as I continued to eat my lunch.

"Oh by the way, we decided yesterday that we would go to my cabin at the winter holidays, do you wanna come? It's big enough if you can sleep in the same bed." Konan said, looking at me and my blonde boyfriend.

"I have nothing to do then, so I'm in, yeah." Deidara said, looking at me.

"I have to ask Chiyo, but I guess I'm in too. How long are we gonna be there and how are we gonna get there?" I asked Konan.

"We are going on Saturday and we come back at Friday. We travel there first by train and then by bus." Konan answered. "Oh, and remember to take your ice-skates with you." Konan added. And it was decided.

**-Time skip to the holidays-**

All of us sat in the train, in a little stateroom where we all had place. And with all I mean: Konan, Pain, Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Hinata, Kaukuzu, my little blonde beauty and of course me. I sat next to Deidara, who chattered with Tobi and Tobi was bouncing around happily because he liked trains. After one hour, everybody had settled down and were only small talking or, like Itachi, reading. I looked at Deidara, before resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. I could as well sleep the rest of the journey.

After the train journey was over, it was time for the bus. We all sat in the bus for about an hour, until we all boarded off. It was a little town in the middle of woods.

"So, this is it?" I asked Konan who stood next to me.

"Not yet. We have to walk for awhile, but first we need to go to the store." she answered, pointing at a little store. After we had bought everything we needed, we started our walk on a road that leads to the woods. After a good twenty minutes, we were standing in front of a big, beautiful cottage. On the other side of it was a frozen lake and it was absolutely amazing.

"Here we are." Konan informed, opening the door to the cottage. It was pretty big and it surely had room for us all if we all shared a bed with somebody.

The evening went on fast as we talked around the fire and now I was laying in one of the guest beds with Deidara on my side.

"Sasori…" Deidara said softly, looking up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked my eyes closed.

"Can we go ice-skating tomorrow, yeah?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, if you want to." I answered, kissing his forehead.

**Deidara's POV**

The next day Sasori and I were going to ice-skate. It had been a long time since I had last skated, but I still could do it. Or at least I hoped so.

"So how did you guys sleep?" Konan asked as Sasori and I walked to eat breakfast.

"Fine." I said yawning and sitting down. I ate bread and drank some milk before walking over to the living room and watching TV.

"So, do you have your ice-skates with you?" Sasori asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I do. Do you?" I smiled to Sasori, leaning against him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes. Well then, when do you wanna go?" was Sasori's next question.

"After we have eaten lunch, yeah" I answered changing the channel few times.

"Umm, okay." Sasori gave me a kiss on my forehead.

So, after lunch we walked over to the frozen lake, changing our shoes to the skates.

"Are you sure the ice is gonna hold us?" I asked Sasori, waiting for him to finish the changing.

"Well at least it holds Konan and Pain." Sasori smiled, pointing at the skating couple. Nodding, I stood up and skated a little bit before sighing in relief as I realized that the ice held me. Soon enough Sasori joined me, taking my hand as we skated forward.

"Sasori… What do you think of art, yeah?" I asked holding his hand.

"It's eternal, something that will survive from time to time. Something that will never die." Sasori answered, looking at me. His opinion made me laugh, but I controlled it to a chuckle.

"No, it's fleeting. Something that is there one second and the next it isn't. If it would be there all the time, people would get too used to it. But besides that, I respect your view of art, yeah."

"Yeah, but it still is eternal." And after a long argue, we were having a fight about almost everything. I don't get how we got into this point, but Sasori was angry as hell and… yeah. He was yelling at me about stuff as we skated, and I could admit I was pretty scared.

"You know, it was a mistake to ever think I would like you." Sasori yelled. I skated few meters away from him before turning to look at him. He was lying… I hope he was. My heart ached as I continued to listen to Sasori's harsh words.

"Sasori… Stop yelling at me, yeah." I tried to say calmly, taking few steps backwards.

"I feel so disgust about even thinking of kissing you! I shouldn't have left Sakura for you! She was much better." Sasori continued to yell.

"Sasori…" tears ran down my face as I looked down at the cracking ice beneath me.

"How could I ever—" Sasori continued to yell at me.

"Sasori!" I yelled so I could get his attention, tears rolling down my cheeks like never before. I didn't move an inch.

"WHAT?!"

"The ice… It's cracking…" I said to Sasori, closing my eyes. The ice was going to give away. Opening my eyes again, I saw Sasori turning to look at the ice beneath him, but when he didn't see anything abnormal, he turned to look at the ice under me.

_CRACK!_

I took one deep breath, closed my eyes as I felt the ice give up under me, sending me deep into the cold water. Opening my eyes again, I tried to swim to the surface, but the weight of all my clothes were too much and it was very difficult to try and do something with ice-skates on. I looked up at the surface one more time before giving up and letting the weight of myself sink me even more.

**A/N**

**Muahahaaa:DD**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I really tried to make a good reason why Sasori and Deidara were fighting, but when I couldn't come up to anything, I decided to make it like that.**


	15. Dreams (edited)

**A/N**

**This chapter has been edited. I changed the ending and few other things, but the dreams are the same.**

**Also I'm very sorry for the uber long wait.**

**Sasori's POV**

"Sasori…" Can't he just shut up?

"How could I ever—" I was cut off by Deidara.

"Sasori!" Deidara yelled. I was so annoyed at him right now.

"WHAT?!" I yell back at him. Deidara was crying, or at least it looked like it. Hah, what a loser!

"The ice… It's cracking…" I heard Deidara's silent answer. I looked down at the ice under me. Nothing special. That little brat was lying, or did he… I looked at the ice under Deidara. Just as my eyes landed on the cracks there, it gave up, sending the blonde into ice cold water. All my anger faded away. Shocked, I looked at the surface, waiting for the blonde to come up. But after few seconds when I didn't see anything, I took off all my clothes (leaving boxers on) and my ice-skates. Oh fuck it was cold.

Not wasting another second, I jumped into the even colder water, searching for Deidara. When I finally found his hand, (or at least I think it was his, because whose else's would it have been?) I grabbed it and pulled him towards the surface. My body was tired of the swimming and the fact that it was fucking cold. When I finally got to the ice, I tried to find the only way out. Panicking, I tried to break the ice, but found it soon impossible. Calming down and watching around me, I saw the opening few meters away. Swimming there as fast as possible, I pushed Deidara over first, jumping from the ice cold water after him.

I hovered over my unconscious boyfriend, trying to find out if he was still breathing. I was breathing heavily. After realizing he wasn't breathing, I gave him "the kiss of life" or mouth-to-mouth breath thing. Pressing his chest after it, I repeated the action few times until he coughed out water, taking deep breaths of air. Deidara was still breathing, but if he didn't get anywhere warm, he could get hypothermia and so could I. Placing my clothes and ice-skates on Deidara, I lifted him bridal style and started to walk towards the cottage. The ice felt slippery under my bare feet. I was freezing.

I looked down in my arms, looking at Deidara's bluish lips. I looked back at the way I was walking, and slipped. I slipped, still holding Deidara in my arms as I cried. Every place in my body hurt, burnt and felt numb. Trying to ignore the now snowing storm, I stood up, holding Deidara as near me as possible. I took in a big shaky breath before slowly continuing my way to the cottage. When I finally got off of the ice, I fell down in the snow, my boyfriend still in my arms. The snow now covering me completely, I almost gave up. The only thing that made me continue was that I knew I was the only one who could save Deidara right now.

As I finally arrived to the cottage, I opened the door exhausted. Falling down on the floor, I took my blonde's clothes off and dragged him to the couch, wrapping him up in a blanket. Tears ran down my face as I tried to find somebody else, only to find a letter on the kitchen table.

_Hello_

_We decided to go to the center to buy some milk and other stuff._

_Hope you two enjoyed your skating…_

_ Love: Konan and all the others_

I walked around in the cottage, trying to find something to warm Deidara up. This was my entire fault! My fault! Why couldn't I just drop the fight? Why did I have to yell at him? Taking few more blankets, I walked shakily back to Deidara, wrapped them around him, before finally loosing it. All my power was gone. I sat down on the floor, my back resting towards the couch as I closed my eyes. My mind was black and I was still freezing like hell. I hope Deidara would make it through. Please… Just survive. Opening my eyes again and using all my last power, I moved over to my blonde boyfriend. I pressed my lips on Deidara's enjoying our last kiss as I slipped back down on the floor.

"Please… Forgive me… Dei-da-ra…" I said and after that, everything went black.

_-Flashback/Dream-_

_I walked in the school with the Akatsuki, looking for the new student who should be coming today. And sure as that, there she/he was. It was a "girl" with long blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. Hidan kicked him and I have to say that I was disappointed. How could he kick a girl? The girl on the ground told us that he was a boy. Tch! As if…_

"_Hey." I said to Deidara, who was sitting on a bench in the park right now. It was a cold night. The blonde stood up and started to go away, only to be stopped by me. I grabbed his wrist, he winced, and I pulled him back to sit next to me._

"_These are the ones I liked the most." Kakashi said and held out two paintings. One of them was Deidara's- a beautiful waterfall. And the other was mine- Deidara painting the waterfall. I smirked mentally, not wanting anyone to know it was mine._

"_Whatever, yeah." I moved closer to Deidara and wrapped my hands around his shoulder, pulling him closer to me. Deidara was shaking as he leaned a bit to my touch, calming himself down. The room we entered was, surprise surprise, dark. In the middle of the room were a couch and a table. We went over to sit on the couch._

_Something cold hit my neck. I turned around to see a laughing blonde boy. I walked over to Deidara, pushed him in the snow. Unfortunately, Deidara grabbed me as I was falling, and I ended up on top of him. I smirked, but it turned slowly to a smile, before fading away. Like it was never there. I looked Deidara in his beautiful blue eyes, as I leaned in, kissing his forehead._

"_Do you know what people do under the mistletoe?" I asked Deidara._

"_They kiss, yeah?" Deidara asked, and I nodded as a reply._

"_You don't have to. I know you don't like kissing, or me, and nobody would ever know about it." Deidara said. I liked him, he just didn't know it._

"_Santa will know." I smirked and placed my hands on Deidara's hips, pulling him closer. I moved one of my hands to Deidara's chin, lifting his head. He didn't push away, so I took that as a sign to continue. Now or never. I leaned in, ready to capture Deidara's lips into a kiss, his hot breath teasing my lips. I turned my head slightly so our noses wouldn't crash as I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against Deidara's soft ones._

"_Here, take my blanket." I said, offering my blanket to the blonde._

"_N-No, then you would get cold, yeah." Deidara whispered in the dark. I sighed as I stood up, taking my pillows and blanket with me. I looked at the blonde on my bed before placing my blanket and pillows on the free side of my bed. Then I curled up in them._

"_Are you happy now? I'm not on the floor anymore." I said yawning as I closed my eyes._

"_It's still cold…" Deidara said probably to himself._

"_Do you ever stop whining?" I said sarcastly and moved closer to him, wrapping my hand around him and pulling him closer to me. Deidara snuggled closer to me, wanting more of my warmth. After a few minutes, I could feel sleep taking over the blonde I my arms, as well as myself. I smiled._

_Ten!_

"_Sasori! Come quickly, the fireworks are about to start, yeah." Deidara yells to me. I make my way quickly to the blonde, who is waiting on me impatiently outside the house._

_Five!_

_I wrap my arms around Deidara's waist._

_Four!_

_I pull him closer._

_Three!_

_I turn him to face me._

_Two!_

_I gently lift his chin with my hand, leaning closer to him and locking my eyes with him._

_One!_

_Leaning even closer, I smile at him._

_BOOM!_

_I capture his lips with my own and close my eyes, enjoying the moment. After few seconds, Deidara pulls away and smiles._

"_Happy New Year, Deidara." I said, turning my eyes to the colorful explosions in the sky._

"_Happy New Year, yeah." Deidara said looking into the sky too._

_Deidara rested his head on my chest. I turned to my side, wrapping my hand around Deidara's waist and pulling him closer so his head rested under my chin._

"_Sasori…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I… I think I love you, yeah." Deidara said, closing his eyes. And for a second, I froze._

"_I love you too." I smiled, closing my eyes, ready to drift to sleep too._

"_The ice… It's cracking…" Deidara said, tears in his eyes. I looked down at the ice under me, and the under him._

_CRACK!_

_-End of flashback/dream-_

I woke up. I looked around me, trying to remember where I was. When it all registered in my mind, I turned to look at the couch. Deidara was still lying on it, sleeping. I was shaking, it was so damn cold. I stood up slowly, walking to Deidara's and my room. I took a new pair of boxers to myself, changing to them and after that pulled on a warm shirt and pants. Making my way back down to the kitchen, I rang to Konan.

"Hello." I said after she picked up.

"_Oh Sasori! I have tried to call you thousands of times. Because of the snowstorm, we are stuck in here. I hope you and Deidara are okay." _Konan said.

"Yeah, about that. The ice cracked and Deidara is still unconscious, I got to call the ambulance now. Bye." and with that I hang up on Konan. I dialed the number of 911 and waited until someone answered there.

"_Hello, how can I help you?"_ a woman's voice asked me.

"My boyfriend fell through ice and is still unconscious." I said, moving back to Deidara.

"_Okay, is he breathing?" _I tried Deidara's breathing with my hand.

"Yeah, but it's irregular and almost not there." I explained to the nurse on the phone. "And when I saved him, he wasn't breathing at all." I added quickly.

"_Okay, how long had he been without oxygen?"_

"I don't know." I felt near to cry.

"_Okay, we're going to send an ambulance there, what's the address?"_ The nurse informed. I told her the address and she told me that after 20 minutes it would be here. I sighed in relief as I sat down next to Deidara, running my hands through his hair. _Please don't leave me…_

**Deidara's POV**

_-Dream-_

_I was walking with Sasori around a lake. I didn't remember where we were or why we were there, but I knew I was happy. The lake was pretty big, surrounding by a beautiful forest and a little cottage on the other side of it. _

"_Look, Sasori! Isn't it beautiful." I said pointing at the setting sun as I walked to the water, letting it wash over my feet. The setting sun made the sky orange and the water a deeper shade of it. I looked back at the smiling redhead, but soon, it all turned to worse. Dark clouds covered the beautiful sky and Sasori frowned. I was starting to sink. Thunder and lightings struck down, making the whole earth to shake, or that was what it felt like._

"_Sasori! Help me." I said, trying to reach for Sasori, but he only stepped away. What was going on?_

"_Nobody wants you. Go away." was Sasori's answer. I was sinking slowly._

"_Sasori, please!" I reached up and grabbed the land. Feeling the grass in my fist, I tried to pull up. Sasori smirked at my pathetic trying and stepped down on my hand, making me lose my grip on the land. I was starting to sink again._

"_Oh, die away, whore." Sasori said, moving back because I was still trying to reach for him while I was sinking. Just as I sunk beneath the surface, _I woke up.

-_End of dream 1—Beginning of dream 2-_

_The place I woke up to was dark._

"_Die away whore!" a man yelled to me. I had no idée where I was. The man was about the same age as I, but I couldn't describe him better._

"_Yeah, no one would notice it." another voce said. It was completely dark; the only thing I saw was a light around me. Only thing I heard was mocking and laughing echoing in the dark. They were directed to me._

"_You're nothing else than a disgusting freak!"_

"_Stop…" I tried to say to them, but they wouldn't listen._

"_I can't believe that there is someone as disgusting as you."_

"_Stupid slut! You killed your own father. He couldn't take your cheapness any longer and killed himself."_

_And at this point, I started to cry. I pressed my hands against my ears, trying to make the voices go away, but with no success._

"_Please! Stop…" I yelled. The voices were hurting me._

"_Sasori doesn't love you. He never did and never will. He loves me." an annoying voice said. I tried to look at the speakers, but saw only black._

"_Hahahahahaaa. Look at that freaks hair!" everybody laughed. I let out a scream. A scream that hurt even my own ears. I fell down on my butt, bringing my knees to my chest as I started to hug them. I rocked back and forth, trying to ignore the painful mocking._

"_My own son… How could you? Come here so I can punish you…" I heard a voice somewhere. I knew that voice. It belonged to my father. And just like that, he was walking towards me, already unzipping his own pants. I stood up and I tried to run away, but every step I took, made no success. I was still in the same place as he came closer and closer._

"_Haha, this one will be a good show! A father and his own son!" Someone yelled from the dark. _

"_No… Stop… Please!" I yelled. And guess what? They didn't stop. The laughing and mocking continued as my father moved closer to me. And suddenly, I saw a light. The light was coming towards me. It came closer, making my father back up by every step the light took. Soon the light faded and showed an unknown red head to me. He had lovely brown eyes and a playboy's smirk played on his lips. He looked down at me and placed a hand on my shoulder._

"_Deidara…" the red head said._

"_Die away whore…" I could faintly hear the mocking voices._

"…" _I looked stunned at the red haired boy in front of me. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't puzzle him up with something._

"_Deidara…" all the other voices faded away as I listened to the "angel's" voice._

"_Deidara, wake up…"_

"…"

"_Deidara please… Wake up."_

_-End of Dream 2-_

**-Sasori's POV**

After the ambulance men came, they took Deidara and put him in some kind of weird machines. They said it would help him to breath. I got to be with my boyfriend the whole drive to the hospital. They also told me that he wasn't going to die, I shouted at them. They didn't let me see him while they were looking what was wrong with him, and that's why I was sitting in the waiting room right now. I buried my head in my hands and tried to breathe normally. I hated to wait and it was even worse in this situation.

"Akasuna Sasori?" a blonde, large breasted woman called out. I lifted my head and stood up. She walked over to me.

"I'm Tsunade, Deidara's nurse. The thing is that he is in a coma for being too long without oxygen. We don't know how long he will be in it or if he even wakes up from it. He can also have side-effects." the nurse told me. I nodded my head every once in a while.

"Can I go see him?" I asked swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Yes." and with that, the nurse showed me the way to Deidara's room. As I walked into the room, I almost ran over to Deidara's bed, digging my hands in his silky hair.

**A/N**

**There will be one chapter left of this story.**


	16. Soultrip

**Deidara's POV**

As I woke up, I looked out of the window. It was a sunny day and the birds were singing. I was sitting next to Sasori while he was sleeping. We were in what seemed to be a hospital, and Sasori was sleeping on a chair, his head resting on one of the hospital beds. I looked at the human who was lying in front of us. He looked like me, but it couldn't be me, right? I was sitting right here, next to Sasori, in the air. In the air? Yeah, I reached up to wake up Sasori, but my hand went right through his body. This though, seemed to wake him up.

Sasori opened his brown eyes and reached for the human's hand. He squeezed it, or at least I think he did, because I could feel it too. Why I felt it? I don't know. Why I was here? Well, I could faintly remember almost dying.

I was dragged away from my thoughts as I saw Sasori standing up and leaving. Why was he leaving me? I tried to go after him, but after he went through the door, I could no longer follow him. What was going on?

I don't know how long I had sat there, but soon the door opened to show Konan and the others. Konan broke into tears as she buried her face in Pain's chest. Zetsu was hugging Tobi from behind and it seemed like he was whispering comfortable things in his ear. Hidan was also holding Hinata close as she wiped away her tears. Why were they crying? Konan was the first one to move as she sat on the chair next to the blonde boy's bed.

Konan took the boy's hand in hers as she started to speak, "Deidara… Sasori told us what happened. I'm really sorry and I hope you wake up soon. Sasori went to speak with the doctors with Kakuzu and… yeah. Please, promise me you won't die? I don't know how we could continue without you." she took a pause, and everybody nodded in agreement, "Especially Sasori…" she ended. Konan said that the boy was me. Could it even be possible?

I moved my ghost hand on her hand and tried to comfort her. Soon though, she stood up and let the next one come over. It was Pain. "Without you, I would never have gotten Konan back, thank you. You also taught us all something new. Wake up soon." and with that, Pain walked over to the crying Konan and brought her to an embrace.

"Can I talk next?" Tobi asked as he moved towards my body, not even waiting for the other's answers. "You know Deidara-sempai, you were my first friend. When you moved to another city, I missed you much. After I met you again, I was happy you had gained more friends. Wake up soon so we can eat a lot of candy together and maybe play with Barbies." Tobi smiled at the thought. Zetsu walked over to him.

"Yeah, I don't know you as well as Tobi does** and if you don't want to play with the barbies, it's okay to sleep."** Zetsu ended, and I could swear he was mentally face palming himself. The next one was Hidan and Hinata.

"You were our little ball of fucking sunshine. You went through all shit and I'm gonna pray to Jashin-sama that you will get through this too." Hidan smiled, hugging Hinata.

"We all love you. Without you I wouldn't be together with Hidan. A-and I would probably still be just some blushing shy girl. Thank you." Hinata reached out for my hand. After holding it a second, she let go and turned to hug Hidan. Why were they all acting like that? It's not like I'm dead, is it?

I felt like crying, but I knew I couldn't do it in this state. I walked over to my friends one by one and hugged them all. After they had stopped crying, they left. I sighed. How could I return to my body and wake up? I had figured out that I was in a coma. And I had also heard of something like this, that your soul could be awake although your body was sleeping. I walked back to my bed and laid down on my body, but it didn't help. After lying there a moment, the door opened again.

**Sasori's POV**

I walked out of the room where Deidara laid in a coma and made a phone call to Konan.

"_Hey. Is Deidara okay? Where are you?_" she asked after picking up.

"Deidara is in a coma and we are in the hospital." I explained.

"_What? Oh my God! You got to be kidding me." _Konan yelled into the phone. I swallowed a lump and answered:

"I'm not."

"_Oh GOD! Wait there, we will be right there!"_ and with that, Konan hang up. I walked over to the little cafeteria in the hospital and bought a juice. I wasn't hungry, but I had to eat or drink something. I made a promise to myself to go watch Deidara later again. After I had been sitting by a table in the cafeteria for about 10 minutes, Konan and the others walked in. They walked over to me and asked where the blonde boy was, and after I showed the way, they were gone. I sighed deeply and noticed that Kakuzu had stayed behind. He sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I looked up at him and slowly shook my head as a 'no'.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kakuzu asked, which was not at all like him. But I told him anyways.

"We had fight before this happened." Kakuzu nodded. "I don't know what to do if I lose him now. I regret everything I said to him a-and…" my voice broke, but I still continued, "What if those were my last words for him? What if I never got to say 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you' to him again? After everything I have done to him, I hoped he would have at least died with a smile on his face, but he was crying…" I could feel the tears burning the back of my eyes.

"Hey, he's not dead yet." I looked up at Kakuzu who had a soft look in his eyes. "Let's go see the doctors." he said and grabbed my hand before dragging me to the doctors. The doctors told Kakuzu everything they had told me and the old information was to no use.

"His state weakened at night." they told us. I felt my heart clenching and I got the sudden urged to go see Deidara. I thanked the doctors for the information before slowly making my way to Deidara's room. I could hear the other's talk from the room as I slid down the wall. I sat there, waiting for them to come out. And after a moment, they did, all looking sad and shit.

"Are you okay?" Konan kneeled next to me and asked. I sighed deeply before nodding my head and saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. You guys can go home, I will stay here with Deidara." I said with a faint smile as I stood up, walked to Deidara's room and closed the door behind me. I sat down one the chair and took Deidara's hand in my own. I brought the hand up to my lips and kissed it gently. I watched at Deidara's lifeless face and brought my other hand to stroke his hair. After a moment, I broke up in tears. I had tried to stop them for too long and now they were coming more than I expected. It felt like my tears could have filled an entire sea.

"I… I'm sorry…" I sobbed as I rested my head on Deidara's chest. His heart was beating slowly and his breathing was slow too. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you… M-Maybe some a-art is fleeting, but I hope that you're not…" I let the tears run down my cheeks freely as I continued, "I-I don't know what I would do without you, I love you…" I ended my speech and took my boyfriend's hand in mine as I closed my eyes. _I don't want to lose you…_

It felt like Deidara would have been hugging me, but when I opened my eyes, he was still lying next to me. I closed my eyes again as I let the air embrace me. It was so real that I could swear I felt his hands around me. I opened my eyes again and this time looked at Deidara's face. There were few tears running down his cheeks while he still had his eyes closed. He was crying! I reached up and wiped them away and after that I stood up and pushed a button which called the nurse. While I waited for the nurse, I wiped away my own tears too. Soon the big breasted nurse called Tsunade walked in.

"Is everything okay?" she asked me as she moved over to inspect Deidara.

"He was crying." I said to her, and she moved to look at Deidara's eyes. She opened one at time and flashed some light in them.

"Hmm… Interesting." she said as she moved to the other eye. I looked at her and waited patiently for the news. "It looks like he _was_ crying and the fact that his eyes weren't reacting on the light was a bit weird. Oh well, let's see how he is tomorrow." Tsunade said before walking away. I moved Deidara to the side of the bed and laid down next to him. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to do that, but it's not like somebody would care. I put the covers over both of us and then wrapped a hand over Deidara's waist, bringing him closer to me. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. The soft beating of Deidara's heart soon lulled me to sleep.

**Deidara's POV**

I watched as Sasori laid down next to my body and I decided to do the same. He wrapped his hands around it and I did the same with my ghost hands. I didn't know if he could feel me, but I hope he could. After everything I had gone through, I didn't want to lose him. Not now. I kissed his cheek, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed two things. One) I was in my own body again and two) I was all alone. I shut my eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being in my own body again. I didn't even open my eyes when I heard the door to the room open. Only after someone laid next to me did I open them. I smiled at Sasori who had closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around me. Not even thinking about it, I wrapped my hands around his waist as I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Like a magic spell would have been broken, Sasori opened his eyes. When my blue eyes met Sasori's brown ones, they seemed to widen up to the size of dinner plates. He blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes and then looking into my eyes again. A big smile seemed to take place on his face as he pulled me close into a tight hug. I wrapped my hands around him too and enjoyed the feeling of his warm body pressed against mine.

"I love you…" I heard the red head whisper in my ear. I pulled back a bit so I could see Sasori's face. I gave him a soft smile. Before I had time to answer him, he continued. "I know I don't deserve your love, not after what I have done to you, but I hope that maybe we could… Maybe we could try someday again?" he said, wallowing hardly after that. I looked at him like he would have been kidding.

"Like hell I could, yeah." I said, looking seriously at him. Sasori let out a shaky breath and made a move to stand up. I stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down. I could see tears running down his cheeks as he tried to pull his hand away from my grip.

"You know I love you too much to let you go." I smiled and pulled him down to meet my lips. The kiss was gentle, soft and full of love. After a moment, I gave Sasori's bottom lip a little lick before plunging my tongue into his mouth. My other hand moved up to tangle it in the blood red locks as I rubbed my tongue against Sasori's, trying to get as close to him as possible. After our lips were separated, we shared a warm, long hug.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me. I have already lost too many precious people to me." Sasori muttered into my neck.

"I will try my best… Yeah." I whispered back before we decided to seal the deal with a passionate kiss.

_**The End**_

**A/N**

**I know that this was kind of short, but it will have to do. So, if you didn't understand the coma thing, I'm gonna explain it. Deidara's soul had been separated from his body while he was in coma. That is why he could hear all the things and see them.**

_**Thank you all for reading! And also if you have reviewed, favorited or followed. Have a nice day.**_


End file.
